TLoZ: Linking the Future
by Freelancer Josiah
Summary: Millennia have passed since last time the legendary Hero bested Ganon. During this time, the ancient ways of magic and mystery have faded away, replaced with modern technology and science. Link Graham is a university student in this new Hyrule. His only goal was simple: graduate and move on. But destiny has a different path for him in mind...
1. Chapter 1: The New Hyrule

Hey, folks! Freelancer Josiah here with something new that I've wanted to work on for a long time now. This is a Legend of Zelda story with a bit of a difference: it's based in modern times, instead of following any specific timeline from the games or remaining in the medieval fantasy setting.

A quick bit of housekeeping, first off. No, this is not replacing the Alex Redding series. I'm just trying to delve into something new to try and keep my motivation to write high. That being said... Well, I wrote up a long post about several different things and posted it on my blog. The link should be on my profile, but just in case:

Josiahsjournal dot wordpress dot com is where you can go. I'd link it better, but FF is a bit of a pain about it. Or follow me on Twitter, which _is_ linked on my profile for sure - you can find my post on there easily, everything I post on my blog goes straight there as well.

 _Please_ , if you're a longtime fan of the Alex Redding series, check out my blog. I ask a few important questions there that I'd like your feedback on.

Anyway, I've talked long enough. On with the show!

* * *

 _The Legend Continues On..._

 _It has been two thousand years since the Hero of legend last cast the dark lord Ganon into the abyss. During this time, Hyrule has changed. Science and technology has largely replaced magical prowess due to its accessibility to the masses. The advancements have led to exponential growth and prosperity over the land, and allowed Hyrule to forget and bury their often-shadowed past. The land has been separated into four Kingdoms, each controlling their own realms and trading their own natural resources._

 _The Goron people of Death Mountain trade in mineral goods. Iron to fashion into steel, coal for power, gemstones valued both for their beauty and their physical properties, and other powerful ores fetch high prices when sold to the other nations. Though the initial process was questionable and resulted in conflict, today the Goron Republic stands as a strong mining territory known for mighty, yet humble workers. They are the backbone of everything that has been built in Hyrule._

 _The Zora had a more difficult time adapting. The once proud and reclusive race was forcibly thrust onto the scene of this new world and out of their caverns by a changing world. Their old ways of magical influence were long forgotten, and had left them without anything to support themselves. The other three Kingdoms stepped in and assisted the Zora people in regaining their footing. This turned out to be for the best, as the Zora found their calling in this new world as artisans. Today, Zora-crafted buildings and objects are considered the finest in the world, and the Zora Commonwealth itself is thought of as one of the great places to visit in this new world._

 _The Gerudo had always been a proud people, and had actively tried to find their methods to preserve their standing among the new and growing world. They had found this in the black-gold substance known as oil. In fact, the desert dwellers had all but cornered the world's markets on energy resources – oil, natural gas, and the like were their primary products. Instead of sitting back and attempting to ride these resources however, the Gerudo chose to invest their new Rupees into research and development of newer and more improved forms of energy. Today, the Gerudo Oligarchy is on the forefront of scientific progress and advancement, and the Guild Council guides and directs the majority of trade and development._

 _Finally, the Hylian Kingdom. Widely considered to be the mediators and balancers of the other four kingdoms, the Hylian people use their advantageous geographical position – with Kakariko City as the capital in the center of the other three kingdoms – to become the center for trade and commerce in this new Hyrule. Their standing army is the largest in this new world, and is often the first to be called should there be any type of struggle or warfare. They serve as mediators, enforcers of law and doctrine agreed upon by the United Hyrule Council, and as the primary source for the currency of the world – the Rupee. Hyrule is known to be one of the most prosperous of the four kingdoms, as well as the largest._

 _This is the Hyrule of the modern day. Four kingdoms, leaving the mythology and fantasy of their past tales behind and looking towards the future. A realm that can only continue to grow and prosper if the history is remembered, while the fantasy and folly is forgotten..._

Link Graham tried to fight off a loud yawn that was brewing. He'd always hated these 'history of the world' classes for two simple reasons. First off, they were often contradictory and chose to sidestep the inconsistencies by simply focusing on how much 'myth and legend' was etched into the long past of Hyrule. This annoyed him greatly, because if you were to ask him what his opinion was people should focus on teaching the facts and let individuals decide what they thought the opinions were. The second reason was simply that most of these classes were taught by the kind of pretentious, pompous individuals that got under his skin and wasted his time. This was also why he had a disdain for literature classes.

"That's all for today. Remember to read through chapter 7 and be prepared to discuss the advantages and disadvantages of Oligarchal systems. Remember, discussion credit can be applied to your lowest exam score!" The professor called out, which was all the excuse Link needed to pack his backpack up again and make for the door.

Link sighed once more as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, shaking his head. _College is a pain in the neck,_ he thought to himself as he pulled his headphones out and started making for the parking lot. _At least I'm done for another day..._ He proceeded to turn his music up, attempting to blare out the exhaustion of the day with the strange chip-tune music he'd taken a liking to. _Even better, I don't have to work tonight so I can just relax!_ He smirked to himself, coming around the corner and finding his motorcycle. Link had always defended his preference for two-wheeled vehicles, saying they were cheaper and easier to run, but the truth was he loved the wind whipping around him while he was on the road through Lon Lon City.

The trip home was uneventful, and Link had one goal in mind – he wanted to get lost in TV and music. Pulling into the lot, he glanced over the other vehicles nearby. _Alright, so Reggie and Saria are probably home too. I see his car, and Saria didn't have anything to do today._ He went upstairs, letting himself in and grinning a bit. Sitting on the couch, hunched forward with a controller in his hand, was a heavy-set man a few years older than Link. He had medium-length wiry brown hair, a pair of glasses, and wore a pair of slacks and a t-shirt reading 'Just shut up and reboot' on the front. His name was Reggie Trafts, and he was Link's long-time best friend. He glanced up for a moment as Link walked in.

"Hey, glad to see you survived another dose of the great Hylian educational system." Reggie smirked and Link reached over, smacking him gently on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Reggie. You're home early, what's up?" Link asked as he set his backpack down on one of the chairs.

Reggie just shrugged. "Boss told me I could wrap up early. Phones were d-e-a-d today, not that I'm complaining."

Link nodded a bit. Out of all of them, Reggie was the only one with a full time job. Instead of going directly through college, he'd put his time into certifying himself with technology and worked an IT job at one of the larger companies in town. This was a good thing, because it meant the lion's share of the bills were covered by his paycheck and left the other two free to deal with college with one less thing to worry about.

 _Speaking of..._ Link left Reggie to his game, and started heading back towards his room. "Hey, Saria?" He called out. A moment later the grinning face of a young girl poked her head out into the hall, followed by her rounding the corner with a smirk.

Saria Faushall clearly took a bit of inspiration from both 'goth' and 'punk' styles, but made them all her own. A pair of jean shorts combined with green and black striped leggings, plus a tank top with a random band's logo on the front. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and a constant devil-may-care smug look on her face. She kept her hair cut short, and in what she called her most recent fashion experiment had dyed it forest green. Link had taken a liking to that, and she figured she'd keep it. "Heard you and Reggie talking, figured you'd be coming around soon."

Link smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into a quick kiss. "How was work?"

Saria chuckled softly, shrugging a little as she hugged him back. "Sucked, what else is new. Class also sucked, get the feeling it's the same story for you." She grinned at him. "Lemme guess. Pretentious history professor, boring math class, but the law class actually had you interested. Right?"

Link laughed and rolled his eyes a bit. "You know me so well, babe. Such is the life of a legal student – gotta take the bad with the good, right?"

Saria smirked and nodded. "Pretty much. But hey, no work today so at least you only have to deal with one bunch of idiots, right?"

"Pretty much. Looking forward to crashing out for the weekend." Link smirked a bit as he stepped around her and into his bedroom. "Why were you in here, anyway?"

Saria laughed softly. "Do I need permission to poke around my boyfriend's room?" Aforementioned room was painted a simple cream color, with Link's bed on one side near the window. A small shelf was put into the corner near where his pillow was, with a phone charging dock and a lamp on it. On the opposite side of his room was his desk, which was – as usual – a mess of papers and assorted junk.

Link rolled his eyes as he crashed into his chair. "Guess not. Just curious is all."

Saria smirked and stuck her tongue out at him before leaning against his chair. "Well if you must know, I took the liberty of trying to sort some of this mess out a bit. You really need to stay on top of all this, you know?"

Link let out a sigh before turning to face his desk. "Tell that to all the professors that assign multi-page reports on the same weekend that I have to cover for someone else."

Saria rolled her eyes at that. "Aww, poor baby... Well, at least I could do something." She patted one pile of paperwork. "School stuff here, work stuff on the opposite side, all your writing and drawing and such in the middle drawer. Try to keep it organized, mmmkay?"

Link nodded, leaning up to give her another kiss. "Thanks, Saria."

A moment later, Reggie came around down the hall and poked his head in. "Hey, lovebirds. Hate to interrupt, but Link? We've got boffing tonight, gotta get ready for the big event next month."

Link groaned softly as he turned in his chair. "Dang, forgot... Think I've got time to at least get a nap in, first? I slept like crap last night."

This had Saria's attention as she looked at him with concern. "Nightmares again?" Link just nodded. "You need to talk to someone if these keep up. Especially if it's the same one every night... Link it's been a week."

Link just nodded. "I know, I know... Just no time, y'know? I'll see what I can do during spring break." He pulled his hoodie off, dropping it on the back of his chair and glancing at Reggie. "Lemme get a nap in and I'll be ready, okay?"

Reggie just gave him a thumbs up and left. Saria paused for a moment as she moved for the door, before smiling at him. "Link... Make sure you talk to someone once the dust has settled. The stress could be getting to you, and I don't want you to have any issues from it all." She blew him a kiss. "Love you, sleep well."

Link smiled at her, before moving a few clothes off of his bed and collapsing into it. He shifted around for a moment, trying to get comfortable and at least get a nap in.

 _Meanwhile, high above Hyrule..._

 _A tiny ball of light was streaking down, towards Lon Lon City. Few paid it any mind, simply seeing it as a star high above. The ball of light streaked along the streets of the city, almost seeming to be searching for something as it stopped around windows, examined the surrounding area... And then continued on._

 _If anyone was to give this ball of light a closer look, they could make out a faint pair of gossamer wings flittering and flapping like mad. This little ball was no simple star, or trick of the eye._

 _It was a fairy. A real, genuine fairy, flying across Hyrule and searching for something... Or, more specifically, someONE. This fairy had just awakened from an incredibly long slumber, given a simple mission to pursue, and sent out._

 _This fairy's name was Navi. And she was incredibly confused by this strange new world._

* * *

You know, it's surprising how refreshing just a change of story is to a writer. I had a lot of fun working on this introduction, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

This is just the beginning, though - setting the scene for the new Hyrule that Link's new adventure is going to unfold in.

Read and review, folks!


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

Let it be known, and ring out across the land.

Winter. Sucks.

Seriously. Thanks to the crappy weather neutralizing any desire I had to do anything except curl up under the blankets and sleep, combined with the daylight savings time change completely wrecking my sleep schedule, my writing has suffered in a major way.

Anyway, I finally got this up. Sorry for the delay! Keep an eye out for more Alex Redding content in the next few days as well, got another chapter for Final Location roughly 70% done. Just need to write up the last few bits and give it a once-over.

I'm also trying to figure out where best to post some original fiction works. Keep an eye on my twitter and blog for updates on that one - I don't update them often, but when I do I usually have something important to say. Stay tuned to it; planning to try and set up a mailing list for when I do eventually find a good place to post my work, as well as a page in case any of you fine folks enjoy my work enough to toss a few bucks my way. Details of that will show up on my blog, link to both it and Twitter are on my profile here.

Anyway, enough blather from me. On with the show!

* * *

Link set his feet, readying his blade as he stared down his opponent. He was wielding a glaive - a long blade on the end of a polearm, so he had an advantage in reach; however, Link's left-handed sword and shield style was giving him a faint edge. The young swordsman added a second hand onto the sizable blade, grateful for the straps attaching his shield to his off-hand as he sized the enemy up. The two of them circled around each other, occasionally poking their weapons in to test the other's defenses. Link leaned heavily on his shield to block the attacks, but he knew it was a temporary measure at best; eventually he would have to go on the offensive. He was always a more analytical fighter, preferring to feel his enemy out and then go for a strike.

His opponent shifted, bringing the glaive around to a backwards stance. _Better for counterattacking,_ Link thought, _he's expecting me to take the first shot._ Already a plan was forming in his mind as he lowered himself down a bit, keeping his stance even and solid. He'd have to move fast and try to catch him out – the glaive's reach gave his enemy the advantage in this one. Link continued to slowly circle, before making his move. The green-clad swordsman's blade came around for a horizontal swing, quickly blocked by the glaive's pole. The enemy swept in for the counter; low, going for his legs. Link jumped back, and the blade shaved across his boots, barely missing him. This was his chance; the heavier weapon would take longer to recover, and it was now on his shield side. Link quickly advanced, shield moving to absorb the second blow from the glaive as his sword swung around once more and finally struck home.

His opponent dropped the weapon and fell before him as Link stepped back, looking over his defeated foe's form... And then smirked a bit, stepping over and extending a hand. "Not bad – normally fighting a southpaw would be a lot trickier, but you almost had me with that counter."

"Not good enough, clearly." The voice of his companion was gravelly, which made sense as the Goron got back to his feet and shook his head before collecting up his weapon again. "I'm still too freakin' slow to pick up on your plans, Link."

Link just chuckled softly before setting his 'sword' – a fiberglass pole wrapped with foam padding and covered with cloth – down on the table, unstrapping his 'shield' made of much the same. "Bear in mind, Graz. I've been doing this for a lot longer than you, plus I'm left-handed. The odds were pretty stacked against ya."

The Goron still grumbled a bit as he set the 'glaive' down, shaking his head before chuckling a bit. "Still, you were right. This is a heck of a lot better than any gym I've ever been to."

Reggie laughed a little bit as he picked out a few weapons of his own. An 'axe', made to emulate the quarter-moon blade style of an executioner's axe, followed by a 'dagger' thrust into his belt. "Told ya. Besides, there's a distinct lack of meatheads when you're out here swinging boff swords. Most of 'em wouldn't be caught dead out here screwing around."

Link just laughed a bit before shrugging. "Their loss." He paused for a moment, squinting at the horizon before sighing. "Looks like that storm's blowing in early..."

Reggie swore to himself before shaking his head. "Yeah. Alright guys, we've got time for one more all-in match. Gauntlet style – one fight at a time, don't hesitate to step in when it's your turn. Link, because you're the best one out of all of us, you want middle?"

Link just nodded a bit, picking up his sword and shield once more before getting in position. Reggie smiled as they all lined up. "Three... Two... One... LAY ON!"

The first opponent, another Hylian named Jax, approached holding a single sword, simple enough. He blocked the first strike with his blade, rotated to bring his shield side around and block the second one and tagged him with a quick shot. Graz was next in line, deciding to try something a little different as he rushed Link and came in with a powerful overhead swing. Link dodged to the side and landed two quick shots to the Goron's legs; a quick kill. Saria was next, wielding her spear. This was one of the few weapons Link was wary about fighting against, and that smirk on her face showed she knew it. She feinted a high stab for his chest, ducked low, and went for his legs. He barely managed to get the shield in place to block it, pushing it aside and tagging her right in the middle with a stab of his own. A Zora named Will was next, swinging twin shortswords at Link again and again. The blonde man had to dodge and block like mad, waiting for Will to run out of energy from his relentless assault. Finally his attack faltered and Link came in strong with quick stabs and cuts, one finally making it in and striking true. Finally, Reggie stepped up with his executioner's axe. Link didn't have his southpaw advantage against him; Reggie had prided himself on being ambidextrous, and had proven to be an even match for him. He set his feet once more as they slowly circled, and Link knew it would be to his best advantage to take this fight a bit slower.

It seemed like Reggie wasn't ready to give him this opportunity however as he came around with a quick strike towards Link's shield with his axe. Link knew the rules; another blow with a two-handed weapon and his shield was a loss... And just in time, Reggie came in to try and force him to block with the shield a second time. Instead, he brought his sword up and absorbed the hit with the blade, stepping to the side and trying to take the opening to go for the legs again. Reggie stepped back and avoided the quick strokes, forcing Link to either chase him or back off. He chose the latter, taking a moment to try and regain his focus. Reggie took two steps in, swinging the axe around in a wide horizontal arc. Instinctually, Link brought his shield up and blocked the shot, then mentally swore. The attack wasn't even close to in danger of hitting him, but Reggie had just cost him his shield. He quickly slid his arms from the straps and took advantage to try and rush in with a quick slash...

" _Link..."_

"Wha-?" Link looked around for a moment as he heard someone call his name. This gave Reggie just enough time to come in and strike him in the chest with his axe, bringing his attention back for a moment.

"Hah! Guess that's what you get for not paying attention, buddy." Reggie laughed, patting Link on the back as he took his position in the center of the gauntlet just in time for Jax to come in and start fighting as well.

Link shook his head, looking around a bit. The park was fairly quiet today, and there didn't seem to be anyone nearby that could've called his name... Who was that? He blinked for a moment before sighing softly. _'It's just my nerves, from those nightmares I've been having... Could've sworn that voice was the same one from...'_ He shook his head. Thinking about that wouldn't get him anywhere, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. _'Still, though... I'm sure I heard someone call me...'_

"Hey, Link! Wanna help us out here?" That was Saria's voice. Link turned and nodded – seemed like they were getting everything cleaned up and put away before the storm. He decided to leave his weird experiences and strange dreams aside for now, throwing himself into gathering their weapons so everyone could get away before the storm hit. The cleanup didn't take long, and Link was soon riding in the back seat of Reggie's car back to their apartment.

"I don't get it," Reggie said with a sigh as he took a drink from a beat-up military surplus canteen, "the weather lately has been absolutely nutzo. We were supposed to have it all clear!" He growled softly and pointed at the oncoming dark clouds. "Does that look all clear to you, Link?"

Link sighed. Reggie was a good friend and a smart guy, but when he was off on one of these rants... Saria picked up on it and just shook her head. "You do realize that most of what they're doing is just guessing, right? Same way you try and debug code – they see what something IS doing, and then take a guess as to why that is."

Reggie rolled his eyes at that. "Difference is, code has a structure. It has a certain harmony, and a flow to it – it's like music." He smiled a little. "Technology is an art form, Saria. And I am a proud purveyor of the technological arts."

Link could barely hide a laugh at that, and Saria didn't even bother. Reggie just grumbled a little bit as the trio finally returned home, starting the tedious process of bringing their assorted weapons in. They had just hauled the last sword into the storage room of the apartment complex when a rumble of thunder sounded and the rain began. "Guess we got that done just in time." With that, Reggie dropped onto the couch and sighed softly. "So who's got the short straw on dinner tonight?"

Saria nodded. "It's my turn. Link had classes and today was boff, so I'm probably the only one with enough working brain cells left to not burn the place down." Wordlessly Link gave her a thumbs-up before starting to head down the hall, looking to catch a quick nap before dinner. The young man kicked his boots off, climbed into bed, and within minutes was drifting off to sleep...

" _Link..."_

 _That voice. It was the same one he'd heard earlier, at the park. Link was standing in the middle of it once more, the rain slowly falling around and on him as he whirled to try and face where it was coming from. "Who's there? Hello?" Silence. Just the sound of the rain falling. It seemed to be late at night as well – the only lighting available was from streetlights and lampposts surrounding the area. He didn't normally come out here except for boffing, and yet there was nobody else; no weapons, no shouts and grunts of combat... Just him._

" _Link...!" There it was again. Link turned, starting to quickly walk towards the road. It sounded like a car was driving by, maybe that's what it was coming from. That voice sounded urgent, almost scared. "Link, help me...!" Whoever this strange woman was, she was clearly in trouble as Link picked up his pace. Puddles splashed with every step and he could feel the water in his boots, soaking into his hair and cutting streams across his face as he continued his urgent run. He had reached the road just in time to see a white car speed down it and away, carrying with it one last cry. "Link!"_

" _Wait!" The young man shouted out, reaching out as if to grasp the taillights now dwindling off down the road and disappearing into the storm. He felt a deep guilt, as if he had been unable to prevent danger to someone he cared dearly for..._

 _Then another rumble. A car – sleek, fast, and jet-black – was barreling down the road. Link stepped over to the sidewalk, grumbling to himself about 'crazy drivers', when the sound of the engine grew louder. He was looking down, trying to use the hood of his coat to keep some of the weather from his eyes, when the tires squealed._

 _Link glanced up just in time to see the hood of that black car barreling straight towards him, barely making out a malevolent grin on the man driving it._

" _LINK!"_

Link jerked awake, sitting up in bed and gasping for breath as he looked around the room with wide, panicked eyes. The room was dark, and he fumbled around before flipping his nightstand light on and slowly getting his breathing back under control. "Just another nightmare..." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head slightly.

"Link?" That wasn't a voice he recognized, his eyes widening as he froze up and started glancing around the room. There didn't seem to be anyone else around – no sign of Saria, or Reggie, or anyone at all for that matter. ' _I must be hearing things...'_ He thought, slowly turning and getting his feet back on the floor. "Link!"

That voice again. It sounded high pitched, and tiny in a way – almost cartoonish, really. He had no idea what was going on, but he cleared his throat softly and looked around. "Who's there? Come on, show yourself." He said it softly, under his breath as he grabbed for anything he could use as a weapon, fingers wrapping around a pocket knife he kept with his keys and other things.

"You're finally awake!" The high, squeaky voice continued, sounding like it was right behind him. Link whirled, swinging the knife around to bear –

A glowing ball of light bobbed and weaved in midair before his eyes, wings beating and helping it flutter and fly around. "Goodness gracious, you really are a heavy sleeper. You snore, too!"

Link found himself speechless at this. A glowing ball of light with wings... ' _No way. Those don't exist, I'm still dreaming.'_

The ball finally stopped bobbing around and floated in front of him, about a foot from his face. "Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself." The glowing blue-white ball of light cleared its throat. "My name's Navi. I'm your fairy partner!"

Link was vaguely aware of Navi's voice calling his name again as he flopped back on the bed, the shock finally getting to him and knocking him back out.

* * *

And so, the plot kicks into gear. Link's got a bit of a rude awakening ahead of him...

As always, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Temple that Time forgot

One project completed, on to a new one. I'm actually finding it surprising how difficult starting a new thing is, really - I'm hoping I can get into the swing of it and make this story as good as it should be.

Hopefully you guys like it. Please give me feedback on this chapter; I'm still trying to find a good rhythm for how this story should be written. The Alex Redding stuff I could fall into after a little while, but this is a new kind of feel for me.

* * *

"...nk?... Link...!" Slowly, Link became aware of a voice calling from a long distance away, almost muffled and echoing a bit. He felt distinctly comfortable, but the voice kept calling. "Link, wake up...!"

He turned a bit and grumbled softly to himself, shaking his head. It was a feminine voice as well, so... "Not now, Saria..." He mumbled out. _It's my day off,_ he thought with a groan, _why is Saria trying to get me out of bed? And... Why does she sound so high-pitched?_

This did nothing to defuse the voice that kept talking at him. "Goodness, Link. You've got to wake up, it's important!" This was followed by a warm nudging and a bright light, clearly disturbing his attempts to go back to sleep.

A bit more grumbling and he finally opened his eyes with a sigh, blinking for a moment. "Alright Saria, I'm awake... Man, you would not believe the dream I had." He blinked away the sleepiness. "I came in here, crashed on the bed, and saw... A..." Link trailed off as his eyes opened fully.

A ball of blue-white light attached to a set of wings was flittering and buzzing around his head. "Finally, you're awake!" The ball squeaked out in that strange, high pitched voice. "I was worried that you'd hurt yourself when you fell over like that!" With that she whirled around his head a few times before resting about a foot in front of his face. "Who's Saria? Is that the green haired girl you were talking to earlier?"

Link may have been a heavy sleeper and slow to react when he woke up, but seeing a bona fide fairy in front of him got him from dopey to fully alert as he let out a cry of shock and immediately started squirming away, back against the wall. "Wh-who are you?! What are you doing here?" His eyes were wide, clearly in shock as he saw a creature that belonged only in fantasy floating and hovering in front of him.

The fairy paused for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "Goodness, I wish you wouldn't be so jumpy... But since you asked, I'll answer." She let out a little sparkle before bobbing in the air for a moment. "I'm Navi, Navi the fairy! The Goddesses sent me to be your aide. I'm here to help you, but we've got to get moving." The fairy seemed to look around a bit. "The kingdom is in danger, and you're our only hope!"

This made Link immediately stop mid-thought, shaking his head. "What are you talking about? Fairies... Goddesses..." He looked around for a moment. "I've gotta be dreaming. Right?" He moved a hand up, slapping himself quickly and shaking his head before looking up again. "...Fairy's still there. Not a dream. Oh I wish it was a dream, but it's so not a dream."

Navi was getting more confused by the moment. "Link, now isn't the time for games! You need to get moving, they're probably already on the way here!" The fairy turned an annoyed shade of pinkish red, bouncing around again. "Grab what you need and let's get going!" She started flying towards the door, and then back to Link again.

Link was dumbstruck, sitting in his chair and staring at this fairy for a moment. He felt his body wanting to go unconscious in shock again, but he resisted as best he could – if that happened, she'd probably just wake him up again. _This can't be real... Fairies don't exist, the Goddesses don't care, why would the kingdom be in danger...?_ He finally just groaned before shaking his head. "Okay, Link. Think this through. You're clearly having a hallucination of some kind, probably taken on from stress. Can't be heat related, you weren't out at boffing long enough for it to take any kind of risk..." He shook his head. "Something bad I had for lunch, possibly..."

Navi groaned softly before flying into him, bumping against his head firmly. "Come on! Stop mumbling to yourself. I'm not a hallucination, you felt me run into you after all!" She bounced in his view once more.

Link rubbed his temple a bit from where Navi had flown into him before shaking his head again. "But... Fairies don't exist. Magic was always just a myth – something to hide that some people in the ancient history of Hyrule were better, faster, smarter, or just flat-out luckier than others! You're a legend, a story!" He swatted at her a bit. "Go away, go back to a storybook and stop giving me a headache!"

She let out an angry groan and got right in his face again. "Listen. To. Me. I don't know what you're babbling on about, but you don't have time. If you get going I'll try and explain on the way, but right now we don't have that luxury! Now let's get going!" She bolted towards the door again.

Just in time for Saria to open it. "Link, what are you shouting about? Are you... Okay..." She trailed off, staring at the glowing ball of light currently bobbing around in his room. "What in the..."

Navi glanced over and sighed to herself, bobbing in midair with what could only be described as irritation. "Oh please, don't tell me that you're confused too! Look, just..." She finally sparked once more, a flash of light stopping the stream of stammered questions already spilling from Saria's lips. "I've only got time to explain this once. Really I don't even have time for that but I need you both to trust me and listen closely. Link? You're in danger. There are powers beyond either of you that have met, and things have been put into motion that cannot be stopped. You're the only hope Hyrule has left. And you, you must be Saria. Link was mumbling about you while he was out." She turned her attention to the emerald haired girl. "Link's in deep trouble. There's probably already guards on the way here-"

A voice came from outside the door. "Yo, Link! Got some kind of goons here looking for ya. They say they're on official business but ain't identifying themselves. You want me to tell them to go pound sand?"

Navi squeaked softly, Saria's eyes widened, and Link visibly paled. He slowly cleared his throat, his voice wavering. "Y-yeah, Reggie... I don't have any idea what they'd want, and I'm a little... Busy."

There was a soft laugh from the other side of the door and Reggie's voice came again. "Yeah, I figured as much! Just make sure you two use protection, okay? My budget doesn't extend to covering a kid." This implication made both Hylians blush deeply and exchange a look.

Navi finally groaned and spoke up once more. "Now, are you both listening to me? Good. Whoever that person was, he clearly just bought us some time but not very much. Link, you need to get out of here – I know a place you can hide out." She bobbed in the air before bolting towards the door, and then back. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Link slowly got to his feet, shaking his head a bit in shock. "But... What about Saria? Or Reggie? What's going on, what'll happen to them?"

The fairy sighed once more. "We can work that out later. They're not after them – at least not yet. The immediate concern is to get you somewhere else. Now come ON!" With that, she bolted underneath the door.

Link shook his head. "This can't be happening, I've got to be dreaming..." He felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Just earlier today I was wishing life was more than just boring classes, a job that sucked, and the only excitement available was during their regular boffing sessions at the park. Now I've got a fairy telling me I'm in danger, people knocking at my door looking for me just after her warning, and some nebulous idea that Hyrule is in danger._

Saria broke his reverie by grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around to face her. "Link. I don't know what's going on, but I don't believe in coincidence. There's been something bad on the wind, I've been able to sense it." She shook her head a bit. "I don't know whether or not this weird glowing ball is trustworthy, but I know there's something greater than us out there. If she's the emissary for whatever that 'thing' is, you need to listen to her." She pulled him close into a kiss, before nodding. "We'll be okay. If it comes to it, I'm a lot sneakier and tougher than I look. Okay?"

Link sighed, nodding and giving her another kiss. "I'll have my phone. I'll text you once I know where this is all going... Hopefully I'll get there and it'll be some kinda prank that Reggie sorted out or something." With that, he grabbed the few things he needed... Including a switchblade that he'd bought on a whim a few weeks ago. _Glad that sometimes random decisions work._ He scooted out the door, just in time for Navi to fly back and wave at him.

"Come on! We've gotta get out of here, I'm sensing more trouble on the way." This time, she stuck close to him as he headed for the door.

"Reggie? I'm heading out for a while, I'll be back later!" He called over his shoulder to his friend, who was currently busy in the kitchen. Reggie gave him a thumbs-up without looking back, and Link headed out the door and into the weather. The rainstorm had kicked up a few notches, and thunder rumbled through the lot as Link headed downstairs towards the parking lot. "Alright. My bike's just around the corner here..." Link rounded towards the canopy-covered area he left his motorcycle at.

"WATCH OUT!" Navi cried out in warning, and Link didn't hesitate to duck. He just barely avoided a baton swinging through the air where his head had once been. His eyes widened, before glancing over to his side.

Standing in the shadows was a large, bulky Hylian in dark clothing, growling softly at him. "Link Graham, you need to come with us. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Link's eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest. This was bad, and he glanced over to Navi... Who floated over and got in the goon's face. "Run for it!" A bright flash came from the fairy, briefly blinding the guard so Link could make a rush for his bike. Quickly he kicked it into life with a loud roar, glancing over to Navi before twisting the throttle open.

Another goon came around, trying to get in front of him. "Get off the bike!" Link's eyes widened and he nearly lost control. _No time to turn!_ He turned his head away, expecting to feel a heavy, meaty THUNK as the front wheel of his motorcycle crashed into the black suited man...

Nothing. Just a rush of smoke. Eyes wide, Link looked over his shoulder just in time to see the suited individual reforming from a cloud of black smoke, and the only marks that showed he'd even made contact were a few dark ichor-like stains on the headlight. Link gunned the engine and peeled out of the driveway at top speed, his heart pounding in his chest.

A few brief moments later, Navi had caught up with him. "Okay, great. We're clear – now we've got to get to the Temple of Time. We'll be safe there!"

Link glanced up at the glowing fairy that was currently doing her best to keep pace before slowing his bike down a bit, letting her slip into his jacket's hood. "The Temple? That old relic site?" He shook his head again. "It's ancient history, and what's more it's not even that big a tourist spot anymore. Why are we going there? And for that matter... Why am I listening to you?"

Navi groaned softly. "Are we doing this again, really? Just keep going and head for the Temple. I'll explain the best I can on the way."

Link sighed, gunning the engine on his motorcycle again. "This had better be good..."

As they rolled down the highway, Navi started. "Here's what I know. Over a thousand years ago, a legendary hero..."

Link cut in. "...Defeated a great evil and brought the kingdom into a new age of prosperity. I know that, it's ancient history. A lot of it's seen as nothing more than myths and legends at this point, but the basics are there was a great war and the hero defeated the dictator. I know my Hylian history, as painful as that class is."

Navi huffed. "What they probably don't teach in those classes is what happened immediately after that. See, this great evil was more than just a dictator. He was a powerful and wicked sorcerer that had taken a bestial form, known as Ganon. What's more, this wasn't the first time Ganon had been destroyed.

"See, Hyrule has always had what some call the 'Cycle of Strife'. Golden ages followed by eras of unrest, a great conflict, and either a new golden age or an era of darkness. The path chosen at the conflict has always depended on the outcome of a climactic battle between Ganon and the legendary hero."

Link nodded a bit. "I'm trying my hardest to keep an open mind here, so I'm following you so far. Basically it's the world's longest-running conflict between... families? Clans? Ideologies? Something like that, I guess."

Navi made a distinctly negative sounding noise. "Nope. It's always the same person on the side of darkness. The same Ganon, or Ganondorf as his human form is known."

Link nearly lost control for a moment at that, glancing over his shoulder at the glowing ball in his hoodie. "Wait a second. Assuming what you're saying is true, this Ganondorf is thousands of years old now... And furthermore, these days he's the ambassador from the Gerudo Oligarchy."

The soft gasp said it all. "He's a Gerudo ambassador? That explains a lot... Ganondorf originated from the Gerudo desert – one of the rare male Gerudo."

Link groaned. "You're getting off track. So let's just say I believe you and that the ambassador has been around long before any of this happened. So what happened a thousand years ago?"

Navi nodded a bit. "Right, right... Okay, so. A thousand years ago, Ganondorf – in his bestial form of Ganon – fought against the hero that had been reincarnated time and time again to fight against him, and Link won... But with a heavy cost. The countryside was permanently damaged and shook, to the point where Hyrule needed time to recover. And the only way the hero knew to buy them the time, and to keep Ganondorf from coming back again, was to use the power of the Triforce."

Link paused for a moment. "The Triforce... In mythos, it was a golden artifact left by the goddesses that created the world. It had the power to grant the wishes of anyone that touched it."

Navi chuckled softly. "Seems like your education system isn't as bad as I'd thought. Correct, though it's just as mythological as I am so I'd say factor that in. Anyway, the hero used the Triforce and wished for the powers of magic to be stripped from the world. No more spells, no more arcane powers. It was time for Hyrule to move forward without magic, because without it nobody would be able to resurrect Ganondorf – he would be rendered powerless."

Link scoffed, dodging a few vehicles on the road as the rain came down heavily, heading for a turn towards the highway. "Yeah, fat lot of good that's done if you're to be believed..." He paused. "Wait, fairies are supposedly magical beings, right? How are you even here, how do you even exist?"

Navi paused for a moment. "...Long story. The truth is, magic could not be completely stripped from the world. But what could be taken away was the ability for anyone IN the world to actually use it. Nobody's been able to cast, comprehend, or even acknowledge the existence of magic ever since the hero made his wish. Everyone discards it as a–"

"– A story that people use to explain the early forms of technology and how some of the things in the past happened..." Link shook his head. _This makes no sense, but the evidence for it is currently sitting in my hood._ "So magic's been gone for a thousand years... At which point Hyrule turned to technology, the way we have today."

Navi beamed at him. "You're getting it! I knew you'd figure it out if I just gave you time. Exactly right. The problem is... Even though nobody could use magic, Ganondorf represents a manifestation of evil incarnate. The stronger the forces of evil and darkness grow, the greater his strength. Eventually, with a large enough occurrence, he would gain power to be reborn in the modern world."

Link trailed off for a moment. "...The Unification War..." He shook his head. "About forty years ago, the entirety of Hyrule was plunged into a particularly nasty civil war. Rogue factions within all four kingdoms had united with the goal of overthrowing the current division between kingdoms. They wanted to unify all of Hyrule under a dictatorship. It was... Bloody." He sighed softly. "I'm guessing a brutal war would provide plenty of the required evil and darkness to revive him?"

Navi hesitated before replying. "...That sounds like it would be enough, yes. So that explains where he was able to return from..." She paused before nodding. "We've got to get to the Temple. Everything will make sense once we arrive."

Link turned his motorcycle, getting off the highway before glancing over again. "You still haven't explained how I factor into any of this. For that matter, how do I know that you're not some illusion Ganondorf came up with to try and catch me out? If what you're saying is true, he'd have the power to pull that off easily."

Navi shook a little bit in a negative gesture. "Not exactly. The powers of magic still can't be used by anyone – not even Ganondorf. The way he's taking control is through the Oligarchy's technology; he likely used it to get himself in the ambassador position, and whatever he's got planned from there will probably be using the same tech."

Link shook his head. "That still doesn't answer why I'm involved. From what you told me a legendary hero beat him every time in the past, and I'm guessing that if Ganondorf is somehow magically still able to live and cause trouble this hero is somehow able to keep showing up and fighting him. If that's the case, then why am I being soaked through rushing to an old temple that serves more as a tourist attraction than anything else these days?"

Navi paused for a moment. "...You're only half-right. It is the same Ganondorf, no matter how many years pass. That is the nature of his malevolent powers and his very nature. But the hero..." She shook her head. "There are only two things about the hero that remain the same. His bloodline and his name... The name Link."

Link nearly lost control of his motorcycle for the second time that evening as his eyes widened at that. "W-wait... Are you telling me...?"

Navi gave a small flash of magical light from his hood. "Yes, Link. You're the last surviving member of the bloodline of the hero. You are the legendary hero for this generation, fated to combat Ganondorf and fight for the future of all Hyrule."

Link shook his head as he followed a few signs pointing towards the Temple of Time, gunning the engine once more as he saw the ancient structure coming into view. "Well... No pressure, right?" He pulled the motorcycle around and parked, climbing off. "Alright, we're here. Please tell me you know where we're supposed to be going."

Navi just blinked once more and bobbed in the air. "Yeah, follow me!" With that she disappeared into the Temple, Link running to keep up and follow her in. They'd only made it a few steps into the Temple itself when the fairy stopped, looking around. "Goddesses... What happened to this place...?" She whispered, glancing over.

The temple had fallen into a state of disrepair. The stained glass had faded and cracked, cobwebs and dust collected over every surface. The altar in the middle was cracked and worn, the carpets and tapestries sun-bleached and threadbare. The entire temple felt old and abandoned, almost like a ghost from the past. Link silently walked down the center aisle towards the altar. "Age. The Hylian Historical Society couldn't keep up with the maintenance in this place, so they just let it rot and tried to keep it standing."

Navi shuddered as she flew along, looking over the rough stone and marble surfaces, taking in the wear and age visible in every crack and brick. "...The last time I was here, this place was bright. Vibrant. Full of color and life..." She had turned a sad blue color. "Now look at it..."

Link was examining the altar before glancing over to the fairy once more. "The idea of magic and the Goddesses had faded, so the people didn't see any need to keep coming here. Simple as that." He paused, glancing over the three indentations in the altar stone. "...Was there ever supposed to be something in these? I've been here once or twice, and always wondered about that."

Navi let out a morose sound. "Yes, Link... The Spiritual Stones once rested here. They were the key to protecting the Sacred Realm, and the treasure this place was built to protect. Without them, I'm not even sure what to do from here... I thought they'd still be resting here."

Link nodded, lost in thought as his fingers traced the black marble atop the altar once again. "So I suppose our first job is to figure out where these 'Spiritual Stones' went. So..." He leaned against it, mind wandering. "I doubt they're any good on their own, so they'll probably be all together. It's just a question of figuring out where."

Navi flew around a little bit, before spying a dusty looking book on a nearby table. "Hey, Link! Over here, I think I found something!"

The green-clad young man came around, glancing at the book and then at Navi. "Huh... I haven't seen this here before." With that, he cracked the book open and started looking it over. "...It's a journal of some kind." His eyes widened. "Maybe this belonged to whoever took those stones you were talking about!" With that, he flipped back to the last few entries and began to read.

" _...The forces of evil are growing once more. I can feel their dark power intensifying day by day. It is of no doubt in my mind that the Ganondorf Dragmire currently in the Gerudo Embassy is either the same as told of in the ancient texts or his direct descendant and heir to his power and whims. To make matters worse, we still have yet to find the newest incarnation of the Hero of Hyrule; he is the only one that can wield the blade of evil's bane and save us all once more. In an attempt to protect the gateway to the Sacred Realm should Ganondorf's plans come to fruition, I have taken the Spiritual Stones and fled to a hideaway. I am confident that the Hero will find his way there._

" _Hero, if you are reading this, make your way to the place where millennia ago your path crossed with one that you saved. Return to what was your ancestor's home when his home cast him out, and seek out the Truth of your destiny. I will be awaiting._

" _-Impa."_

Link glanced up to Navi again. "...Can you make anything of all this? 'Path crossed with one that you saved'... 'Ancestor's home when his home cast him out...'" Link shook his head. "Riddles were never my strong suit. Can you figure anything out about this?"

Navi was quiet for a few long moments before slowly speaking again. "...I think I know where we're going, but I have no idea if it's a new place these days. So much has changed that it's far too easy for me to get lost, but if I'm right about this..." She floated down around Link's face.

"Link, we need to find Lon Lon Ranch. Or, at least wherever Lon Lon Ranch used to be."

* * *

You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you? Of course now there's just as many questions as answers, even though now Link's gotten the story of why he's so important in all this.

Whether he's thrilled about it or is capable, that's another story.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing Timelines

And we're back! Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been working on the second draft of my novel and giving that most of my focus, so working on this has taken a bit of a back seat. The good news is I'm likely going to be able to bring it from a 50k word NaNoWriMo story to an 80k+ full-length novel, so it's much more fleshed out and deep! More updates to come on that one. I'm aiming to have it ready to be shopped around by the end of the summer, at which point I'll decide whether to go for a publisher or go it alone.

And speaking of updates, I've decided to do something a little bit strange. Because I figured 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' and I'm actually making consistent, steady updates to my work, I've started an account on a certain crowd-funding creator page that starts with a P! I can't link it here (or even name it but if you can find it I'll appreciate your _patronage_ ) because Fanfic is still a bit of a pain, but if you go on the main website and search 'Freelancer Josiah' you'll find my page there. Don't worry, I don't plan to lock any of my content behind a paywall - it wouldn't be fair to you guys, since you're the ones making all of this possible. If you have the spare income and feel like supporting me, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Anyway, enough housekeeping for now... Again, thank you for all your support. I'll try and keep chapters coming at a steady pace, but like I said I am giving priority to the novel - it's been something I've dreamed of for years, so I want to chase it down.

Anyway, enough talk from me. On with the show!

* * *

"Okay, explanation time again. Lon Lon Ranch?" Link could feel his headache returning as he and Navi returned to his motorcycle and set off once more. "How were you able to get that out of the riddle there?" He focused, getting back on the highway and heading off.

The fairy sparked softly and explained. "Link, your ancestor... Or at least one of them, the one referred to there? That particular generation of your lineage began his life living as a Kokiri."

As soon as Navi said that, Link pulled his bike off the highway. "Okay, hang on. Again." He rounded a corner, finding an old parking lot to hide out in while he turned to face Navi. "Kokiri? You mean like those naturalist crazies that live in the forest and harass the Gerudo Oligarchy?" He shook his head for a moment. "You're full of it, sparkles. I may not be able to deny what's right in front of my face, but I can sure as blazes tell you when something doesn't add up." He glared at her before pulling a map of Hyrule from a compartment on his motorcycle and starting to look at it. "And even if I was to believe you, which I really don't now? That has nothing to do with the Lon family."

With a sigh, she shook her head and circled him. "Still denying it, even after everything? Suit yourself, but..." She paused for a moment, floating back around in front of his face. "Wait, hang on. Naturalists, harassing the Gerudo? Lon family? Now what are **you** talking about?" She bobbed in midair, circling his head.

The would-be hero sighed. "The Lon family is probably the oldest food manufacturing and mass farming companies in Hyrule. They cover the bulk of the food that goes around the continent. Now if you're saying that once upon a time they were just a small ranch, I can believe that but now they're much, MUCH bigger of a deal." He shook his head. "Lon-Mart grocery stores are everywhere. Unless you've got a very specific idea about where this 'Impa' character is, we're not gonna get anywhere." He laid the map out, sighing softly. "We're looking for a needle in a haystack, and I don't even know who we're looking for or how to tell it's them."

Navi bobbed in the air. "Leave that part to me. Impa is a Sheikah; she has been in every cycle, I have no reason to think she won't be in this one."

There was a brief moment of silence before Link let out a humorless laugh. "Oh! Well that makes things easier. So now it's confirmed she doesn't exist." He shook his head. "The Sheikah died out over a century ago. With Hyrule moving into a modern era, the idea of a cult of warrior-monks tied to some ancient powers that didn't exist – well," he paused for a moment, "Didn't exist anymore at least – seemed to be a relic of the past. Nobody followed their teaching, nobody kept up with them, and they died off." He shook his head. "We took a trip out to a museum when I was in high school. They had a special exhibit of Sheikah artifacts available and we checked them out. An interesting culture, but it's gone these days."

There was nothing but the buzzing of fairy wings for a few moments before Navi spoke up again. "...This era doesn't make any sense. The Sheikah can't be gone." She buzzed around once more. "They're more than just 'warrior-monks', Link. They're used by the Goddesses themselves, tools to place the odds as far in the Hero's favor as possible whenever the cycle repeats. The Sheikah had been 'extinct' before, and still come back out of hiding. They're still around. Maybe not as influential or powerful as they were back in my time, but they still exist." She bobbed in place, shaking around in a negative way. "I'm still trying to catch up with some other stuff you said. Lon-Mart? What are you talking about?"

Link groaned softly, rubbing his forehead. "There's way too much you don't know about our time, and I'm not even sure why I'm bothering to explain. Look, take a look here." He sighed. "I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this, but it's the only idea I have." He pointed to the map. "This is a map of all of Hyrule, including the four kingdoms. What I want you to do is look it over, see how much it compares to the Hyrule you know." He rubbed at his temples. "I don't know why I'm even believing a word of this... It just feels like I should. And frankly that makes me wonder if I shouldn't just run off on you and go see a shrink – heck, if Saria hadn't seen you as well and proved I wasn't losing my mind, I would have."

If Link could see through the magical light surrounding her, Navi would be resting her forehead in one hand and shaking her head. "Really? Are we coming back to that old problem again? Link, by now you should be able to figure out that I'm not lying to you. Why would I have any reason to?"

"Because none of this makes sense!" He barked out at her. "You're a fairy, you're MADE from magic. If magic doesn't exist anymore, then how are you still here harassing me?!" He sighed, shaking his head. "Those goons could've easily just had some questions about something that happened on campus, and then when I ran off I made myself suspicious. So now I've probably got the cops looking for me, my girlfriend AND my best friend are tangled up in it, and now I'm talking to a sentient, glowing ball of something that doesn't exist and she's telling me that everything I've been taught and has been taught for years now is a lie!" With that, he folded the map back up and climbed back on his bike. "This is ridiculous. I'm going home."

He was only able to kick the bike's engine once before Navi got back into his face. "WAIT!" She sighed a bit. "Look, I don't know how to explain any of this to you. Regarding your question about how I still exist without magic... I don't know either. I've been chalking it up to the goddesses' influence thus far." She flickered a few times. "I know that I'm not at full power, that's for sure. Half the stuff I used to be able to do, I just can't. All I can do is guide you and try to help you piece all this together." She let out a soft sigh. "And if those thugs were just normal people, how do you explain one turning to smoke and pulling back together when you drove right through him?"

There was a moment's hesitation after that. "...I really hate it when the improbable glowing ball is right." Link sighed again, shaking his head. "Okay. So assuming that everything is real so far, and that I'm not going completely insane... We need to find whatever Lon-Mart location or related place this 'Impa' would have gone to." He unfolded the map again. "That note had to be written recently, it didn't look faded at all. So Impa would know what the world is like now."

Navi cheered softly to herself, before moving back over to him. "True, but at the same time she'd have some inclination of what the world used to be like. She made a lot of statements that implied what it used to be – things that only I would really 'get'."

Link glanced up. "Yeah, that reminds me. What was that note even all about? 'Ancestor's home when his home cast him out'?" He looked back at the map.

As she examined the map, the fairy spoke. "Basically, one of your ancestors was cast out when it turned out he was a Hylian and not a Kokiri. After his quest ended, he married Malon Lon – a farm hand in the old Hyrule, and led his life as a rancher. In fact, another Link came a few generations later and started out as a ranch hand."

Link shook his head once more. "...Okay, so assuming I buy all of that it makes sense. Which means that if this Impa meant the actual ancestral home..." He paused for a moment. "Where was Lon Lon Ranch when you were around?" _I hope she doesn't point out what I think she will..._

The fairy floated over, focusing on the map. "Hmm... The landmass has changed, and all these new lines and features make it really hard to keep track, but the general outline and shape is the same... Ah!" She pointed out a spot right near the center of the Hylian Kingdom. "Right about here. This was where the original ranch was."

After following her gaze, the would-be hero let out a groan of annoyance. "Of course it is." He shook his head as he examined the map before starting to fold it up and put it away. "Why wouldn't it be there? Why couldn't it actually be one of the store locations?" He could see Navi getting ready to speak but cut her off. "That location isn't a store. It's not open to the public... Heck, I don't even know whether it has regular employees there." He revved his motorcycle up once again. "It's a warehouse, and probably not one that's in high use." The green-clad young man waved for Navi to climb back into his hoodie before taking off once more.

They had only made it a few miles down the road before Navi spoke up once more. "So... That warehouse... If that's where Impa is, we're going to need to get in there somehow."

Link shook his head. "Not a chance," he grumbled, "This isn't somewhere that they allow the general public into. The story is that the Lon family started out there, and when the stores started getting more popular they thought about opening a museum of some kind up. Never really came to much so they keep assorted junk and pieces from the early days there, sorta use it as a clearing house for when stores open, close, move around, that sort of thing." He took a turn, getting back on the highway. "If this Impa is in there, it means she's got a key or she broke in."

"Link, she's a Sheikah," came her voice, "She's got more tricks than any of us probably know about. If she wanted to get in, she would... And she'd leave a way for us to get in, too. Especially if she has the Spiritual Stones."

"For both of our sake I hope you're right, because if not then this little quest to save the world is going to end before it even kicks off." Link sighed, still motoring down the road for a few minutes. "...If it turns out that this is all a wild goose chase, I'm going home and I'm going to bed." Navi had nothing to say to that, so they rode along in silence.

As soon as Link turned off the highway, Navi spoke up again. "What is this thing you're riding, anyway? It's like a motorized horse... I've heard that Sheikah technology was able to make a magical two-wheeled machine like this, but I've never seen anything like it... And it can't work on magic, I've seen a few of them around – they all look different though."

This made Link pause for a moment. _How do I explain combustion engines to someone that's never seen anything like it?!_ He finally sighed, shaking his head. "It's called a motorcycle. Since we don't have magic, we've had to find other ways to power our stuff. This one is running off a gas engine." The silence didn't seem to convince him that she understood. "...Look, all you need to know is gas is a liquid that makes this thing go, and occasionally I need to add more to keep it going. Okay?"

There was a soft 'ah' sound from his hoodie and then silence for a few more moments, before she spoke again. "...What's its name?"

Link had to pause for an even longer moment this time. "Name...?"

"Yeah, I saw some writing on the side of it. What's it called?"

He had to take a moment to figure out what she was talking about before nodding. "Oh! That's the make and model – basically who made it, and what type it is. The bike's made by Gerudo Motor Company; they don't do too many motorcycles, but I've always been a fan when they did – really efficient designs, stylish, nothing too flashy, and above all reliable and cheap to run." He reached down, giving the bike's fuel tank a pat. "All in all, everything a broke college student needs for his day to day ride." He chuckled a little bit.

They were just pulling into the parking lot of the dark warehouse marked with 'Lon-Mart Storage Facility; No Public Entry' when Navi spoke up again. "...But what's it called? There's a name on it that's just kinda ringing a bell to me..."

Link parked the bike and climbed off, grabbing a flashlight and looking at the building. "Hmm? Oh, the model?" He shone the light on the side of the gas tank. "It's a Gerudo Motors _Epona_. Apparently it was named after a... Legendary... Horse." He blinked for a moment before turning to Navi, who had just flown out of his hood and was now looking very closely at his bike.

"Link..." She started out, staring at the stylized _Epona_ logo alongside the silhouette of a horse on the side of the bike's gas tank.

"No." He shook his head. "If you're about to say that the legendary hero you knew rode that specific horse, I don't want to hear it. I've had my brain absolutely destroyed enough for one day, thank you very much." With that, he turned towards the warehouse. Navi fluttered around the motorcycle for a moment more, before darting off to keep up with Link. The warehouse itself was darkened, with no clear signs of anyone forcing an entrance or even trying to get in. "Alright, so... Here's the problem. This place probably has security cameras, alarms, all the good stuff like that." He slowly walked around the outskirts of the facility, thinking out loud. "Assuming this Impa really is a Sheikah and is actually here, it probably wouldn't be a problem for her. I don't know about you but I'm no Sheikah."

Navi paused for a moment before nodding. "Why don't I go have a look around, see if I can find her?" At Link's raised eyebrow, she explained. "Well, you have a hard enough time believing I'm real and I'm right here talking to you. If one of these cameras sees me, what are they gonna do? Report that a rogue fairy broke into their junk?" She bobbed in midair. "Besides, Impa would be looking for me just as much as you. If I can find her, she'll come out, we'll get the Stones, and be back on our way to the Temple in no time!"

Link looked thoughtful at that before finally nodding. "...Alright. I'm not keen on waiting around outside, but I'm even less keen on trying to break into somewhere. If what you're saying is true I'm already a wanted man, would rather not give them an excuse to actually be looking for me." With that, he headed back towards his bike. "I'm gonna find a better place for this thing to be out of sight. You see if you can find a way in and track her down." Navi blinked in an affirmative, and started examining the building.

It wasn't very hard for her to find an entryway; all she had to do was find where one of the ventilation shafts met the outside world, and she slipped in unnoticed. _That was easy,_ She thought to herself, humming as she flew through the vents and found her way into the warehouse proper, _Now to track Impa down. Once Link gets a chance to talk to her, I'm sure all his doubts will be eased._ Feeling confident, she used a bit of her inherent magic to boost her low light vision... And then let out a squeak of shock. This warehouse was even larger than she expected, and it looked to be little more than an absolute disorganized mess of boxes, items, and glorified junk. _I guess that's why getting in was so easy... And they keep this place locked up because they're worried people will steal things? Thieves wouldn't even be able to find the exits!_ The fairy let out a sigh of annoyance as she began slowly flying and exploring through the shelves, kicking up little trails of dust whenever she flew too close to stacks of items that seemed to have been left there for years.

Meanwhile outside, Link sighed once more as he tried to get his thoughts together. _Link, what are you doing out here? You're following the instructions of something that shouldn't exist. You've been having nightmares for a while, what are the odds this is just a far too realistic dream?_ He paused on that thought before fishing around in his backpack, pulling out a multitool. _One easy way to find out. It's a bit more extreme than pinching yourself, but it's probably more effective._ He flipped the small knife from his tool, raising his hand up and bringing the blade to a finger. With a wince and soft hiss, he pricked the flesh before waiting a moment with his eyes closed. _One... Two... Three... Four... Five._ He opened his eyes again, hoping to see his bedroom.

Nothing. He was still leaning against the wall of a Lon-Mart warehouse, except now he had a drop of blood running along his finger. _Crap. I am awake. That means either I'm hallucinating, or all this is really happening._ Swearing softly to himself he put the knife away, kicking a rock across the parking lot in annoyance. _I don't know which one is worse..._

Back in the warehouse, Navi was starting to go from annoyed to worried. _Link's right about the location. I can sense something around here... Some magical influence. Even without access to the power, the Stones still hold a connection to Hyrule's past. This has to be the place, but where's Impa?_ Her wings buzzed away as she kept searching, heading towards the offices when something stopped her dead in midair. A deep, unmistakable feeling set deep in the fairy's gut. A feeling of dread. _Oh no..._ She slowly flew in, rounding the corner towards a lit room.

There on the ground lay an older woman, silver hair pulled back into a bun. She was clearly a Hylian by birth judging by the pointed ears, but that wasn't what Navi was staring at. She was staring at the necklace she was wearing, a necklace with a strange charm on it. The fairy's glow brightened and turned red with shock as she realized what it was – it was the symbol of a Sheikah.

Navi had just found Impa.

"LIIIINK!"

The would-be hero went from his idle thoughts and frustrations to full alert in a second as he heard that voice. It had to be Navi, but she was nowhere around him. "Navi! What's going on?!" He looked around, trying to find her. "Where are you?"

"I'm talking to you magically – don't ask how it's possible, we don't have time. I found Impa but she's hurt, badly. It can't have happened too long ago, but I need your help. I can get the doors unlocked but..." She trailed off for a moment, her words echoing in his head before she spoke again. "WATCH OUT!"

This time he didn't hesitate, ducking just in time for an attack to come swinging through the air where his head used to be. "Wah!" He turned to face his assailant, just in time to watch them wind up and try for another strike. Despite being caught flatfooted, Link was still able to throw himself out of the way. "Who the heck are you?!"

The figure turned and Link's eyes widened, jaw dropping. A pig-faced, green-skinned, tusked creature looked at him, dark eyes clearly showing malevolent intent. The creature grunted and turned, sneering at the young man in green before readying the heavy club it was wielding for another attack.

Link decided not to give him the chance, setting his feet and charging at the piggish creature as he tried to pull his pocket knife back out. This plan fell through quickly as he made impact and the beast didn't give an inch. _What is this thing made of?!_ He stumbled back, shaking his head; whatever it was, it seemed to be made of pure muscle. It grunted again, almost mocking him as he staggered backwards. "NAVI! HELP!" He cried out.

"What's going on? I'm not out there, Link. Hang on!" The fairy's eyes closed for a moment and she focused. Link could faintly feel an odd tingle in the back of his eyes as he dodged another earth-shaking swing from the monster's club, leaving a significant chunk of broken pavement. "I'm trying to share perception, see what you see." Link just shook his head once more, trying to run and get some distance from the monster before turning to face it just as Navi managed to link her perception to his... And she gasped. "Moblin!"

The word echoed in Link's head for a moment as he fumbled his pocket knife out, flipping the blade around. "What's a moblin?!" He shouted out, the creature pausing for a moment as Link called its name before paying attention again, trying to rush him down.

"One of Ganon's creatures! I have no idea how he managed to animate one. They're not very smart, but they make up for it in strength!" Navi had to think fast. Without her help, Link would be in serious trouble facing his first Moblin. _Ganondorf's strength shouldn't be this strong yet, he wouldn't be able to reanimate Moblins... Unless..._ She shook the thought away. "I'll be right out to help!" With a hesitant look back at Impa, Navi took off once more and headed back outside. She arrived just in time for Link to take cover again, the Moblin's strike knocking some brick off the warehouse. He'd managed to find a length of lead pipe, and was attempting to find some chance to attack it. Quickly Navi flew down, circling the pig-faced monster. "Go for the legs! They're too strong to take damage from anything unless you can get them down!"

Link complied, waiting for the Moblin to try a wide horizontal swing. He quickly ducked it, coming in and bringing the pipe down on one knee with a loud CRACK! The beast let out a roar of pain and anger, going down onto its good knee. He could faintly hear Navi calling out, but Link was focused now. Something deep inside him seemed to immediately know what to do next. _Get around behind, go for the head._ He could hear his own voice echo in his mind as he came around, a knee digging into the Moblin's lower back as he brought the pipe down hard on the back of its head. The impact was strong enough to bend the pipe almost 90 degrees, and the sound of bone cracking and shattering was clear just beneath the heavy, metallic CLANG! The Moblin let out a long, low groan before collapsing forwards, still and unmoving.

Link let out a pant and gasp, trying to catch his breath. "Wha... Huff..." He dropped the bent pipe, staring at the thing's body. "What... Was THAT?!" He looked up at Navi.

The fairy seemed distracted, slowly flying and hovering over the Moblin's body. "A Moblin, Link. One of Ganondorf's minions, and an underclass creature back in ancient Hyrule. Even then, they were rumored to be all but extinct..." She sighed. "Ganon reanimated them time and time again, using them as shock troopers in his army." Flitting over to Link, she looked confused. "But something doesn't make sense... They always evaporate, turn to nothingness and return to Ganondorf when they die before..."

"That's because these Moblins are mortal." An elderly voice echoed behind them, and Link immediately turned to face it with wide eyes, ready for a fight.

An older woman, hair gone silver with age, leaned in the doorway. Despite her age, it was clear that once upon a time she had been a force to be reckoned with, and her worn body still showed force; she was clearly a strong woman. Blood trickled from her scalp and she seemed to be favoring one leg as she slowly approached them, but the fire in her eyes was clear... And she wore that necklace. Navi gasped. "Impa...!"

The old woman smiled at that, nodding. "You must be Navi... Just as the legends told, then." She looked at Link. "And you... You're the last hero, aren't you?"

Aforementioned hero stumbled a bit, shaking his head. "That's what the glow-ball said, but at this point I don't know what I should believe." He sighed, rubbing his head. "All I know for sure is that thing wasn't anything I've seen except in nightmares."

Impa looked thoughtful at that. "Nightmares, hmm?" She paused before looking him in the eyes. "Have you had many nightmares, over the past several months?"

"Y-yeah... I have, actually." Link stepped back, immediately feeling less confident than before. "How did you know?"

"Hmm... As I expected." She closed her eyes, sighing for a moment. "I'd assume your name is Link, same as your ancestors. If you've been having nightmares, and these creatures have featured in them..." She shook her head. "Then we do not have much time. I assume that is your motorcycle?"

He nodded, heading towards it. "Yeah. I'm not gonna like what you're about to say, am I?"

She chuckled softly. "Perceptive. No, I daresay you won't like where this is going – you need to take me to a safehouse nearby so I can explain further. For if you have been having nightmares, and a Moblin is here...

"Then there is no doubt. Hyrule is once more hanging in the balance."

* * *

And so the plot thickens. How is Ganondorf getting Moblins if magic doesn't exist anymore? And if he has them, what other nasties should Link be ready for? Only one way to find out, folks - this ride is just getting started.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Sword from the Stone

And now for what'll be the last chapter of raw exposition. I know it's been a slow burn thus far - that's the downside of basically rewriting the canon from the beginning, instead of the very improvised and make-it-up-as-you-go-along way the Alex Redding series was written. I know it's a lot of blather, but trust me; the rules of the universe need to be established before the party can properly kick off, and unfortunately it's hard to 'show, don't tell' when it comes to the whole 'magic doesn't exist anymore, kinda' thing. Thankfully after this the stage is gonna be set, so from here on out it's time for the adventure.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Link, Impa, and Navi to make their way to an abandoned part of town. The Sheikah had directed them to go there, saying that was where she'd hidden the Spiritual Stones. As soon as they pulled in she led them into a small, run-down looking apartment and gestured for Link to take a seat. "Get yourself comfortable. There's a lot we have to go over before I hand the Stones over." She also tossed him a bottle of water, which Link gratefully drank from.

"Alright, look. Seeing that freak of nature kinda makes things clear that whether or not I buy any of this won't change the fact that someone clearly wants me dead." He shook his head, Navi floating around and giving a soft huff. "So, supposing I believe that I'm the last remaining 'hero of legends' and the Gerudo ambassador is some kind of dark sorcerer... Maybe it's time you gave me the run-down on what's going on?"

Impa nodded, sitting across from him with a sigh. "Alright. I assume Navi has already explained most of what's going on, so I'll fill you in on the blanks. Ever since I heard of Ganondorf entering a political office, I've been monitoring what he's been up to... And it's not good." She pulled a box out, opening it and setting a few photographs across the table between them. "These were recovered by another Sheikah before they disappeared."

Leaning forward, the hero and fairy started to examine the photos... And Link blatantly paled. "What in the..." There were more Moblins, standing in armor and equipped with weaponry that could only be identified as the advanced technology of the Gerudo. "He's building an army?"

With a grave expression, the Sheikah nodded. "Apparently he has managed to rally the remaining monsters, and has begun equipping them with gear beyond even what the Gerudo have access to. From what I understand he is speaking to the Guild Council, attempting to get them on board to support full-blown invasions." She shook her head. "He knows just how much bad blood there still is between the Gerudo and the Hylians, and he's playing it up as best he can. A classic tactic for tyrants."

Link was examining the photos even closer before glancing up. "So, why hasn't anyone just... Gotten rid of him? I've seen the stuff your people are capable of – Sheikah artifacts are some of the craziest stuff I've ever seen."

Impa took on a pained expression. "True, our devices were powerful... But they were technomagical. Without the powers of the arcane, they're virtually useless." She shook her head. "To make matters worse, the lack of magic means the traditional equipment the hero used... Fairy-crafted bows with magical arrows, hammers that could fell mountains, hookshots... All are useless, even if they could be recovered."

This made Link sit back once more. "Judging by how down you seem about all that, I'm guessing that stuff was important." At her nod, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It sounds to me like I'm already screwed. Ganondorf has access to whatever resources he can from the Gerudo... I'm just a college student, Impa. I can't fight an army, especially not one made of whatever these Moblins are." He took a drink from the water bottle, sighing. "It sounds like we've lost before we even start, since I doubt magic's coming back anytime soon."

At that point Impa smiled softly. "Perhaps... But perhaps it does not need to come back for everyone." She pulled an old, worn out notebook from the box, flipping it open delicately. The pages were written in Old Hylian, and she moved to one with an image of three golden triangles, each one with a hand grasping it. "What do you know of the Triforce?"

"Nothing I didn't learn in my Hylian history and legends classes. They're a set of three magical, golden triangles representing Wisdom, Power, and Courage." Link shrugged. "They were used basically to symbolize the old stories... But I'm guessing at this point, all the things we thought were fairy tales are actually the true history?"

"Precisely, but there is more to it than that. You see, the Triforce pieces were held by three people, each one representing what they desired most. Ganondorf, with his lust for power and domination, gained the Triforce of Power. That piece has remained with him in every incarnation since the Triforce was first split." She shook her head. "This is why he is able to act and use mystical powers to re-animate the Moblins – and quite likely, other monsters and creatures under his control. The Triforce of Wisdom is handed down to the princesses of the Hylian Royal Family..."

"...So currently, princess Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom!" Link perked up a bit at this, his eyes widening as he remembered his dream. The car driving off in the distance... "Does she have magic powers too?"

Impa simply shrugged. "No. The power of the Triforce of Wisdom is inaccessible to her. I will explain why in a moment." She continued on. "The third piece is the Triforce of Courage. And that piece always rests with the hero of Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened once more. "Wait, you're telling me that..."

She smiled. "Yes, Link. You have... Or rather, will have access to powers beyond those of normal men." With that she hesitated. "However, the power of the Triforce is locked away. Ganondorf only has a fraction of ability with the Triforce of Power because his raw essence remains, despite the generations that have passed by. You and Zelda do not have access to that power, but you will gain it."

"Okay, so... The princess and I have the other two parts, but we need to open up the Triforce's power again to get at it. But if we do, Ganondorf gets the full power of HIS piece back, which is likely not a good thing." Link shrugged. "So what's stopping someone from just... Beating his army? He can't have as big of an army as the other three kingdoms."

Impa shook her head. "If it was that easy, I would have informed the royal family by now. Unfortunately, even if they were to believe me? It would lead to war. This is not a conclusion that will end well, as I am sure you can imagine." She then smiled at him. "However, all is not lost. In times before this was all forseen and planned... The power of the Triforce is locked behind the Master Sword. If the hero pulls the Sword, the power of the Triforce returns in its full strength."

Link nodded once more. "Which I guess is where I come in, right? I've got to take these Spiritual Stones to the Temple of Time, get my hands on the sword, and then take on Ganondorf. Seems simple enough."

"If only it was, Link... Sadly, Ganondorf and his army are already too powerful for you to handle as you are. If you were to attack him, even with the power of the Triforce and the Master Sword? He would easily dispatch you, and all would be lost." She searched for a moment, pulling a well-worn map of Hyrule out with several places marked. "You see, the ancient power of the Hero was scattered when magic was locked away... Sealed behind ancient temples erected to honor four legendary iterations of the Hero.

"The Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, the Hero of Twilight, and the Hero of the Wild." She pointed to markings, one in each of the four kingdoms. "You must find the temples and recover the powers and courage of these four heroes if you are to stand a chance against Ganondorf's new army."

Link sat back, shaking his head as all this sank in. "Alright. So the plan is basically... Grab the sword from the Temple, get through those four places and grab the shiny stuff my ancestors left behind, clobber Ganondorf, life's good. Right?" He shrugged. "Seems simple enough, but I remember the old saying... 'The important things are always simple, the simple things are always hard.'"

"Precisely. Murphy truly was an optimist." Impa laughed softly to herself, before rolling the worn-out map up and handing it to him. "Now, you will need to quickly get to the Temple of Time." She rose to her feet, going over to one wall and moving a false panel aside.

" _You will need the Spiritual Stones to unlock the Master Sword's resting place." She pulled a locked suitcase from the false panel, removing her necklace and holding it up to the lock. With a satisfying 'click' it opened, and she pulled three glowing gemstones from within. "The Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire. They have long been the keys to unlock the way to the Sacred Realm... Now, they serve to lock away the key to the Triforce."_

Link slowly ascended the steps back to the Temple of Time, his backpack slung over his shoulder. It had begun raining once more – a heavy, wet storm, with lightning flashing across the sky and lighting his face for mere instants. Thunder clapped and rolled across the city as rivulets of rain found their way along his face. Navi dutifully followed along, her magical form immune to the storm's force but still chilled by the cold that was cutting through them both to the core.

 _A backpack, marked with a symbol of the Sheikah, had been handed to Link as well. "This bag will serve you well. It is shielded from prying eyes, and the contents will not be detected by any machine currently in use today. Metals will not register, and x-rays will show nothing of interest." She placed the stones in the bag, alongside the map._

Entering the temple, Link shook the rain out of his dirty blonde hair and brought Impa's backpack around. He glanced up to Navi, who simply nodded. "You know what you must do." One by one, he placed the Stones in the altar once again. For a moment nothing happened... And then the temple began to rumble. Link leaned against the altar with wide eyes as the stone wall shifted, lurched forwards. The ancient temple quaked and rocked as the massive stone – symbolized with the emblem of the Triforce – opened like a great, ancient door. After several moments it had opened wide enough for a person to enter. Link slowly peered in, eyes wide and ready.

" _When you regain the Master Sword, you will unlock your potential as the Hero. You will gain the strength to wield the blade of evil's bane, the agility to fight with it, and the endurance to withstand blows that would fell a normal man." She smiled to him. "You will also gain a great courage within; Ganondorf wields powers and forces that would send even the most courageous of soldiers away in terror, but the Triforce of Courage will maintain your willpower for as long as you will claim it."_

The room was mostly barren, save for several items that looked far older than even the Temple itself. An aged, dry-rotted mannequin wearing what appeared to be an armored green tunic, white leggings, leather boots, and a pointed green hat. On the wall next to the mannequin was a royal blue shield with the symbol of the Triforce, as well as a red symbol that Link assumed was an old Hylian royal emblem. The real point of interest, however, was in the center of the room. There, with the blade buried a few inches in the ground, lay a sword that seemed to glow with inner power. "The Master Sword..." Link whispered softly.

" _Once you hold the Sacred blade, the power of the Triforce will be released once again. You, Zelda, and Ganondorf will regain full power over your fragments..." She smiled. "You will once more gain control over the magical forces that bind this world. How you use and shape them will be up to you to learn and understand."_

Link wasted no time going up to the podium, hands slowly grasping the sword's hilt. He paused for a moment, shaking his head. "...I can't believe it." He looked up to Navi. "Last chance to tell me that this is all a dream, and I'm gonna wake up tomorrow learning my lesson about eating leftover takeout before bed?"

Navi simply shook her head. "It's time, Link. Take the sword, and embrace your destiny."

"I was worried you would say that..." With that, Link grasped the sword firmly once more, taking one more slow breath.

 _Everything had been packed away, and Impa had given Link instructions for what to do to access the Master Sword. "Remember. Once you draw the sword, you should first attempt to flee the Hylian Kingdom. The Temple of the Wild lies in the Goron Republic; that should be your first destination, to gain the tools and items you will need to fulfill your quest through the remaining Temples." There had been no further words, no long, drawn-out goodbyes. Link was full of questions, but Impa had made it clear there was no time – Ganondorf was hunting him, and without the Master Sword Link had very little defense. "Go. You know how to contact me should it be necessary." Without another word, Link had left. The ride to the Temple was silent, and over far faster than he would have wished._

The sword pulled free of the stone cleanly as Link pulled upwards, a blinding light filling the room. Link's vision blurred, unable to see anything but sheer, bright light surrounding him. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the Master Sword free of its pedestal. Gritting his teeth, he waited for something to happen; an explosion, an attack, fire to consume him...

Nothing. Slowly, Link opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of an empty, pure white room, the Master Sword in his hands. "What... In the..." He whispered, looking around for a moment. The back of his left hand seemed to be almost burning, and he looked at it absently to see if something had happened.

Something had indeed happened. The symbol of the Triforce was glowing clearly, with one of the three triangles glowing all the brighter. Letting out a yelp, Link fell backwards and stared at the marking.

"So it's finally happened, then." A male voice came from behind Link, and he grasped the sword before whirling around to face it.

A gentleman was standing there, dressed in a finely crafted and clearly painstakingly altered suit. He was tall and strongly built, his skin a dark tone. He had fire red hair... The kind of color only seen from the Gerudo. Though he was clearly balding his beard shared that same firey color, well groomed and trimmed into little more than a chin-strap. He seemed to exude an air of confidence and professionalism, like everything he said and did was done with a singular goal and laser focus. In fact, he almost felt like he knew far more than he was letting on; he was the most intelligent person in the room, and he took great pleasure in ensuring that everyone around him knew it. A simple long tie in a barber's pole black and red pattern completed his look.

Link had seen him before on TV, talking about the politics and discussions between the Hylian Kingdom and Gerudo Oligarchy. News anchors had discussed and interviewed him, and his face was clear whenever Hylian-Gerudo relations were being discussed. And as he smiled, raising his left hand and examining his own glowing Triforce symbol, Link knew exactly who it was.

Ganondorf Dragmire, current Gerudo Ambassador and – if Impa and Navi were to be believed – King of Evil.

As soon as he understood who was standing before him, Link rushed into action. A few quick steps and Link was bringing the Master Sword around in a slice that would cleave Ganondorf in half... Only for his sword to pass harmlessly through the Gerudo Ambassador's body.

He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. "Clearly you don't quite know where you are... Did that little glowing ball of annoyance not explain anything to you?" His voice was low, almost gravely in tone, and seemed to exude raw power from every word. "This is the Sacred Realm. None of us are truly standing here." Slowly Ganondorf began to circle him, examining Link curiously. "Hmm... Certainly different dress, which makes sense given the times we live in. But your eyes, your hair..." He laughed softly. "You really are the next Hero."

"You talk too much." Link attempted another futile slash, Ganondorf's image merely distorting around the blade as he swings through and getting another laugh.

"Or perhaps I say exactly what needs to be said." He stood there, staring at Link evenly. "It's been a thousand years. Hyrule has changed significantly since your ancestors and I did battle with sword and sorcery. Now..." He laughed softly before raising his hand, revealing a metal bracelet around one wrist. With the push of a button, lightning crackled between his fingertips and he grinned. "You don't need magic to be a wizard anymore. All it takes is the right application of electrical energy.

"You see," he continued as he lowered his hand again, "I am weary of the neverending struggle. We know how this will end; you are inexperienced, using weapons of a time long past. I have the experience of millennia on my side, and the advanced technology and power of the Gerudo. Furthermore," he took on a wide grin, holding his left hand up and showing his glowing Triforce symbol, "I now hold magic as well as science. You can't win, Link; your legend ends here... But your life does not have to."

Link rolled his eyes. "I've seen a thousand different movies, Dragmire. I know how this goes – you offer me the chance to join you, I refuse, and you threaten me with destruction." He sighed, hefting the Master Sword once more. "Truth is, if it wasn't for all the stuff I've seen over today? I probably would've taken the job. Problem is I have seen it, and if even half of these legends I've heard about are true?" He shakes his head, raising the sword once more. "Then you're the last person that should be ruling."

Ganondorf let out a soft sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. "Then it's settled, I suppose. You cannot say I didn't make an attempt." He closed a fist, and Link could see dark purple energy rising off of it. "If that is your decision, then come. Face me at your leisure."

"I'm looking forward to it." With that, Link turned away. Ganondorf's figure faded and blew away, leaving him alone in the endless white space once more. "So... How do I get out of here?"

Another voice echoed across the room. "Link..." This time, it was female. Link knew he had heard it before, but was unsure where. "Link, can you hear me?" It came in stronger with that, and as Link turned he saw her.

A brunette woman was standing in a finely crafted dress, the symbol of the Hylian Kingdom across the chest. She was statuesque, her features seemingly flawless, as if carved. She moved with a calm demeanor... And Link could see another glowing Triforce on the back of her hand. He didn't have to think for too long to figure out who it was, and quickly he bowed.

 _After all,_ he thought, _it doesn't matter what Reggie thinks of the royal family. When you're in the presence of Princess Zelda, you pay her respect._

She smiled faintly and shook her head. "Please, Link. Rise." As he did, he got a glimpse of her eyes... And of the haunted look within them, the expression of fear on her face. "I can see that you have drawn the Master Sword from its resting place... You have freed the power of the Triforce once again.

"Unfortunately, this power comes at a cost." She looked away, eyes downcast. "Although you have opened the powers of magic to us, you have also given Ganondorf back his full potential... But there was no other way." She took on a serious tone, looking Link in the eye. "Time is short. We must meet, but safely. I will locate a safe haven, somewhere away from any listening ears or watching eyes Ganondorf may have within Hyrule."

At the mention of safety, Link interrupted. "When you find a place, I need you to bring two other people there as well." The princess stopped, tilting her head. "Saria Triakis and Reggie Adamson. They're my friends, and they're important to me. Ganondorf probably knows about them, and I don't want them getting hurt."

"Of course, Link." Zelda nodded sagely. "I will see to it that they are taken to safety. Meanwhile... You must make for the first Temple. Seek out the Goron Republic and the Temple of Wilds therein – there, you will unlock the secrets of Sheikah Magitech, and locate several items and weapons you will need in order to even the odds against Ganondorf's forces.

"Our time is short. Even now, I can only believe Ganondorf is sending his forces to try and stop your quest before it begins. You must go, Link. Claim the armor and garb of the Hero, and go forth." She began to fade, waving to him. "I look forward to meeting you in person... May the Goddesses preserve you."

Around him, Link could see and feel the room brightening, becoming blinding... And with a flash, he was blinking and opening his eyes back in the Temple of Time.

Navi was flittering around his head, staring at him. "Link! What happened?! Did you go to the Sacred Realm? Were the others there?" She was bobbing and bouncing around his head again and again, moving like a fae possessed.

Wearily, Link batted Navi away. "Yes, I was there. Ganondorf and Zelda both were there – Ganondorf offered me a job, but I turned him down. Zelda told me we needed to head for the Republic." Absently, Link moved over to the equipment nearby, slinging the Master Sword's sheath over his back. He paused, looking at the blade itself. "This thing's a lot bigger than I expected... Maybe I can work with that." He glanced up at the shield. "What's with this thing?"

Navi flew over to it. "The Republic... The Goron Republic! Of course! You need to find better equipment after all!" With that, she bobbed over the shield. "Take it. It's a Hylian Royal Shield, made from the strongest materials known and infused with magical properties. It's virtually indestructible; only Like-Likes are capable of destroying them."

"Like-Likes... Y'know, I'd rather not know." Link shook his head, slowly taking the shield... And after a moment's thought, he strapped it on his arm. "I might be able to use this. It's not too heavy... Guessing magic's involved there."

"Precisely! Now, quickly. You need to change, get the Hero's armor on." She flicked over to the tunic and tights.

Link stared at her for a long moment. "No. No way am I wearing that stuff."

"What?!" Navi seemed aghast. "Why not? This has been the signature garb of the legendary Hero for ages!"

"And it looks the part. Navi, if I wear that stuff nobody's gonna take me seriously – plus, it'll make me stick out like a sore thumb. Ganondorf's gonna be looking for us after all!"

"...I guess you're right," Navi conceded with a 'hmph' sound, "but that doesn't change the fact that you'll need its armor and magical properties..." She paused. "...Fortunately, there may be a better way. The Hero is able to mold and alter his garb. Most of them have just used it to tailor it to better fit them... But you may be able to shift it into something more suited for you."

Link grinned, glancing at the Triforce. "Well then. Let's see what we can do with this."

It took him several attempts and more than a bit of time, but Link finally had it ready. Navi let out another sigh as she floated around his head. "I thought you wanted to be inconspicuous?"

Link shrugged. "That may have just been an excuse." He grinned as he stood there... The tunic replaced with a long, flowing overcoat, complete with the collar turned up. The tights had been swapped out for a pair of properly-fit cargo pants, where he'd moved the scabbard of the Master Sword to instead of over his shoulder and on his back. He wore a white shirt underneath, which had several outlines of armored pads and plates within it. He grinned as he adjusted the Master Sword in its sheath, securing the backpack Impa had given to him. "Besides, one of us has seen modern action movies – this is how the hero always dresses."

"Sure, whatever. Look, can we just get going? We've got a lot of ground to cover. If we're going to the Goron Republic, we're headed for the Temple of Wilds." Navi couldn't help but let out a giggle.

That giggle made Link look very concerned indeed. "Okay, what do you know that I don't? Besides the true history of Hyrule?"

"Simple, mister action hero. I know what those temples are designed like. I can't wait to see the look on your face the first time you dive into one."

Link rolled his eyes, making sure the Master Sword was secure in its scabbard as he made his way out to the motorcycle. "C'mon. This place was designed a thousand years ago, and probably has had people all through it time and time again looking for secrets. How hard could it be?"

Navi would only giggle once more as they headed out.

* * *

I'll admit it, I think designing and writing out the temples is gonna be the most fun part of this. Especially since I'm gonna be doing something a little bit unique.

I'm gonna be asking y'all what you think. The four temples are (obviously) based on Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Breath of the Wild. What were some of your favorite elements and sequences from those four games? Favorite dungeons, temples, encounters? If you like it, and I think it'd be cool as a feature, your suggestions may find their way into their respective temples!

Leave the suggestions in reviews, or send me a PM with your ideas. I'm looking forward to hearing them!

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Disciples of Farore

Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up last week - life decided to keep dropping bombs on me so I was busy as all get out. Finally got this done today though, so here you go!

In case you couldn't tell by the fact that we're not even in the first Temple and we're already in Chapter 6, this is gonna be a long burning story. Thankfully the slow buildup is mostly over - I feel good about the action sequence you're gonna be getting in this chapter, and I like to think that I gave the Goron Republic a flavor of its own.

I don't have too much to say beyond that - the novel project is still coming along in the background; I finally finished the outline for my second draft, so hopefully that'll be coming down the pipe soon!

On with the show!

* * *

Link rode on down the highway once more. The border crossing between the Hylian Kingdom and Goron Republic had thankfully been uneventful, and day was finally breaking as he sped towards the city center. "Alright, so the first thing we need to do is figure out where this Temple of the Wild is." He glanced over to Navi, rolling down the streets. "Got any ideas?"

The fairy, however, seemed distracted as she took in the sights and sounds of this new area. "Wow..." The Goron Republic looked like an industrial haven, with massive factories and warehouses constantly running and humming away. Dump trucks were constantly coming down from the mountain road, piled high with ore and material while massive 18 wheelers pulled away from the plants.

"Yeah. The Republic's built with function over form, but even then it looks spectacular. I've seen it in videos, but I'll admit..." He looked around the horizon, seeing blocks of constant industry working. "It's nothing like seeing it for real. The place has a beauty of its own." He gunned the motorcycle's engine. "We're heading towards the historical district – I'm guessing it'll be straightforward enough to find some leads on the temple from there."

Down the streets they rode, with Navi flickering around his head and staring at the surroundings in shock. "Hyrule has come a long way, even without magic..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Some of the stuff we've built basically amounts to it, but we're still just people." He shook his head. "It may not be easy to get information here. After the Unification War, the Gorons were untrusting of the Hylians. Apparently our skirmishes royally screwed up their manufacturing centers. It killed their economy for a good while... They're still not entirely trusting, but the royal family has been trying to rebuild the bridge."

Navi paused for a moment, hearing all that out. "...It's sad, really. The Gorons were always trusting, open-minded people. It's a shame that someone betrayed that." Link didn't have much of a response as they kept riding on.

Finally he stopped in the center of what he called the historical district, and Navi could see why. The buildings looked genuinely to be at least a hundred years old in some places, and though stone was showing its age and paint had faded, they were still standing strong. "Gorons build good stuff. Meant to last." Link said off-handed before heading towards a building marked 'Preservation Society'. "If anyone knows about an ancient temple, these guys will."

Link entered the building, catching the attention of a large, older Goron sitting behind a desk. "Oh, good afternoon..." He was absolutely dripping with boredom as he trained his eyes on Link. "Welcome to the Goron Republic Historical Preservation Society, how may I help you?" He tried to force a smile, but Link could tell he wanted nothing to do with being there that day. Especially with helping a Hylian.

"Yes, hi. I'm looking for a specific building, an old temple-"

He was cut off by an annoyed grunt from the Goron, who shifted to his feet. "Pah. Plenty of those around here, take your pick. We've got ones to all three Goddesses, as well as a unified temple. We've got one devoted to the Great Sage Darunia... Blah blah blah." He shook his head. "The map on the back wall there shows 'em all. Not like many people go anymore."

"Well, heh, that's good but I'm looking for one that's probably more like an ancient museum site these days. The Temple of Wilds?"

The Goron stopped short, giving Link a squinting look for a few long moments before sighing. "...Huh... Well, you're certainly dressed like someone following that old cult." He shook his head. "Ain't no Wild temple, least not anymore."

Link could hear Navi giving a squeak of surprise from her hiding place in his coat pocket. "Wait... No Temple of the Wilds? What happened to it?"

"Don't any of you greenies pay attention? It was buried under rubble in the War. The place ain't safe, so no Goron ever bothered tryin' to dig it back out." He sighed. "If you wanna know more about that little ruin, go to the Emerald Temple – the one devoted to Farore. The rest of your kind are probably there."

"My kind?" Link was confused, staring at the Goron. "What do you mean, my kind?"

With another deep sigh, the Goron picked the newspaper up. "The Disciples of Farore. Dressed in green, predictin' the end of the world, making a big stink the police have to keep cleaning up. If you wanna keep blathering about the Wilds Temple, head over there." He returned to his reading, clearly dismissing Link. The green-clad hero sighed, shaking his head as he left the building – taking time to give the map a quick check.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to check these Disciples out. If nothing else, they may be able to point me towards whatever's left of the Temple of Wilds." He kept walking down the street, following the directions he'd seen.

Navi had grown silent in all of this. "...Farore... She's the Goddess represented by the Triforce of Courage. You think these disciples might know something about the old legends?"

"Beats me," Link shrugged, "but considering how helpful grumpy-rocks there was I think they're our best bet."

The walk didn't take long, and the Temple of Farore was fairly obvious. "That's gotta be it – that's her Symbol!" Navi flickered up to the apex of the building, hovering around what looked like a series of concentric circles. Link just nodded and pushed the door open.

Inside were roughly half a dozen men and women, all clad in green robes that covered their faces. They seemed to be bowing in front of a golden statue of a woman. _That must be Farore,_ Link thought, _so it seems like we're in the right place._ He slowly approached them as they bowed before softly clearing his throat. "Excuse me?"

They paused for a moment before slowly rising, turning to face him. Most of them were Hylian, though Link did see a Goron and a Gerudo in their numbers. The lead Hylian stood and faced him – a male with a goatee, half-squinted eyes, a ruddy nose, and spiral-shaped markings on his cheek. He was wearing an odd clock-shaped pendant, as well. "Ah, another of our number... Welcome to the Disciples of... Farore..." He trailed off, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the Master Sword, sheathed at Link's side.

"...That sword..." He stepped forward, staring in shock. "Clad in Lincoln green... Blonde hair... Blue eyes..." He glanced at the others, who also seemed to be getting excited. Link slowly began stepping back, his hand reaching towards his sword. "...The mark of the Triforce!" The man gasped, before shaking his head and turning to the others. "Then, the prophecies were true! The champion of Farore has come among us!"

Immediately upon saying that, all six of them knelt at Link's feet. Link took this as a moment to step back. "H-hey! What's going on here?!" He looked over them in shock, Navi flying out from her hiding spot and looking around.

"You are the chosen one. The Hero of legend once more reincarnated... You are Sir Link, Hero of Farore!" The man looked up again before getting to his feet. "Oh, where are my manners... I should introduce myself." He extended a hand. "My name is Tingle. I am the leader of this gathering of the Disciples of Farore... Oh, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you at last!" Link shook his hand, still looking more than a bit confused. "Oh, do come with us, please. With your presence, the prophecy will finally be fulfilled!"

As Tingle rushed off, Link and Navi shared a very confused look. "...I'm new here, what's your excuse?"

Navi just bobbed in the air. "Been asleep for a thousand years, don't ask me." With that, she headed off to follow Tingle, Link bringing up the rear with a hand on the Master Sword.

Tingle quickly rushed them into a back room, down a darkened hallway within the temple. "We've been gathering ancient relics and artifacts for years now, ever since we saw the prophecy. 'When the King of Evil rises again, a Hero in green will rise once more. The Triforce will awaken, and the destiny of the world will be chosen.'" They reached a door with a strange combination lock, and Tingle quickly set to work twisting the dials on it. "Our order is small, but devoted. And with our proximity to the Temples, we have gathered a great number of artifacts... But don't take my word for it," he grinned triumphantly as the door clicked open, "See for yourself!"

Link's jaw dropped as he entered. The room had the appearance of a workshop with benches, toolboxes, even things hung from the ceiling. This particular workshop, however... Every wall, bench, desk, and flat surface in the room was covered in ancient-looking machines. Old brass shone like new again, and dirt and grime were cleared from items that seemed fantastical in their designs. "...It's like I just walked into Steampunk..."

Navi, meanwhile, was examining these objects and getting more excited by the moment. "Link! Oh goodness..." She flickered from bench to bench. "These items...! They're Sheikah technology. I haven't seen anything like it in ages!" She glanced back, bobbing excitedly. "It's magitech, Link! Combining magical energies with technological advancements! This hasn't happened since the Hero of Wilds!"

"Precisely why we have preserved it, my glowing friend!" Tingle looked rather proud of himself. "Sadly, many of these items are... Less than functional, at the moment. We're still working to repair them, but we lack the power of magic to ignite them." He looked slightly awkward at that, before stepping over to a bench. "We've even been able to develop weapons and equipment of our own, but without magical power... It's just shiny baubles."

Link stopped listening around that point, briefly glancing at the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand. "...So all they need is magic..." He grinned. "Tingle, don't worry about powering them. I think I may have a solution."

Before Tingle was able to ask what Link meant, another green-robed figure burst in. "Tingle! Hero! We're under attack!" The figure, a Goron, stared with wide eyes. "The Gerudo was a traitor! There are monsters bursting into the temple even as we speak!"

Sure enough, in the grand hall of Farore's Temple, there was more than a bit of trouble. Moblins were grunting and grumbling, terrifying the other Disciples. One brought their heavy truncheon down, turning a wooden chair to splinters. The Gerudo stepped forward, eyes faintly glowing with malevolent power. "Come now, Hero! You're not afraid, are you?" She let out a cackling laugh once more as the bracelets she had hidden beneath her green robes glowed once more, sending out blasts of energy that shattered a stone archway, spreading dust through the hall.

Through the smoke and dust, a faint blue glow could be seen. The Gerudo looked on in confusion for a moment, before her eyes widened and she jumped aside as a blue-white energy blast flew from the plumes of destroyed masonry. It struck a Moblin, blasting the pig-faced creature through a plate glass window and out of the temple. She slowly got back to her feet, eyes wide as she stared at the glow, taking a human shape as it came through the dust.

"Y'know, I may be new to this hero business but I'm pretty sure I should be ticked about this."

Link strode out, Master Sword locked firmly in his left hand and a menacing look in his eyes. On his right arm, a brass and iron gauntlet was locked in place, a glowing blue gemstone on the back of the palm. He flashed the Gerudo a cocky grin, glancing down at the gauntlet again. "Gotta admit, the Sheikah know how to design fancy toys... Now, if you don't want this one used on you?" He pointed his fist at her. "I'd suggest you get out of here."

The Gerudo was infuriated and she grit her teeth, before shouting to the Moblins. "KILL HIM!"

"Don't say I didn't warn ya..." Link shrugged, before springing into action. The first Moblin came rushing towards him with an angry grunt, brandishing a truncheon of its own. Link quickly and deftly dodged aside as the first blow came down towards him, both hands coming to the hilt of the Master Sword as he sliced cleanly upwards. The blade dug into Moblin flesh, and black ichor immediately began to spray from the wound as it howled in pain. A second Moblin rushed towards Link, aiming a horizontal strike at his head. Link ducked, setting his feet and immediately driving the sword forwards, impaling the beast with a clean strike before slashing his sword back out through its side, letting it fall.

The beasts showed no fear as they rushed at him again, one holding two wicked looking knives as it slashed and stabbed at him. Link brought the Hylian Shield up, blocking and deflecting the blows before quickly pushing back, bashing the shield into the creature before stabbing the sword downwards into its knee. It howled in agony and rage, and Link pulled the sword free only to point the gauntlet down and fire off another blast of magical energy straight into its face.

Another let out an angry bellow and charged Link. He crouched down, bringing the shield up and using it to turn the Moblin's inertia against itself as he rammed the magically-reinforced steel into the beast's stomach, flipping it neatly over his head. A backwards stab impaled it nicely, giving him time to turn and block another hammer-blow, bringing a devastating slash across its midsection. Link wasted no time as he took the offensive, parrying off the flailed strikes and attacks from another Moblin and returning it with deep cuts and slashes that sprayed black ichor.

He felt something heavy impact him from behind, sending him knocked forward and forced to roll with the impact. A Moblin with a heavy sledgehammer stood over him, about to raise it and shatter his skull. Link moved quickly, one-handing the Master Sword in order to both fire an energy blast and stab upwards, the close-range blast combined with the sword strike instantly felling the beast. He barely had time to get back to his feet.

"WATCH OUT!" Navi cried out and Link immediately dodged to the side just as a blast of light scorched the stone he was standing on a second ago. The last enemy standing was the Gerudo, and she growled at him. She didn't say anything, just pointing that glowing bracelet at him. Lightning blasted from it and Link quickly brought his shield up on instinct. The energy struck the shield, leaving a faint scorch mark as it deflected off and into the walls.

Both Link and the Gerudo stared at the shield with wide eyes at that point. "...Wow. Good stuff." Link commented as he grinned at her. She did not share his amusement and pulled out an electric rod, lighting it up and squaring off against him. She let out a war cry before charging at him, using a combination of energy blasts and that rod to keep Link falling back and defensive. He didn't even have an opening to attack – when he wasn't deflecting away bolts of arcing lightning he was having to absorb the shock prod blows on the shield or deflect them away with the Master Sword. He tried to counterattack, firing a quick blast from his gauntlet, but the Gerudo simply dodged to the side.

"Link, use the shield! Give her a taste of her own medicine!" Navi's voice echoed in his head. He hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask her what she meant. This was a mistake as the shock prod found its way past his shield, sending a jolt of electricity through him. He cried out in pain and stumbled back, shaking off the impact and trying to get his head cleared from the attack.

The Gerudo grinned, and he could see the power gathering and charging around her bracelet. He knew he only had one shot at this, and he focused as best he could despite his body still screaming out in pain from the sudden electrical shocks. She pushed her fist forward, unleashing the shock blast towards him.

His reflexes fired quickly, retaliating by bringing the shield up and swinging it as if to bat the lightning bolt away. The Gerudo's cocky smirk was immediately replaced by wide eyes as the motion reflected the lightning blast off the shield's surface and straight back to her! She let out a scream as the blast impacted her, sending her flying back out of the temple... Smashing through the wooden double doors on her way out.

Link stared with wide eyes for a moment... And then his legs gave out, sending him collapsing forward, gasping for breath. "HERO! Sir Link, are you okay?!" Tingle's voice came from behind him as the remaining Disciples came out from hiding, rushing over to his side.

"...I don't care... How much the Triforce of Courage... Apparently gives me better 'strength and endurance'..." Link shook his head, panting. "...This sword weighs a ton. And getting hit sucks." The Disciples slowly helped him to his feet.

"It's a good thing the Guardian Beam Gauntlet worked so well!" Tingle looked quite pleased with himself. "That was my idea, originally. Transferring the energy beam lens of a disabled Guardian into a magitech focus gauntlet-"

"Yeah, thanks. It worked like a charm." Link glanced down at the glowing gem fixed on the back of his hand, examining it once more. "Plus it was quick to figure out..." He looked at Tingle. "So, how many of these toys can you get ready for me?"

"Oh, there are several designs we could easily complete know that we know the Triforce's power will enable them!" The green-robed man looked quite pleased with himself. "In fact... You are headed to the Temple of Wilds, yes?" At Link's nod, he looked even more pleased. "Perfect! While you are in there will be the perfect chance for us to prepare and finish a few devices for your journey!"

"Sweet. Now, speaking of that temple..." Link glanced around. "Where is it, anyway?"

Tingle's face fell. "Ah... You see, that is where things are difficult."

The Goron Disciple eased his hood down and shook his head. "The Temple of Wilds is buried under rock and rubble. There's a dark force playing at the very foundations of Death Mountain, Hero..." He sighed. "It would take weeks of work from even the finest Goron digging machines in order to shift things enough to gain access, and the dangers have been too great for the Goron Republic to consider undertaking such a project."

"So... That's it, then?" Link shook his head. "C'mon, there's got to be-"

He was cut off as the ground rumbled, taking him off-guard and sending him stumbling down. Link had to lean against a pillar in order to not fall, and he glanced at the others. "What's going on?!"

The Goron rumbled softly. "The quakes. They have gotten worse by the day. Goron industry has slowed to a crawl... It's shameful." He slowly thumped over to Link. "The damage to the Goron economy is already painful; the neverending advance of technology is making it harder and harder for us to keep ourselves going. If these quakes continue, we will be in serious trouble." The Goron, identifying himself as Teru, thumped along towards the door.

"What's causing them? I've seen the maps. The Goron Republic is supposed to be built on bedrock." Link followed Teru to the doorway.

"There is only one answer. An ancient beast is awake once more." He pointed along the road, towards Death Mountain. "The ancient Dodongo Caverns have laid dormant for many years. The Unification Wars re-awakened the Goron's ancient foes, and now nothing will quiet them again." Teru sighed.

There was a brief moment of silence as Link began to take all of this in, before he spoke once more. "Where's the Dodongo Caverns?"

Tingle immediately stared at him. "Hero, you don't plan on-"

"Up the mountain road. Where the last outposts of Goron miners end and the road turns to rock and dirt, the Dodongo Caverns are sealed." Teru looked down at Link. "I will meet you there with a way to un-seal the Caverns."

"Got it." Link nodded, adjusting his gauntlet once more before looking at Tingle. "Look, there's only one way for me to move forward. I need to get into the Temple of Wilds – the only way I'm gonna be able to get someone to unearth it is if these earthquakes stop. If I have to fight off a bunch of ancient dinosaurs to do it, that's what I'll do." With that, he headed out the door. "Teru, I'll meet you by the Cavern entrance. I'm gonna grab a handful of supplies and then head out of town."

Teru nodded, quickly curling into a ball and rolling off down the road. Meanwhile Tingle gave out an indignant huff. "Very well, Link. I shall keep the rest of us busy on retrofitting the ancient items for your use." He turned, glancing over the mess. "...And cleaning the temple up... The nerve of these dark beings, leaving such a train wreck wherever they go..."

Link couldn't help but laugh as he headed down the street as well. Navi, meanwhile, spoke up. "So... There it is, huh? Our first real dungeon together."

"Yeah, guess so. Suppose you'll be willing to help me figure out what goes on in there?" Link glanced up at her.

"Of course! What kind of Fairy Guardian would I be if I didn't try to help you?" She bobbed in the air for a moment.

"Fairy Guardian, huh? So... If I get too badly hurt, you'll fix me up as well?"

"I'm not much of a healing fae. I'm a Guardian – my job is to find the weaknesses in your enemies, and keep them from getting the drop on you. I'm your fighting instinct, the eyes in the back of your head."

He stopped for a moment. "...So why weren't you telling me what to do against those Moblins?"

She gave him a look. "They're Moblins, Link. Their weakness is literally anything not covered by armor. It's not like you were fighting a Stalfos."

"Ah." Link kept going... Before pausing. "Stalfos. As in the ancient skeletal knights of vengeance and bloodshed? Those Stalfos?"

"The very same, why?"

He let out a sigh before starting to walk once more. "Just how much of the ancient Hylian mythology am I gonna be fighting in this new job?"

"Look on the bright side," Navi said, "You at least know what you're dealing with! Most Hylians these days probably wouldn't know a Stalfos from an Armos."

"...I'm gonna be seeing Armos as well, aren't I?"

"Probably."

Link groaned out. "Y'know, I'm still not entirely convinced that I shouldn't just go home and get back to studying for my exams."

* * *

So. Good news: next chapter begins the dungeon delving adventures of Link Graham. Bad news: dungeons are gonna be quite the interesting little challenge to write.

But hey, now Link has a new toy. And more new toys will be coming.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Ancient Caverns and Dragons

Hey, sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. Last week was kinda crazy for me, and I missed a fair few days of writing. Thankfully I'm getting back on track now.

It also doesn't help that this chapter is a big 'un - we've got a dungeon to crawl through. I won't lie, probably won't be crawling through old dungeons very often. They're just kind of boring to write, really; I'd rather come up with new challenges. Hence why I basically made most of it... Well, you'll see.

Not really much to say here, so on with the show!

* * *

"I'm even less convinced that I shouldn't have just stayed home and studied for my exams, Navi." Link grumbled softly as he looked around the ancient caverns.

Entering the Dodongo's Cavern wasn't as hard as Link thought; he'd met up with Teru outside the cave, where a gigantic boulder was blocking up the entrance. Teru had brought Goron-made explosives along, and blowing the cave's entry back open had been an easy feat. With a warning to beware the creatures within, Teru had returned to town and Link had begun spelunking in.

Things had taken a fairly quick and negative turn as he felt like he'd walked into a solid wall of heat. It was hot, stuffy, and sweaty within the cavern... And once Link came around and saw a cooled bed of lava surrounding a central stone platform, it was clear why. "This place hasn't been used in ages..." He sighed.

"Hence why it makes for such a good hideout for the Dodongos." Navi spoke up, her light and the glowing blue gem in Link's gauntlet providing the only illumination. Long-extinguished torches hung on the walls, but when Link attempted to ignite one it simply disintegrated to nothingness. "They've always been a predator of the Gorons, even in the times before... It would make sense that with the industrial creations they've been able to forge, they would force the last of them into hiding."

Link sighed and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Doesn't change how unpleasant this place is. The sooner we deal with the big bad in here, the happier I'll be." He looked over to the central platform and sighed a bit. "Here, let's check that out first. Might as well handle this place one room at a time." Navi blinked a confirmation, and Link examined the pillars surrounding the middle. "Guess these used to float in that stuff... Man. Everything here just feels... Dead." He set his feet, taking a quick run and jump to one pillar and hauling himself up.

"These caverns haven't been inhabited in a long time, that much I can see... If Darunia could see this now, his heart would be broken. The Caverns were his pride and joy, and his main way of providing for his people back then..." She sighed. "A lot has changed since last time I was in here."

Link jumped up to the central pillar, glancing over to Navi. "You mean you've been here before? Well, why don't you fill me in on the details – how do we get to wherever the most likely hideout is for this big boss?" He slowly approached what appeared to be an ancient metal statue in the center of that platform.

Navi paused for a moment. "...It's been well over a thousand years, Link. It'll take me some time to remember." As she watched him approach, she suddenly gasped. "Link, don't touch that! It's a-"

She wasn't able to finish her warning as the statue's bulbous round 'head' rotated around towards Link, eyelid-like shutters snapping open as an electrical hum sounded. Link barely had time to jump backwards as a blue-white beam of energy lanced from the thing's 'eye', burning a scar into the rock he was standing on a moment later. "GYAH!" He immediately drew his sword, standing ready in case the machine wanted to come after him. After a few seconds, the shutter closed and with a rusty, nasty creaking sound it went dormant once again. "What was that thing?!"

"A Beamos. Sorry, Link... Like I said, it's been a long time. I thought those things would've rusted away to nothingness by now." She bobbed around his head. "Beamos are normally powered by dark magic... Maybe I should fill you in on some details." She flew over to the side, illuminating what seemed to be a door with rusted metal bars covering it. "Hmm... We'll have to find some way to get this open. Maybe there's a switch or something in another room."

"I think I have a solution." Link aimed his gauntlet, smirking a bit. "That rusty metal can't be that strong." Navi was about to squeak a warning, but Link fired off an energy bolt that struck the door with a tremendous explosion! He grinned as the dust cleared, heading towards the door... Only to find that while the wood itself had been blown into splinters, the metal had held firm. "They didn't even dent! What is this stuff..."

Navi shook her head. "A special metal alloy. These dungeons are designed from solid stuff, backed up by magical power. No tool or weapon can destroy them." She flew off to the other side of the room. "C'mon, this way." Link followed her to an opening in the wall on the other side of the room. The two of them walked down the stone hallways, and Navi began to speak once more. "So... Here's basically what you need to know about dungeon delving. Once upon a time, these places had magical compasses and maps to track where you are, where important things like treasure chests are, and other things. But I'm guessing we're not gonna have any luck finding stuff like that this time – any treasure that used to be here has long since been plundered."

As he followed, Link nodded along. He wasn't listening too hard to Navi, his senses too keenly focused on his surroundings. He couldn't see much, but he could swear he faintly heard a scratching, scrabbling sound from somewhere within...

"...Back then, the dungeon masters would just re-summon any creatures if we left an area. Everything had a level of dark magic as part of its essence, so even if we killed the minions they'd just come back after a while. I don't know if that's still the case, though... This wasn't Ganon's work." She glanced back. "Link, are you even listening?"

He held up a hand. "Hang on a second..." He squinted, slowly drawing the Master Sword. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-" She paused for a moment and blinked. "Yeah... C'mon, let's get through here quick. I don't like not seeing anything."

Link just nodded, picking up the pace as they ventured through the stone hallways. They were just able to make out the outline of the door, and he was just beginning to relax, when a burst of flame lit up the area nearby. He quickly rolled to the side, feeling the heat far closer to his body than he was comfortable with, bringing his sword to bear.

A small, dragon-like creature stared up at him with beady, nearly useless eyes. It didn't even come up to his knees in height, but that jet of flame made it clear that size didn't matter. "Baby Dodongo! Watch out, Link – these things are unstable!"

"What do you mean, 'unstable'?" He shouted back as another brief blast of fire attempted to scorch him. He dodged aside, bringing the Master Sword down in a solid chopping motion that carved a fatal slice into the side of the creature and nearly took its head off. It writhed for a few moments, then went still. "That was easier than... I..." He trailed off as he saw the corpse beginning to tremble, steam rising from its body as it began turning red.

"MOVE!" Navi cried out and Link responded, diving away just as the baby Dodongo exploded, leaving a nasty looking scorch mark on the stone. "...That's what I mean by 'unstable'. Baby Dodongos have just as much firey potential as their older varieties, but they don't have age to temper them. When you kill one, they explode like bombs."

Link stared for a moment before sighing. "...This place just gets better and better." With that he continued through the doorway. The ancient dungeon seemed largely abandoned, really – there were the remains of two stone statues sitting there, one of which had crumbled to nothingness atop an old, rusted switch. He glanced up at Navi. "Guessing this is the work of one of my ancestors?"

"Yeah. C'mon, the door should still be open." She led the way and he followed along, pausing for a moment to examine the statues.

"These aren't..."

"Armos? Yeah. They were the docile kind, though – didn't try coming to life and attacking us."

"Oh, great. Any way to tell the difference between an angry one and a docile one?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah. Touch one – if it tries to take your arm off, it's hostile."

Link snorted, rolling his eyes before absently pocketing a piece of Armos stone. "Great. Very helpful, thanks." With that, they left the room. Immediately Link regretted it, being hit with a figurative wall of heat. "Gah!" He shook his head, blinking for a moment. Inside that room was another cooled pool of lava, still radiating heat around the stone platforms frozen in time. "Well, this is just lovely, isn't it?"

Navi just sighed. "Trust me, it was a lot worse when that stuff was active." She led the way and the two of them entered the room... And then, iron bars slammed shut on both entrances. "Ambush!" She cried out in warning.

Link was already pulling the Master Sword free and standing on guard, eyes wide for any movement. There was a clicking of claws on stone. "Navi! What're we dealing with here?" He called out, following the noises as best he could. Before the fairy could answer, Link heard that clicking moving close to him and brought his shield up just in time to block a wicked looking serpentine dagger.

"Lizalfos! Watch out, Link – they're skilled assassins!" Navi floated around, trying to keep the green-scaled lizard creature illuminated. Link immediately charged it, swinging the Master Sword around in a wide, sweeping arc. The Lizalfos backflipped just out of range of his sword... Though not quite far enough, as the ancient blade hacked the creature's tail clean off. It let out a screech of pain and anger, and Link moved to press the advantage...

"Watch out!" Navi's warning came not a second too soon as Link immediately dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, barely avoiding the second Lizalfos' dagger. Now the two of them stood side by side, staring at him with cold, beady eyes. Link set his feet and focused, grasping his own blade with both hands as he stood at the ready. The gem on his beam gauntlet glowed faintly and he kept his focus on them.

The one on his left struck first, leaping at him and slicing through the air with quick, rapid strikes and movements. Link stepped back and used his shield to block and parry the attempts before counterattacking with a shield bash. This sent the first dagger flying, and Link was quick to cut and slash deep into the Lizalfos' body. Black ichor sprayed from the wound and the Lizalfos staggered backwards. Link followed up with a booted kick straight to the creature's chest, sending it tumbling into the solidified magma. Screams and the hissing of burning flesh followed as once-molten stone still held a significant amount of residual heat.

Link turned away from the burning Lizalfos just in time for the next one to start its attacks, cutting a neat gash in Link's coat and even managing to draw blood with a slicing motion along his side. He hissed in pain and staggered back, trying to get his feet back under him as he was forced on the back foot once more. A quick glance behind him told him everything – Link was running out of room to back up, and the blows to his shield were coming hard and fast.

Thinking quickly he crouched, waiting for the Lizalfos to attempt another powerful stab. As soon as it did, he pushed in and parried the dagger aside with his shield, coming in with a vicious stab that ran the lanky creature through. With an angry war cry, Link proceeded to swing the blade out and slash through the monster. The inertia from the heavy blade slicing through its form was more than enough to send the Lizalfos staggering and tumbling into the inert magma as well.

A few moments of screaming and burning later, it was all over. The doors opened once again, and Link shook his head. Navi immediately bobbed and bounced in front of him. "Good fighting, Link! Lizalfos are a lot trickier than Moblins – they're usually a bit faster and more agile."

"I noticed." He winced a bit, a hand moving to the cut on his side. It came away and in the faint light provided by the gauntlet and Navi's glow, he could see blood on his hand. Shaking his head he staggered back up, quickly trying to leave the room and enter another ancient stone hallway. As soon as he was clear of the heat, he pulled his coat off and rolled up his shirt, examining the wound. "Lizalfos don't have a habit of using poisoned daggers or anything, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of. They're not subtle enough for that." Navi's response at least gave Link a bit of relief, allowing him to focus on opening up the first aid kit he'd grabbed before entering the dungeon.

"Good. So this is only gonna hurt for a while, not kill me." He sighed to himself. "At least it's not as nasty as it could've been..." With that, he set to tending to his wound.

"Hey, lighten up! I've seen other Links get a lot worse off than that little nick." Navi giggled a bit, lending her light to the occasion as Link cleaned out the cut and bandaged it up once more, packing everything away.

"Stow it, or I'll find out just how good at healing you are." Link grumbled, packing his bag once again. "Alright, so what's the trick here?" Walking along the stone hall, he could see that the far door was once again barricaded.

"Last time we were here, the way to get this door open was to light all the torches..." She hummed to herself, examining them. "There's enough stuff here to burn, but... I don't see a way to light them. You don't have a Deku stick, do you?"

Link shook his head, hunting around in his satchel. "No... But I might have one better." After a moment he grinned, pulling out a metal rectangle.

"What's that?" Navi looked at it, confused.

With a quick motion, Link flicked the lighter open and sparked it to life. "A bit of modern magic." He grinned at her, setting to work lighting the torches one after the next. The bars quickly rolled back up, and the door opened without further theatrics. Link pocketed the lighter and pushed onwards.

A few moments of walking later, Link found himself in an alcove above the main entryway to the dungeon, with another rusted switch nearby. "We made it – this is how to get the bars on the other side to open up!"

Link sighed for a moment as he examined the switch before shaking his head. "This place is way too overcomplicated, you know that?" After a few solid kicks and thumps to loosen it up, the switch depressed without a problem. Navi quickly flew to the far side of the room to confirm that the gate was open, while a ladder dropped down from the alcove to the main floor once more. He could see her flashing and bobbing in the distance, and assuming that meant they were ready to proceed he climbed down. "Dungeon delving is not my strong suit."

After rejoining Navi, the two of them entered the next room... And found themselves faced with a massive stone stairway, and a connected room with more Armos statues that had crumbled and worn away. Link shrugged, climbing up the steps. The next few rooms were much the same once again, ancient ruins of what were once Armos and locks that had long since ceased functioning. Link paused for a moment. "So, I'm gonna guess that at least a few of these Armos statues used to be living." Navi gave a nod of confirmation. "Then why have they crumbled the same way as the non-living ones?"

"That... Is a very good question indeed." Navi paused for a moment, considering that. "I'd guess the same reason why we haven't faced much beyond those Lizalfos and the occasional Dodongo – Armos are magically powered, and since it's been a long time since there was a magical being around here to power them..."

"...They just kinda faded to nothing." Link nodded. "Makes sense. Hopefully they'll stay that way." With that, he kept delving further into the dungeon. He paused outside a door, hearing what sounded like metal scraping against metal. "Hey, do you hear that?" He glanced up at Navi, who just nodded. Slowly he opened the door... Revealing a pair of rusted, still sharp and wicked looking spikes sliding back and forth over the floor. He winced a bit; in the dim light, the rust looked closer to dried blood...

"Over here!" Navi flew over to an opening that had been blasted in the wall long ago. "I remember this now. This is where we found a magical bomb bag – up until then all we were able to use were bomb flowers..." She trailed off. "...Come to think of it, we haven't seen many of those, either."

Link blinked for a moment before shaking his head. "Bomb... Flowers. Right. I'm not even gonna ask." He started climbing around, dodging the spike traps and climbing up to the opening.

"No, seriously! Back in the old days of Hyrule, bombs were sprouted from a special flower that the Gorons cultivated. The wild plant would light when you plucked it, but they had found a way to render it safe and-"

Link proceeded to catch Navi in his hands, cupping her between them for a moment. She flailed around and he released her, giving her a look. "Shall we continue on now?" There was more than a little bit of grumbling but they proceeded on. A few rooms later, Link powered another switch and climbed onto a platform, riding it upwards and stepping out... Into the room they had started this dungeon in. "Hey, wait a minute..." He looked around, realizing where they were; on an ancient, halfway rotted rope bridge suspended above the stone Dodongo skull.

"Oh, right! C'mon." She slowly flew along the bridge. "We needed to drop bombs into the Dodongo skull's eye sockets before, but this time your gauntlet should do the job!"

Link stood there for a moment. "...So, we waded through that entire dungeon."

"Huh?"

"...To do something we could've done from the main entrance."

"...Oh."

"Navi, I think you're officially fired from navigating." Link took aim from where he was standing on solid rock. "Besides, I don't trust this bridge." There was a low hum, the gem on his gauntlet glowing steadily brighter... And then a laser blast struck home in the first eye socket of the Dodongo skull. The blast cleared, and it was glowing an angry red color now. A quick glance around and he found another rickety old ladder to climb down, giving him an angle on the other eye socket. With both of them glowing red, the sound of stone grinding against stone filled the main chamber as the skull's mouth creaked open.

Navi hovered down next to Link as he headed towards the central platform, dodging the Beamos once again and entering the skull's mouth. "For what it's worth I didn't think-"

"And that's the problem," Link cut her off, "You didn't think. You're going to have to stop thinking in terms of the old ways of doing things and start thinking with modern toys and gadgets, Navi." The next room clearly was a puzzle, once upon a time. Link could see how it was meant to play out, but with a stone block sitting on the switch and the far door open, it was obvious there was no need. "So, this dungeon's gone pretty well, all things considered." He entered the final room, seeing a hole in the middle of the floor radiating heat and still glowing a faint red from beneath. "...I'm guessing that's where this 'King Dodongo' was last time?"

"Yeah. And... Don't be fooled, Link." Navi flew around the hole in the floor. "The only reason it was this easy is because someone did the hard work a long time ago."

He rolled his eyes a bit, crouching down and looking down into the hole. "Yeah, I know. Still, if that's all the puzzles ha-WHOAA!" He was suddenly interrupted by what felt like a shove from behind, sending him tumbling down into the hole... And landing flat on his back on the stone floor below. "...Ow..." Slowly he staggered to his feet, letting out an annoyed groan as he shook himself. "That was... Less than fun." He looked around, getting his bearings. The room itself was almost an oval in shape, with a pool of still faintly active lava in the middle and a ring of stone surrounding it. He looked around, taking advantage of the faint light provided by the magma. "Well... I don't see a big, angry fire breathing dinosaur?"

He soon regretted that comment as there was a powerful THUMP from behind him that sent him tumbling forwards! Rolling over, he quickly was able to decipher where it had come from.

There, scales faintly gleaming in the faint light, was the biggest Dodongo Link had ever seen. It stood easily over twice his height, with numerous scars and dents in its armored hide. Heat washed over Link from every huff of breath, and it was letting out a ferocious sounding growl.

This was King Dodongo, and it was _angry._

Link was barely able to dodge out of the way as it belched out a torrent of fire. He could feel the heat singing off a few strands of dirty blonde hair as he had to duck uncomfortably close to the magma lake just to keep from being burned. The King rolled into a ball and charged him down, forcing him on the retreat. "Navi! How do I handle this thing?!" He shouted out as he was a few seconds too late, the King smashing him aside and sending him almost into the lava. He could feel his hand burning even through his gloves, and quickly scrambled backwards.

"We don't have bombs! I'm thinking!" She shouted back as the King turned around to face Link, opening its great maw. This time, Link felt what was almost a cyclone of vacuum working, trying to take him off balance and pull him in. Not keen on becoming a dragon's lunch, an idea struck him and he began charging an energy blast with his gauntlet... Quickly turning and firing it off, straight down the old dragon's throat!

The beast sneezed, coughed, and hacked before stumbling forwards. Navi didn't even get a chance to tell him what to do – Link was already pulling the Master Sword from its sheath and hacking into the armored hide around the beast. Scales dented and shattered off as the heavy steel blade slammed in again and again, trying to find purchase in the monster's hide. "Come ON!" He shouted out, trying to break through. The old King didn't plan to give him the chance, staggering back up and beginning to roll once more. Link stumbled back as it turned and skidded across the stone, coming back around and rolling straight for him! He quickly brought his shield up, the Dodongo King slamming against it. Loud clangs and screeches of scaled armor against magical steel were forcing his feet to drag back against the platform. The spinning slowed and finally ceased, the dragon sprawling out once more.

If looks could kill, King Dodongo would've seared Link to a crisp with that glare. It quickly attempted to do so by blowing another blast of flame, and Link backed away. It began coming after him, stomping and rumbling the ground as it started chasing him down... This time hurling blasts of molten rock at him from its mouth! "That didn't happen before!" Navi shouted out as Link dodged to the side, bringing his shield up and batting another magma rock into the pool in the center. "He's learned – he's not doing the suction again!"

Link swore to himself, having to think fast. "Then what am I..." An idea crossed his mind as he batted another magma rock aside. "I've got an idea!" He set his feet, watching the beast coming at him as it threw another one at him. Grabbing the Master Sword with both hands, Link swung it like a baseball bat. Steel met stone and the rock flew back, this time smashing into the King's foreleg and making it stumble. He smirked to himself; it worked, now he just had to make it happen the right way. Another blast came at him and he focused, bringing the sword around.

This time it struck home as the ball of explosive rock flew straight back down the King's throat, sending it sprawling back once more and dazed. Link tried a different tactic this time as he climbed up onto the beast, grabbing hold of it and slamming the hilt of his sword down on the scaled armor. He wasn't just flailing around, however – in fact, he was trying to find a weak spot. Finally he found it, as some of the plate gave way to soft flesh beneath and the King roared out. "Jackpot!" Link spun his sword around, attempting to hack and slash into it.

The beast reacted by attempting to buck him off, curling into a ball and rolling straight for the magma pit! Link quickly staggered to his feet, finding himself running along the top of the monster like a log roll as it entered the magma. He swore to himself as some of it was riding along, and a bit managed to reach him and force him to jump away to keep himself from being burned even worse. "Gah!" He turned, and the Dodongo King was now charging directly at him with its mouth open wide. Link quickly ducked, flattening himself on the ground and letting the ancient dragon run right past him, leaving him relatively unscathed. The dragon turned, aiming to take another run at him. He could see flames belching and slipping from the creature's maw, and knew he'd have one shot at this.

"This is such a dumb idea..." He charged at the King Dodongo as it was running him down, the crystal on his gauntlet beginning to glow. With barely seconds to go before impact, he brought the gauntlet around and released another blast straight into the old dragon's maw, ducking and slamming his sword into one leg as it ran!

The gambit worked, and the beast flipped completely over Link before landing hard in the magma pool. Quickly he rushed towards it, heading straight for the weak spot he'd found before, twisting his sword around and getting ready to plunge it in. "No more earthquakes for you!"

The blade sank deep into the soft hide around the King Dodongo's neck and it let out a squeal of pain as blood and ichor sprayed from the wound. It attempted to buck and toss Link off, but he held on to his sword for dear life. All the bucking and movement it tried only succeeded in driving the sword further into its body, causing more damage to the behemoth patriarch of the Dodongos. Finally the old dragon could stand no more, and it collapsed into the lava. The magma cooled as it began taking its corpse, and Link slowly drew the sword from its flesh. Blood and ichor dripped from the end as he slowly climbed down, back onto the safety of the stone.

Navi floated around his head a moment later. "Wow... That was..."

Link just shook his head, panting softly. "Later. For now, it's far too hot to think... How do we get out of here?"

"I'd say... That way." Navi pointed towards a blue ring that had begun to glow on the ground.

With a sigh, Link stepped into the ring, blue light surrounding him and blinding him for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, looking away –

The next thing he knew, he was standing outside. He could feel a cool breeze playing over his body, offering relief from the heat of the cavern. His eyes slowly opened, and he gawked for a moment. He was back outside – specifically, he was standing outside the Dodongo Caverns again! "Wha... How...?"

"Magic, Link." Navi giggled to herself before fluttering away. "C'mon! Let's get back to the Temple of Farore, see if we can get them to help us out now!"

Link groaned, slowly walking behind her. "Before we do anything, I'm demanding two things. A cold shower, and the biggest glass of ice water they can find."

The fairy just giggled, and they set off back to town.

* * *

I'll admit to being proud of that boss fight. I hope it was suitably epic enough for y'all; gave King Dodongo a few new tricks, and forced Link to get creative to fight him considering his lack of really any equipment.

Anyway, next up - we're off to the Temple of Wilds!

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Temple of Wilds, Part 1

It seems to me that these chapters are getting longer every time. This is gonna be quite the big story. Sorry it took me a while to get this one out, hopefully it's worth the wait!

* * *

Link got his requested shower and drink when he made it back to the Temple of Farore, which gave Tingle and his crew plenty of time to carry out their side of things. By the time he was ready to go again, an ancient looking Goron was standing in the middle of the Temple, waiting for him. "So... you must be Link, then." The bearded Goron looked down at him.

"Yeah, that's me. Guessing you're the head honcho around here?" Ordinarily Link would be a little bit wary of approaching such a high authority. Then again, ordinarily Link hadn't just spent the past few hours in an inactive volcanic cave fighting to defeat a disaster-causing old dinosaur.

"Yeah. I'm the Goron Chieftan, Derusa." He sized Link up for a moment... Before smirking and giving the green-clad youth a heavy slap on the back. "Heard about what you did for us. Dang fine work, especially for a Hylian! None of us thought King Dodongo had actually made his return. Figured it was just old Death Mountain starting to give up the ghost after so many years of mining."

Had Link not been imbued with the power of the Triforce, he would've been sprawled out on the ground from that pat on the back. As it was he staggered and nearly fell, giving Derusa a deeply sarcastic look. "Yeah... No problem."

"No problem?" Derusa laughed. "No problem! He just saved the future of the Goron people, and the kid says 'no problem'!" He looked down at Link, smirking. "You've done us a great service, Link. In return, the Goron Republic is in your debt. Say the word, and we'll make it happen – we may not have much, but we always repay our debts."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Link grinned and held up his left hand, showing the glowing Triforce mark. "Think you can get me into the Temple of Wilds?"

Derusa was struck speechless, eyes widening. "...By the ancestors. Those old prophecies weren't such a load of bunk, after all." He took on a serious expression. "If you've got one piece of that old gift of the Goddesses, then I'm guessing Hyrule's in the soup. I'll get the digging crews going; every last Goron that can work a shovel or swing a pickaxe is gonna be at the Temple, digging the entrance up for ya."

"Thanks. Get me into the Temple, and we'll call it even." Link smiled wearily. "Now... Mind if I try and catch a nap? That cavern was more than I really expected. I want to be at top shape when the Temple opens up."

"Not a problem, Link. We'll work through the night if we have to." Derusa laid a hand on Link's shoulder, nodding to him. "You worry about the hard part, and we'll take care of getting it unearthed." And with that, Derusa left the Temple. Teru went with him, already ready and eager to work while the rest of the Disciples stayed back.

Tingle smiled. "Once more you have proven your worth, Hero. We figured you would want time to recover after your first expedition, so we prepared a room for you for the night." He bowed before Link. "If there is anything further you require, the Disciples of Farore are at your disposal."

"Yeah... Thanks." Link nodded and followed another Disciple to his room. As he walked, he glanced over to Navi. "...Am I the only one thinking Tingle's a little bit... Off?"

She bounced in midair. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one thinking it. If I was to make a guess, working on all those ancient magitech devices has... Strained his mental state a bit. It's also possible he had a revelation from the Goddess Farore – sometimes those can make people act a little bit funky. For what it's worth, I don't _think_ he's dangerous. Just a little bit obsessive about the prophecy and helping the 'hero of legend' out. Which is a good thing for you."

"True." Link grumbled a bit as they entered the modestly furnished room that had been provided for him. "I'm still gonna lock my door while I catch up on some sleep." He let out a yawn and stretched out as he looked around. There wasn't much there; a writing desk with a notepad and a few pens, a chair along with it, and a bed that seemed to be about the same size as his from home. _Home..._ Link couldn't help but worry a bit about Saria and Reggie. He'd ran off so quickly that he didn't have time to explain or let them know what had happened. All he could hope was that Zelda kept her side of the bargain and bailed them out. "I haven't slept in two days, Navi. Do me a favor and keep an eye on things while I pass out for a while."

She nodded and floated over to sit on the writing desk. Link had barely gotten his equipment and coat off when he staggered and collapsed into bed, the stress and excitement of the past two days finally hitting him and dragging him into unconsciousness.

While Link slept, Navi floated over to him and gave him a closer look. _Thank goodness he has one thing in common with his ancestors... He sleeps the sleep of the dead!_ Once she was sure he was out, she slipped out the door. She wanted to do some investigating of her own. A quick flight and she was clear of the Temple, beginning to fly above the Republic. In the distance she could see floodlights beginning to kick on as the sun set and the Gorons toiled away, working on clearing out an entrance to the Temple. _At least that's one less thing to worry about..._ She flew off, heading towards the library. She had a lot of learning to do and only one night to do it in. _Link's right, though. If I don't start figuring out how this world works, I'm not gonna be much help._ Picking out a book and using a small bit of fae magic to open it, she began to study.

The hours passed, and Navi was seeing the sun coming up again. _I should head back before Link wakes up._ As she set back towards the Temple, her mind was racing. _They've all but forgotten everything. The old stories and legends are just fantasy and fiction to them. This world really has changed; no wonder the Temple of Time was in such disrepair._ She sighed to herself as she made it back to Link's bedside. _I just hope the other Temples won't be so much trouble to get into... Well, Link's had at least a good ten hours to sleep. I should get him going so we can get under way._ She cleared her throat. "Link? Hey, Link! Wake up, the sun's out again!"

Link made a soft grumbling sound and rolled over. "C'mon, Link!" She sighed in exasperation. "We've got work to do. I'm betting the Temple of Wilds is ready to go by now!" She flew down, batting at his face with her wings.

Slowly his eyes cracked open and he let out a groan. "...Did you really have to be so noisy about it...?" He grumbled a bit, stretching and blinking the last of his slumber away. "I miss anything while I was out?"

"Not really, no. Let's check and see if the Gorons have a way into the Temple yet – we need to get going in there!" Navi buzzed over his head, then headed to the door.

"Did you get into the coffee or something?" He grumbled before climbing out of bed, slowly re-donning his equipment and leaving. The Disciples saw him off as he climbed onto his motorcycle and started heading towards the Temple's dig site. It was a short ride, and fairly easy for him to find his way there as he followed the sounds of machinery and digging. Just as he pulled up and parked the bike, he saw Derusa turn and face him. "Huh boy... I hope he doesn't pat me on the back again."

"Link! Good to see ya, kid." He grinned a bit. "We haven't quite been able to dig the entire temple out yet, but we've managed to unearth the front door at least." He looked quite proud as he stepped out of the way, letting Link take a look at the ancient ruin.

Despite the rocks burying large parts of the structure, the Temple of Wilds still clearly stood taller than any cathedral Link had ever seen. The structure sprawled and spread across the side of the cliff it was built upon, and even seemed to go deeper into the mountain itself. Faint windows and openings could be seen, though some were clearly shattered. The structure had sat silent for centuries, and yet still there was a faint blue glow moving through many of the creases and cracks along it. The front entrance stood well over twice Link's own height, twin iron doors sealing the temple from the outside world. A podium, faintly glowing, sat next to the entrance. He couldn't help but stare in awe at this structure, this symbol of ancient Hylian power.

Navi broke up his thoughts by speaking. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" She immediately started flying for the door.

Link paused, however. "Derusa, if I can get into the Temple can you call off the digging for a while? I'd rather not risk a collapse while I'm in there, and we don't have any time to waste at this point."

"Hmm... Yeah. We'll stop the work while you do your thing. Just be careful in there, kid – ancient Hyrule had some weird stuff. There's talk among the workers of seeing weird four-legged... Things walking around in there."

He nodded. "Alright. Just stay clear of the temple and sit tight, we'll worry about the rest." With that, he headed off to catch up with Navi.

The fairy had stopped short at the iron door, before glancing to Link. "Alright. Now if this works, all it needs is proof that you're the Hero. That podium should do it." She floated over to the glowing stone tablet. "Put your hand there, the one with the Triforce mark."

Warily, Link did so... And let out a yelp as a needle stabbed into his palm from below! "Gah!" He pulled away, shaking his hand. He glared at Navi and was about to speak when an ethereal voice cut them both off.

" **Genetic marker confirmed. Welcome, Link."** And with that, the iron doors creaked. There was a sound of groaning and stone grinding against stone as the ancient gateway slowly pulled open, revealing the old, musty temple within. Link and Navi shared a glance, before he slowly entered the ancient Temple.

No sooner did they enter than the doors slammed shut behind them, making him spin around with wide eyes. "Great, now we're stuck in here. Hope you know how to get back out..." He slowly got his bearings. "At least this place is pretty decently lit." They were standing in the main chamber of the Temple itself. Two long halls stretched off in either direction, a few doorways lining the passages deeper in. Meanwhile, the center of the room led to a grand staircase leading up to a door that was clearly sealed shut. The entire temple was crisscrossed with those glowing lines, with four specifically leading to the great sealed door atop the staircase.

"Alright. I'm not completely sure how this place is meant to work – the Temple of Wilds wasn't one I've explored." She began to fly around, buzzing absently. "Let's just start looking around, I guess?"

Link nodded, drawing the Master Sword and slowly moving towards the left hall. "This is as good a place to start as any, I guess." The ancient temple seemed to be in relatively good shape; broken windows and rocks scattered around the floors aside, it was fairly easy to make out the ancient runes and carvings within the stone halls. "Take a closer look at some of those. Old Hylian wasn't an elective I went for, but you might have better luck figuring them out."

She buzzed over, starting to examine the carvings. "Oh, wow... Link, these are the stories of the Hero of Wilds. A lot of them are legends, the story of his adventure to save Hyrule back in those days, but these parts..." She glanced over another wall of runes and carvings. "Come here, take a look at this."

Link stepped closer as Navi examined the walls. "These shapes... This is what happened _after_ the Hero of Wilds defeated his iteration of Ganondorf, Calamity Ganon." The images of the wall depicted a hero in a blue tunic and a woman in a blue-white dress standing over a strange rectangular object.

Upon closer examination, Link's eyes widened. "That thing... That's got the mark of the Sheikah on it." In the next panel, the tablet was shown shattered into pieces. "It was destroyed? But the way it was glowing in the other picture. It's clearly Sheikah tech, why would they destroy it?"

"To stop others from gaining access." Navi spoke up. "At this point, Sheikah magitech was starting to fade out. The Sheikah themselves were still present, but their numbers were dwindling... When their leader passed on, they were left rudderless. The Hero and Princess of that time knew how much potential that device – the Sheikah Slate – had, so they decided to destroy it. Keep it from being used by anyone else." She examined more closely. "They had the Temple of Wilds built in order to protect the fragments, and sealed to only open for the genetic marker of the Hero. In this case, you."

Link paused for a moment. "Wait... Four pieces of the Slate, four of those blue lines leading to that sealed door. And if I'm seeing this right..." He glanced down the hall. "Two doors on this wing of the temple, probably two on the other side."

"Right... Right! It's quite probable that in order to open the door to the main chamber, we need all four pieces of the Slate! What's more..." She beamed at him. "Each piece has an aspect of the Slate's power. So probably we'll have to figure out what rooms open what puzzles, and – Link, watch out!" Navi immediately flew to his left.

Link spun to follow her movement and barely managed to duck as a blue-white beam of energy flew over his head. The dust from the blast settled, and revealed a strange, squat construct. A half-sphere perched on a disc, it looked almost like an old science fiction UFO design. It was perched on four mechanical legs, and had orange runes running along its borders... As well as one eye, glowing blue in the same way as the crystal on his gauntlet. Seeing that he'd acknowledged its presence, the half-sphere boosted up and three mechanical arms sprouted from within. A quick flash, and those arms were suddenly holding a massive blue-white axe, a sword, and a shield – all seemingly made from pure magical energy. It slowly walked towards Link, circling him. "Navi! What am I looking at here?"

"Guardian!" She shouted back, flying over it. "It's an ancient Sheikah sentry. One of the smaller ones, but deadly. Watch out for the beams from its eye, they're the same stuff your gauntlet fires!"

Link slowly circled along with the Guardian, sword held at the ready as he waited for it to make the first move. It did so, the axe-hand coming around and rotating before starting to rapidly spin in a deadly circle, picking up pace as it quickly began skittering towards Link. He jumped back, moving a bit further down the hall before getting an old stone pillar between himself and the automaton. The energy axe struck, leaving a wicked gash in the stone and staggering the sentry backwards. He didn't hesitate, coming in quickly with the Master Sword and ramming the blade into its armored hull. The impact left a wicked dent and forced it backwards, its eye going red in alarm. Link pressed the advantage as the sword arm swung around and attempted to fend him off, bringing his shield up to block and parry the blow aside.

However, the Guardian wasn't that stupid. As Link attempted to follow up with a stab aimed towards its eye, it brought the energy shield up and deflected the sword back and away, trying to bring the axe back down in a follow-up. Only a quick movement backwards prevented Link from being cleaved in half as he backed away and brought his gauntlet up. A quick energy blast struck the shield, exploding on impact and sending it flying across the room, fizzling out of existence. Now Link had an advantage as he moved, quickly aiming strikes for the legs of the Guardian. A quick slash nearly cut one limb clean off and the Guardian quickly leaped back away from him.

He saw the eye glowing and set his feet, ready to evade should it try to blast him. Instead, a beam lanced out and the Guardian's 'head' began spinning rapidly, burning a circle into the ground. He felt heat and a faint wind blowing around him as the white-hot beam of magical energy created an artificial updraft. "Watch out!" Navi shouted, and Link dodged away as the automaton began advancing on him. The beam was spinning fast enough that Link didn't dare try to approach and it was getting close enough for him to feel the heat. "Time your shot – use the gauntlet!" He nodded, stepping back and beginning to approach the grand entryway to the Temple as he raised the charging gauntlet. "Aim for the eye!" Slowly he focused. He prided himself on being a decent shot, and now was a chance to prove it.

The Guardian's head was spinning rapidly, but it had a clear pattern. Link focused, the gem on his gauntlet now glowing brightly as he lined the shot up and finally released the beam. It scorched through the air with a sharp _**crack**_ , cutting past the beam of the automaton and striking home in the eye. It instantaneously collapsed, cracks beginning to glow and highlight along its form as sparks jumped and flew. Link dove for cover just as it exploded, sending shrapnel and fragments flying.

"Phew... That was tougher than I thought." Link slowly shook his head, coming around the corner and seeing the ruined wreckage that was the Guardian. "Should I expect to see more of these things?"

Navi bobbed in midair. "Probably. Thankfully that beam gauntlet is effective against them – it's one of the few things they don't have countermeasures to." With that she flew towards the doors again. "Anyway, as I was saying... We know how this dungeon works now. There's four pieces of the Slate scattered around, and likely four different things we'll have to figure out in order to get them."

Link nodded. "So let's start by finding a room where we don't need any extra tricks to solve the puzzles." Choosing a door arbitrarily, he walked in. Inside, he found himself taken rather by surprise. The room seemed to be lit with an ethereal blue-tinted light, more of those strangely glowing runes scattered around the outside. Ancient, ornately decorated floors and blocks made up a strange scene... The room was incredibly tall, easily going upwards over a hundred feet! "...Well, this place looks... Pleasant." He examined what appeared to be a walkway, and found a massive fan sitting inert, pointed upwards and embedded into the ground. "Any suggestions?"

Navi paused to think about the situation. "Hmm... Well, it's clear we probably don't have what we need to get through this. I think I have some idea, but we'll need to kick the fans on again somehow." She started looking around the room and paused for a moment. "Hey, what's down there?" She was floating near one edge of the platform that marked the center of the room.

Following her line of vision, Link could see a smaller platform a half-dozen yards away. "Looks like a switch of some kind... And that's a big fan next to it." He glanced to Navi. "No idea how we're supposed to get down there or back though. I can't personally fly, and I doubt you'd be able to throw enough weight at that thing to kick it on." He looked around for a moment. "Guessing whoever this Hero of Wilds is had some way to do it, though. You said this place was designed with him in mind."

"True... And there are legends of him using a Para-Glider to fly around as well." She paused, thinking for a moment. "I have a sneaking suspicion one of the other rooms is gonna have something like that available. I'd heard he was trying to design a new type of glider rig." She looked around for a moment more. "Though if that was the case, it'd make sense the glider was on hand for this particular test... Aha!" Navi immediately flew off, and Link spun to follow her. "Link? This wall here." She floated around what seemed like a nondescript part of the terrain, specifically highlighting a crack. "Put the Master Sword in this slot."

He stared at her for a moment. "Oookay...?" Doing as he was told, he slid the Master Sword into the wall. Immediately blue-white lines arced around the hole and his eyes widened, staring for a moment. **"Master Sword recognized,"** came the same ethereal voice from earlier. **"Releasing Paraglider ."** The wall panel slowly slid open as Link pulled his sword back, revealing a small room with a chest. With only a brief glance to Navi, he walked up and opened the chest before pulling its contents from within.

Inside was a device shaped like a large backpack, with an assembly that looked almost spring-loaded on either side. "What... Is this thing...?"

"Put it on! That's gotta be the new Paraglider the Hero of Wilds was working on. You heard that voice!"

Hesitantly Link slung the backpack on, adjusting his satchel to sit comfortably along with it. "Alright, now what?" The pack faintly shifted and glowed, the straps automatically adjusting to fit him comfortably. "Well, at least it's not as big a pain as my school pack..."

Navi, meanwhile, was examining the runes carved into the walls around where the pack had been stored. "Alright... So apparently, in order to activate it you need to dive forwards. The pack will automatically unfurl." She glanced back to him. "According to this, it was meant to be more comfortable and easier to control – the original glider was a rig you had to hang underneath and hold on to."

"Kind of like a hang glider, whereas this is more like wings. Alright, I get you. So..." He glanced around. "Where should we go to test this thing out?" Navi just floated there, before glancing down to the lower ledge. Link paused for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Not just no but HECK no. I'm not trusting a backpack with a pair of fancy wings to not send me plummeting to my death." He looked down into the abyss below them. "I can't even see the bottom of this mess! I'm not risking turning into a red stain at the end of a particularly unpleasant fall. We'll find somewhere else to try this out."

Navi sighed for a moment. "Link, I don't know anywhere else we can try them and this seems like a room we can solve. All I can tell you is I can feel magic coming off that glider rig, and the Hero of Wilds used one half that size to fly."

"It's one thing to get me to accept stuff that I can see right in front of my face. It's another to tell me to dive off a ledge to my death and hope some weird parachute comes out and lets me fly." He shook his head before starting to move towards the door. "Ain't happening. We'll see if any of the other rooms have puzzles I can solve without risking my life."

Navi flew in front of him at this point, fluttering and turning a reddish color. "Link. There's only one way to solve this and that's with a paraglider. Even if the other rooms can be resolved without whatever you find up there – which I doubt – you're gonna have to do this eventually." She flew back towards the end of the ledge, facing the drop-off point. "Come on. At least this way if it doesn't work, you don't have to get through all three of the other trials before finding out the hard way."

He stared at her for a moment... Before shaking his head, setting his feet. "...Let the record show that if I die doing this, I'm going to come back as a ghost and tell you that I told you so." With that he looked over, lining himself up with that platform. "I really, REALLY hate this." He started running, getting up a good amount of speed before leaping forwards with his eyes squeezed shut. He grit his teeth, waiting for gravity to kick in –

There was the sound of a spring releasing and cloth unfurling, and suddenly Link found himself getting boosted upwards! Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around for a moment. _I'm... Not falling?_ A glance over his shoulder showed what had happened. The arms on the side of that backpack had extended and it had opened up, unfurling what he could only call a sail that stretched across the new 'wings'. He paused, shifting his weight... And he flew off to the right. Shifting back he was back on course towards the platform. "I'm flying... I'm flying! Holy crap it works!" He let out a laugh as he soared, taking some time to fly around the room with a beaming grin on his face.

Navi flew over next to him, giggling slightly. "See? I told you it'd be fine!" She kept up with him as he got the hang of his new toy. "You were so worried about this, but now look at you!" She flicked over to that lower platform as Link continued to slowly descend as he flew. "Now c'mon, get over here. We've gotta get back to work!"

Link just nodded, coming down towards the platform. As he got lined up her shifted his legs forward, the wings retracting automatically as his feet met the stone platform. "That... Was more fun than it should've been." He grinned a bit before looking around. The platform wasn't very large, and besides the ancient looking lever and the fan had very little there of note. He quickly went over, putting a boot on the switch and slowly pushing it down.

With a loud hum of ancient machinery, the fans dotting the room began to spin once again. Link could feel the currents coming off them, all blowing upwards. He glanced around and quickly put two and two together. "Well. This is going to be fun." With a grin he dove forwards onto the first fan. Dutifully the glider wings popped free once more, and the upsurge of current pushed him back up to the level where he first entered! A quick bit of shifting and he was starting to fly from fan to fan, each one propelling him higher and higher. "This is awesome! I've gotta try skydiving with this thing sometime." This got a giggle from his fairy companion as they came closer and closer to the large, ornate chest on the platform above.

Finally he swung his legs out once more, coming in for a landing and grinning ear to ear. "...Alright, you were right. That was awesome." He laughed a bit before heading over to the chest. It didn't seem to have a lock, but it did have those strange blue lines coming away from it and leading into the wall. "That must be the locking mechanism for that big door..." As soon as Link opened the chest, the lines faded and went dark.

Inside was an ornately decorated stone tablet, with a fragment of the Sheikah symbol on one side and what looked to be a cracked screen on the other. "So... This is the Sheikah Slate, then. Or at least a piece of it." He picked it up, twisting it around in his hands. "Any idea how to activate this thing?" He glanced up to Navi.

The fairy shrugged. "Depends on which piece it is. See if there's any kind of control mechanism, or any symbol of any kind on it?"

He spun it around, taking a closer look at the cracked screen. Idly he tapped it with one finger... and the device lit up blue and orange, making him drop it. "Gah!" He stared at it for a moment before gingerly picking it up once more. "I wish this stuff didn't have such a habit of spooking me." He examined it before seeing two different blue symbols – one a square, and one a circle. "I wonder what these do..." He tapped the square.

Instantly an oddly-shaped glowing blue block appeared in front of him. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands. It was surprisingly light for its size, and seemed to be glowing brighter by the moment. He glanced up to look at Navi, about to ask her what it was.

She cut him off. "Link, that's a bomb! Throw it, now!" His eyes widened as he looked down at it, seeing it begin to blink and flash rapidly. Quickly he reared back and threw it aside, off the platform. It barely got a handful of yards away from him before exploding in a blue-white flash of magical flame.

He slowly stared at it before glancing back at the screen, tucking the tablet fragment back into his bag. "...Well. Now we know what that does." He glanced over to Navi before looking down at the entrance again. And grinning. "On the plus side, now I can fly over stuff and do bombing runs." With that, he took off and dove once more, flying back down to the entrance.

"Well, at least he's found a new toy." Navi couldn't help but giggle as she flew down to catch up with him.

* * *

One room down, three to go. And Link can now pull a Superman, so that's fun.

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Temple of Wilds, Part 2

Sorry for the delay, everyone! In the grand tradition of life finding a way, I completely lost a week of time. I've been scrambling to catch up on all my projects since then, and this one has been on the list as well; between this, the novel, and everything else I've been working on, I've been running around like a bit of a maniac. Thankfully (and hopefully) things will finally be slowing down now.

Beyond that nothing really to talk about. The novel is still ticking along, and I'm still aiming to have it complete by the end of the month. Whether or not I'll make that date I have no idea, but that's the plan at least. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"Well that's one door down," Link grinned up at Navi as they left the first room, "Now on to the next one." He headed across the hallway to the next test chamber. "Now that we've got an idea for how all this works out, we should be able to burn through this Temple pretty easily." The door swung open and Link stepped through.

The most obvious feature of this room was the giant floating maze in the middle, with a glowing orange console of sorts sitting in front of it. "Well, this is different." Link muttered as he started looking around a bit. The console seemed to be situated below a mirror, reflecting the hero and the fairy as he approached it. He glanced up at Navi. "Any suggestions?"

"Not sure yet, Link. Can't hurt to take a look at it I suppose." She flew over to the console before darting off to start examining the maze. "Hmm... Honestly this thing looks like a giant labyrinth – those puzzles where you have to tilt the platform to get the ball to roll to the end?"

Link winced a bit. "I was never any good at those things. Always ended up getting carried away and sending the ball straight into the hole. Repeatedly. At the same point." This got a giggle from the fairy as he looked at the console. It seemed to be little more than a suspended rolling ball, and idly he rested a hand on it. The console immediately lit up, going from orange to blue and making him jump in surprise and pull away. His hand left the ball, and the console went to orange again.

Navi immediately flew back over to him. "Link! What did you just do? The whole platform shook!"

His eyes widened in comprehension. "...I know what this is. You're right, Navi – it's a labyrinth." He stepped back up to the console and let out an irritated sigh as his hands rested on the roller. The mirror flickered, before showing a view of the floating labyrinth from above. "Like I said, I was never any good at these... Alright. Let's see what the deal is." He slowly began rotating it, and the platform above rotated and shifted along with his movements of the roller. His eyes were drawn to two parts of the labyrinth – a vast stone sphere that would roll freely along the paths, and a glowing orange indentation at one corner of the maze.

Link could see what to do and he shook his head as he started rolling along, steadily and gently trying to get the ball through the maze. On more than a few occasions he ended up cursing bitterly as the ball fell out of the maze – it was dotted with the same pits he'd expect to see on a normal labyrinth, and they were becoming the bane of his existence. Navi, to her credit, was fighting off the giggles every time Link looked to be about to drive a fist into the console as the ball fell and was reset. Finally it was coming towards the final straight. Link twisted the roller... And then blinked as the ball came to a screeching halt. "What...?"

Pulled out of her attempts not to laugh, Navi flew over to look at the screen as well. "That's funny. Hang on, I'll take a closer look." She flew over to the labyrinth before coming back with a giggle. "There's a big chunk of stone there, blocking up the ball's passage. You're gonna have to get it out of the way somehow, and I'd guess you'll be needing your bombs to do it."

Those were not the words Link wanted to hear. "Let me guess. I'll have to rotate the labyrinth around in such a way that it'll give me a shot with the bombs. Which means I'm going to have to dump the ball off and do the whole maze all over again."

After a brief dose of incredibly strong profanity as Link made his displeasure with the Temple, the puzzles, and whoever thought of them known, he put the labyrinth completely up on its side. "Alright, let me see..." He summoned one of the square bombs, reared back, and hurled it. The bomb bounced off one of the labyrinth's walls and fell into the void below. He swore, summoned a second one, and tossed it. This one skidded across the labyrinth and then fell out as well. He was getting irritated by this point, and Navi was once more trying to suppress her laughter.

Finally he summoned a round bomb and stepped back. "Enough is enough." He got a running start, before delivering the toe of his boot to the side of the bomb in a soccer-kick that knocked it straight into the rocks... Just as it exploded, blasting the roadblock away. "There! Now then..." Still grumbling, he went back to the console and started rotating the labyrinth once again. A few more attempts and more than a bit of profanity – followed by him tossing a few bombs at the labyrinth in impotent rage – and the ball rolled smoothly into its slot. "FINALLY!" He let out a sigh of relief as the indentation glowed blue.

The room rumbled and shifted, a hidden doorway to Link's right slowly creaking open and showing another treasure chest within. He grinned triumphantly before rushing over to the door, kicking the box open wide. This had a quick effect behind him as with a loud, metal CLANG that made him jump, a set of steel doors slammed shut behind him. "What?!" He rushed over and slammed his fists against the doors, which didn't move an inch. "Oh come on!"

"Chill!" Navi spoke up, irritated. "This place was designed by the Hero of Wilds to safekeep his equipment. I'm pretty sure there's a way out." She flew over to the treasure chest Link had kicked open. "You didn't even grab what was in here!"

Link grumbled to himself before going over to the box, looking into it. Inside was another fragment of that stone tablet, which Link picked up and examined curiously. "Hmm..." Tapping the piece of the screen made it flicker to life, showing a red U-shaped symbol. He looked at it, then back to the doors. The steel doors... He grinned. "Oh, I get it." He pointed the tablet piece at the doors and tapped the button. A giant U-shaped formation of energy appeared in Link's hand and he grinned even more. He pointed it at the door, and a beam of light shot from the U before adhering itself to the metal. "Now, if this works..." He raised his arm, and the door lifted open once again. With a triumphant whoop, Link darted back out of the treasure room before releasing the U and allowing the magic to dissipate.

He examined the tablet for a moment before grinning. "Magical magnets. How do they work?" This left Navi quite confused as they walked out, two pieces of the Sheikah Slate claimed. With that done, he headed down towards the other wing of the Temple.

On the way they passed by the main room and he glanced up at the massive door. Sure enough, two of the light trails leading to it had dimmed. "Awesome, it's working!" He glanced up at Navi. "We're halfway there. Let's grab the other two pieces and get through this place."

Navi nodded, flitting in midair. "I wonder what's in there, anyway? Seems like a lot of work to go through just to seal off one room, especially if you're giving the individual pieces away and all the power they have."

"True, but those are four fragments. I'm betting whatever is behind that door will be able to put the whole thing together into one item." He whistled softly to himself as they continued along the hall. "The question is, what's the next puzzle gonna be?" He found himself glancing between the two doors. "Any idea which one would be the next step here?"

Navi flew between the doors, before examining one closely. "This looks like it's got a magnet symbol on it. Might as well try this one next." Link opened the door and stepped through.

Into a blank, empty room. It was larger, with half a dozen stone pillars along either side. Originally they had probably been more for decoration than support, but the years had not been kind. One of them had collapsed beneath a rock slide, leaving an opening in the ceiling where Link could faintly see daylight shining through. On the far end of the room was a locked gate, with another treasure chest on the far side. Link felt a wave of unease pass through him. "Navi, I don't like this place..."

"Neither do I. Something doesn't seem right." She flew alongside him as they stepped a few paces deeper in. A loud sound of metal against stone made them both spin around just as more metal bars slid into place, preventing them from leaving. "We're trapped!" The fairy squeaked in alarm. A sound of stone grinding against stone came from the center of the room and the two of them slowly turned...

Just in time to see what Link could only describe as 'the mother of all Guardians' rise from the floor. The thing's main body was as big as a car, and it stood on six mechanical legs. The mechanical beast's head turned and rotated, before its glowing eye focused on the hero in green. "Holy...!"

"Move!" Navi's warning came out and Link didn't hesitate. He took off running to the right just in time to avoid a laser blast from the Guardian's eye. Seeing that it needed a moment to recharge Link changed direction, pulling the Master Sword and trying to land a slash into the thing's armor. The steel of his blade met the steel of the automaton's chassis and deflected, leaving a small dent. "Link! It's a Guardian Stalker, the biggest and nastiest of them!" The Guardian reacted quickly, rotating and using one of its legs to smash Link into a pillar. He groaned and stumbled a bit, the wind knocked out of him.

 _Something that big should not be able to move that **fast,**_ Link thought to himself. "Navi! How do I fight this thing?!" He found himself bringing the Hylian Shield up just in time to deflect the second laser blast away, though the impact still forced him to stumble backwards. It was on him in moments after that, swinging the accordion-like limbs at him and trying to grab hold. He ducked and dodged, running underneath the beast and trying to slash upwards. More dents and more sparks flew from the mechanical monster's hull, and it quickly jumped away. Another laser was charging and Link ducked behind a pillar, letting the stone absorb the hit. The pillar, already weakened from centuries of age and abuse, collapsed.

Link heard the cracking of stone seconds before the ceiling gave in and he rushed away from the rock slide, making the arena even more difficult to maneuver around. The war machine crawled over the stone and started bearing down on him, forcing him to go on the retreat again. "I'm waiting!"

Navi had been attempting to get close enough to examine the machine and put her encyclopedic knowledge to work, and while Link was running she managed to see it. "This thing's tougher than it should be..." She flew in close to the hull before gasping. "Link, this thing's been armored up! Your sword can't pierce the plating!"

"Gee, you think?!" Link shouted back as he found himself ducking underneath the thing once more. He stepped away from the claw-tipped limbs as they tried to grab him, figuring he could catch his breath for a moment. This was not to be as the beast raised itself up as high as it could go. He picked up on what it planned and ran for it, barely avoiding getting flattened by the intimidating machine. The shock wave did send him flailing once again and trying to keep his feet underneath him. "What am I supposed to hit then?!" He swore as the thing took another swing at him before an idea came to mind. He watched its movements as it began to charge the laser back up before rushing in, Master Sword drawn. The machine had been so focused on lining up an energy blast that it didn't have a chance to move away, and Link's blade found its mark. The sword cut through the weaker limb like it was cardboard, and the beast's lights temporarily turned a bright pink as it recoiled.

"That's it!" Navi cheered on as the Guardian was forced to retract the severed limb into its hull. "Take out its limbs, then we can find a way to get through the armor!"

 _Easier said then done,_ Link thought as he had to avoid a clearly enraged Guardian's sudden onslaught of rapid-firing laser beams. He had no choice but to keep running in order to keep them from hitting him, the explosions tossing up rock and dust with every impact. The blasts did at least seem to take a lot out of the machine, giving him the opportunity he needed to slash through another limb. Sparks flew and the removed part exploded, shrapnel flying out. He yelled and swore as one piece cut across his cheek, and could already feel blood starting to seep from the wound. The beast wasn't much better off; its two frontal legs cut off forced it to set down low to the ground. One leg began to retract, moving and coming out of a different opening. The thing was now down to a four-legged platform, and it was moving slower to go with it.

Link moved to try and hack off another limb, but this time it leaped out of range and unleashed another volley of lasers. This time he had to dig his feet in, bring his shield up, and hope his defense would hold throughout the blasts. As soon as the beams stopped firing he took a moment to glance at the shield. There were a few new scorch marks along the metal, but beyond that it seemed unfazed. He didn't have much time to look at it however, as the automaton was charging him once more. "Navi! I still need a way to bust this thing!"

Navi was back to work flying over it, examining it from every angle. "You've got to get the eye! That's its weak spot, it'll keep fighting until the eye's destroyed!"

"Kinda hard to hit the eye from down here!" Link dodged away before starting to charge another energy blast on his gauntlet. Mentally praying this would work he evaded another swing and waited for the Guardian to charge up another blast. As soon as he saw the flickering and heard it storing energy, he jumped out and took aim before unleashing a laser of his own into the Guardian's eye.

This shot had an immediate effect as it was sent reeling backwards, smashing out another pillar as it recoiled from the shot. Another chunk of the ceiling and rocks above came down on it, denting and dinging up the armor plating... And in fact knocking one portion of it more loose. Link didn't notice this as he took out a third leg, leaving the Guardian to quickly reconfigure into a tripod walking position.

Navi, however, did. "Link, the armor plate! Try to grab it with the magnetic power!" He nodded quickly, already charging another energy blast to attempt a potshot at the Guardian's eye. The head turned however, denying him a shot at the weak spot. "It's learning your tactics and adapting! You've got to get creative!"

The beast was moving much slower now, unable to swing and attack him with any extra limbs. The three remaining ones were used to try and keep its distance from the swordsman, giving it time to unleash more of those devastating laser shots. He swore to himself as one landed within feet of him, the heat and dust from the blast making him stagger once again. Blindly he fumbled around within his pack, quickly sheathing the Master Sword as he grabbed hold of a piece of the Slate and tapped its screen madly. A spherical bomb appeared in front of him and he yelped before giving it a firm kick to send the explosive towards the Guardian. It rolled under the automaton and exploded, making the machine stagger and buying Link a few moments of open time. Grabbing the other slate piece he flicked the magical magnet to life.

The beam instantly locked onto the bent, warped part of the Guardian's armor and Link started to pull. The massive hulk was shifted back and forth, the strain making sparks fly as its lights glowed an angry red color before finally he managed to pull the plate free. The Guardian seemed less than amused by that and rose again, lumbering and stomping towards Link with its eye already charging. Clearly, it was tired of playing games.

Link was also tired of playing games and he dug his feet into the ground. _I've only got one shot at this._ He let out a breath before pulling the magnet sharply back, and then flicking it like a whip. The jagged, torn chunk of metal that he'd pulled from the Guardian responded, whirling through the air.

And neatly bisecting another of its legs. The Guardian's lights lit up in alarm once again as it tumbled back, collapsing onto its base with a bone-rattling impact. It turned to charge up, getting ready to fire off one final blast at Link–

Who rushed up to it, took two steps onto its hull, and forced the Master Sword directly into the giant machine's eye. The Guardian rattled, sparks flying from it as Link jumped back down and ran for cover before it finally blew apart in a powerful explosion, sending assorted parts and scrap metal flying. Link stayed behind one of the pillars for several moments before slowly sliding down and sitting, his back against the stone. "That... Was tough." He shook his head.

Navi nodded, resting on his head. "You're telling me... But Link, you did it." She floated down in front of him. "You fought off a Guardian Stalker, Link. The biggest and nastiest of the Guardian automatons." She was beaming at this point. "You really have proven yourself."

He couldn't help but grin at that, slowly climbing back to his feet. "Yeah... Still hurt like crap to do, though." Both sets of bars had dropped, opening the way both out of the room and into the treasure chest. Wearily he walked over to it before flipping it open and removing yet another piece of the Slate. A tap on the screen showed a symbol like a snowflake. Link glanced up to Navi. "Any idea what this does?"

She giggled. "I think I do. Here, use it on this." She flew over to a small pool of water on the far side. Link nodded in confusion before tapping the symbol, aiming the Slate at the pool, tapping it again.

A pillar of ice immediately started to rise from the water, the symbol of the Triforce magically carved into all four facing sides. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped before walking over to it. The pillar was a solid foot taller than him, and if he set his feet and grabbed hold he could actually climb onto it. "Well, I'm not sure how useful this will be but..." He shrugged as he sat on top of it.

"You'd be surprised, Link. Though if this is the reward here, I get the feeling you may not like the next chamber." Navi giggled and Link groaned before sliding off the pillar, the two of them leaving the room and re-entering the main hall. The next door beckoned and Link stepped through.

He was able to put two and two together as soon as he saw it. The first obstacle was a pool of water circulating around a central stone pillar with a button on it and the way forward gated off, then a small waterfall going down the far wall. Gazing upwards he could see a stone door closed. He assumed it was on top of a pool of its own. Finally he saw two actual ice blocks holding up one end of an improvised elevator, which would likely boost him up to where he could just make out the shape of the treasure chest. "Oh. Well this isn't gonna be fun at all, is it?"

Navi laughed softly and Link groaned, stretching out and getting ready to set to work. The Master Sword was secure in its sheath and he had the ice block generating fragment in his hands, before pointing it at the water and tapping a symbol. Right on cue, the pillar rose and began slowly moving with the current. "Navi, did I ever mention that I'm not a fan of platform games? Especially when I'm in one?"

She paused for a moment. "Platform games...?"

"Never mind." He sighed, setting his feet before running and jumping towards the block. And then sliding right back off, taking a dunk in the water. Navi couldn't stop the giggles as he started climbing up a ladder back to where he began, shooting her a menacing death glare... Or it would've been menacing if his blonde hair wasn't plastered all over his forehead from his impromptu bath. He set his feet, tried it again.

The second time didn't go much better. His boots, now slick and wet, didn't give him the traction he needed and he just barely managed to grab hold of the edge of the pillar. Grunting he slowly climbed onto it, content to stand on top and ride it around the water for a moment. Regaining his breath he jumped to the central pillar, grabbing the lever and giving it a pull. Orange lights turned to blue and the gate on the other side opened up, inviting him to proceed onward. His second jump onto the ice block went much better, and by the time he managed to leap to the far entry Navi had gotten over her giggling and caught up with him.

"One problem down..." He looked up at the shallow waterfall coming down the wall before grabbing the tablet. He took aim and put the first ice block a bit overhead so he had time, lined the second one up as a giant stair. The third one was placed... And then the first one shattered. He sighed to himself. "Let me guess. The things only go two at a time, don't they?"

"Yep."

"So I'm gonna have to climb up here step by step."

"Pretty much."

"...I hate this place."

It took a long time, and Link nearly fell off at several points, but he'd finally managed to scale the waterfall. He looked down and spat on it, grumbling to himself. "If I ever find out who designed this place, I'm going to strangle them." With that, he turned to the next obstacle. He paused to make sure the tablet was lined up and generated an ice block. It boosted the stone doorway open without hesitation and he let out a whistle. "Y'know, I honestly did not expect that to actually work."

"Anything generated with magic has strength beyond its more mundane form, Link." Navi spoke knowingly.

Link rolled his eyes. "Actually ice has pretty incredible strength in this kind of application. I'm just impressed that it seemed to spread over both sides and lift the whole thing up so easily." He whistled to himself as he walked past the pillar, ignoring the death glares the fairy was currently throwing at him. Examining the lift he stepped on one end, then glanced at the tablet. On a whim he pointed it at the ice blocks holding the counterweight up and tapped the symbol. The blocks shattered into slush immediately, and he stumbled backwards as the platform boosted upwards. He stepped off and let out a whistle as he leaned against the treasure chest. "Gotta say, that was a lot easier than I expected."

"Says the guy that took a sudden swim and then spent far too long jumping around on ice blocks on a waterfall." Navi huffed at him.

"Shut up." With a sigh Link opened the final chest up and pulled the last tablet piece out. The screen had an hourglass symbol and Link glanced up at Navi curiously.

She gave it a closer examination before giggling. "Oh, this is the Stasis power! You can use it on objects to freeze them in time!"

He glanced at it and grinned. "Alright, that's pretty neat. Might be helpful..."

"No, you don't get it. The object itself is frozen, but everything else isn't. It still builds up inertia even though it doesn't move, and anything trying to affect it won't be able to while it's in stasis!"

His eyes widened. Physics was never his strongest suit but he wasn't an idiot, and he knew what that meant. A grin spread across his face. "Okay this is gonna be a lot of fun." He saw a reasonbly-sized stone sphere nearby, about the size of a beanbag chair. Pointing the Stasis fragment at it he pushed the button and it turned yellow, ethereal chains forming all around it. Drawing his sword he slammed the flat end of the blade against the ball baseball-style again and again before stepping back just as the chains evaporated.

The ball took off like it was shot out of a cannon, slamming into the far wall and leaving a cracked dent in it. Link let out a whistle. "Yeah this is gonna be a fun thing to play with." He glanced down at the entrance before diving off the ledge, the Paraglider wings extending and letting him come down in a safe landing below.

It didn't take long before they were climbing the stairs to the large door that had blocked their way before. All four of the light trails had faded, and the massive lock had fallen away. The stone itself was heavy, but a blast of the Stasis tablet and a few solid kicks and it flew aside, opening the way further down a grand hallway.

Link and Navi glanced from side to side as they followed the hallway down. The fairy stopped, flying over closer. "Link... These murals. These are telling the story of the Hero of Wilds." She began to read.

" _The Hero of Wilds, chosen by the Goddesses to be the Princess's protector and defender, fell in battle. Gravely wounded, the Princess brought him to the one place she knew he would be safe – the Sheikah Pool of Resurrection. There he slumbered, recovering his life as the Princess stood alone, sealing away Ganon's calamitous powers._

" _The Hero awoke after many long years and embarked on a new adventure. Recovering the Master Sword and awakening the four Divine Beasts of legend, he set out to vanquish Ganon and rescue the Princess once more. His success came after a long and brutal conflict, freeing Hyrule from his reign once again._

" _Ganon defeated, the Hero of Wilds chose to erect a temple to store his most valuable items – the Sheikah Slate, a magical device that combined a map with several incredible powers, and his Paraglider; a winged creation that allowed him to take to the skies. He divided the Slate into four fragments, only to be bound together when the challenges of the Temple were completed._

" _The years came and went, and eventually both the Hero and Princess faded into the annals of Hylian history. The Temple of Wilds stands as a monument to their bravery, and as a trial for any new heroes, should evil forces rise again._

"That's all..." Navi paused for a moment as they stood before a large double door. "Link?"

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head. "If the Dodongo Cavern was anything to go by, there's gonna be something particularly nasty to deal with on the other side of this door." He rested a hand on it, sighing. "Not like we have any options, right?"

He opened the doorway, stepping through...

* * *

...And that's a cliffhanger. I had planned to finish the Temple of Wilds in this chapter, but after the Guardian fight I thought it was starting to get a bit lengthy so I cut it off there (hence why the ice block puzzle room was also a bit truncated). Next chapter is a boss battle, folks!

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Temple of Wilds, Part 3

Hey, folks! Bit shorter of a chapter than normal this time but it's certainly not short on action. That's right, it's time for a boss battle! This is basically a chapter-long fight, hence why it's not as long as some of the others thus far. Hopefully y'all like it!

* * *

They entered into a surprisingly well-lit room as large as the one Link had fought the Guardian in. Four large vents pointed up at angles in the four corners of the room, and on the far side of the chamber was another glowing stone console. Navi quickly flew over to investigate, looking more closely. "Hey, Link! This thing looks like it's the same shape as that Sheikah Slate!"

"Maybe that's where I'm supposed to put the pieces to bring it back together?" He shrugged before starting to cross the room. He'd made it all the way to the center when steel bars shot through the floors, blocking off any way in or out. "What the-!" Immediately the Master Sword was in his hands and he was in a defensive stance, glancing around the room to see what was coming. Hearing footsteps he turned around.

A figure was walking into the room that hadn't been there before. It was humanoid in figure, standing about as tall as Link was. It was dressed in a dull, almost faded green tunic with several leather straps going around the waist and over the shoulder. A bow was strapped to its back, crossed with a massive, dark steel blade with a blue and gold grip. There was a shield strapped to its right arm, and in its left... Link gasped. The blade that figure was holding looked like a copy of his own Master Sword. It stared at him evenly before raising the shield – which looked suspiciously like Link's Hylian shield as well. _"I am the Shade of Wilds. Prove yourself."_ With that, he raised his sword as well but stood firm.

As if guided by instinct, Link raised his own Master Sword and touched the blades together, before jumping backwards. The duel had begun.

Slowly Link and the Shade circled each other, blades ready. The Shade was a normal, right-handed fighter; normally this would give Link an advantage, but in this case he could tell the Shade wasn't going to be as easy as he would hope. He stepped in with a quick slice, trying to feel out the Shade's defenses. It proceeded to sidestep the blow before taking a few swings at Link's unprotected left side, forcing him to block and parry and putting him on the defensive. Link finally managed to push the Shade's sword aside and came in fast, both hands grasping the Master Sword's hilt and adding more power and control to every swing he made with the heavy blade. He managed to nick the Shade's tunic, cloth tearing to show nothing but blackness and shadow within.

The Shade clearly felt it though, and reacted with his own flurry of fast sword swings. Link quickly jumped back and opened up the distance in hopes of regaining some advantage, but quickly found himself having to duck behind the shield as spinning discs of energy were hurled from the Shade's sword at him. The blasts impacting against the steel were forcing him back, his boots dragging against the stone as he tried to stand fast. "Navi! What am I supposed to do here?" He called out as he broke his guard, sliding under the next energy bolt and swinging the Master Sword in an attempt to take the Shade's legs out from under him.

This not only failed but nearly backfired catastrophically as the Shade did a cartwheel over Link's slide, trying to come down in a decapitating blow that Link only barely managed to block and push off with his shield. He scrambled to his feet and glanced over to Navi again. "I... I don't know, Link!"

"What?!" Link called out as he traded quick slashes and cuts with the Shade, each one either reflecting harmlessly off the other's shield or being deflected by their sword. "You've gotta have something here!"

The fairy was flying around between the two of them, trying to figure out what could be done, but to no avail. "You're fighting the Hero of Wilds, Link! That's all I know for sure!" Link growled softly and pushed in, both hands grasping hold of the Master Sword once more. _Navi's no help in this one._ He shook his head. He feinted a quick slash at the Shade's legs, forcing him to dodge and attempt a counterattack. The shield caught the blade and with a quick motion Link threw off the Shade's balance and started swinging hard and fast, brutal chopping motions aiming to take the Shade apart.

The Shade countered this quickly, bringing his own sword up and crossing it with Link's Master Sword. Sparks flew as the two blades crossed and pushed against each other, Link's blue eyes meeting the Shade's red ones. The two swordsmen struggled with each other for the advantage for several long moments before Link pulled a hand off the Master Sword and punched the Shade directly. This provided him exactly the opening he needed as the Shade tumbled backwards. Link pulled the Master Sword back, ready to plunge the blade through the heart of the reborn ancient hero.

The blow never arrived. The Shade's legs wrapped around one of Link's own before pulling, forcing the hero to tumble back and roll away. The two of them quickly got back to their feet and once more they were facing each other blade to blade. Link was now aching from the impact, and he could see black inky blood leaking from the Shade's nose. He growled before charging, this time feinting a high strike that turned into a slash for the Shade's center mass.

If Link's reaction times had been any slower, his quest would have come to an end right at that moment. The Shade saw through Link's feint and instead stabbed forwards, aiming to run Link through the middle. Link was forced to dodge and his swing lost any power it once had. Even with how quickly he tried to get away, he could still feel the blade cutting through cloth and slicing across skin, forcing a cry of pain from his lips as the Shade finally drew blood. He hissed in pain as he felt along his side. Navi quickly flew down to get a better look at his wound while he tried to grab some distance.

"It's long, but not very deep. You'll want to get it bandaged up when you get out of here but it's not gonna be fatal, just be careful!" Link nodded and stood firm, both hands on the Master Sword's hilt while the Shade shifted, his own sword held back while the tip pointed at his opponent. An idea came to Link's mind and he slipped a hand into his satchel, grabbing the bomb rune fragment of the Sheikah Slate. He quickly moved in for a quick flurry of swings and stabs before jumping backwards out of range of the Shade's counterattack... Leaving a bomb sitting at the Shade's feet.

He looked down and Link could see red eyes widening in surprise as the Shade quickly kicked the explosive away, but was still caught in the blast radius and sent flying a few feet back. Link capitalized on this opportunity, charging in with sword reared back in a powerful stabbing position. His sword came down and the Shade barely managed to dodge away, though the sword did still catch him and leave a nasty slash along his back and sides. Black ichor spilled across stone and the Shade stumbled back up to his feet. Link kept the offensive going, pushing forwards with strike after strike that impacted against the metal of the Shade's shield, forcing him further and further towards the walls of the room.

And then he heard a humming sound filling the air. Link looked away for a brief moment, just in time to see the fans surrounding the room flipping on and starting to hum, currents of air filling the room. This distraction turned out to go wrong for Link as he was punched in the stomach and shoved off by the Shade, who made a run for one of the air currents. Link took off in pursuit, trying to get a solid impact with his blade.

The Shade jumped onto one of the fans just as Link came around with a diagonal upwards strike, and pulled a rig seemingly out of nowhere. "The Paraglider!" Navi cried out, and sure enough the Shade was now taking to the skies holding onto the wood and cloth apparatus. Link swore to himself and followed the Shade's descent, trying to prepare to strike when he was in range. That was when the Shade let go of the Glider, pulled a bow, and time seemed to slow around them. The arrowhead was red in color, and there seemed to be sparks flying from the back as the Shade loosed it... Link realized what was about to happen just a second too late and threw up his shield.

The bomb arrow impacted the metal and exploded, sending him flying across the room and tumbling down. He had a few new burns and scorch marks, but thankfully the shield had taken the brunt of the explosion and left him in one piece. Quickly he tried to get back to his feet just as the Shade pulled the massive greatsword from his back, grasping it with both hands. Link managed to get up just as the Shade came in with a devastating horizontal swipe. Once more the Hylian Shield took the impact but the weight of the sword carried Link with it, sending him rolling backwards.

Instinct took over at this point and he rolled onto his feet before charging in, taking advantage of the Shade's need to recover control of such a heavy weapon. The Master Sword sliced through the air like lightning, cutting and slashing away and leaving several nasty gouges in the Shade's body. Now leaking ichor from a number of different slashes he was faltering, and Link pulled back to try and finish him with a decisive blow.

The Shade knocked his sword aside with a quick movement and followed up with a slash that would've taken Link's legs off at the knees had he not rolled with the movement. Even then, he could feel the wind from the blade as it sliced into his coat's material and sent green leather flying. Link had to come up with something to turn the tide of this fight or he'd be in trouble; the Shade was beginning to overpower him.

Navi was thinking as fast as she could. This Shade was a lot nastier than even the Guardian! She quickly went over everything they had access to while the two swordsmen fought. An idea crossed her mind quickly, one that she hoped would work. "Link! The gauntlet!" She cried out.

Link glanced up in confusion before his eyes widened. _My shield could barely deflect a laser from one of those Guardians,_ he thought as he blocked and evaded more ground-shaking slices from the Shade's massive blade, _and his doesn't look quite as durable. If this works..._ He dodged to the side again, feeling the wear and tear of the fight starting to play against him. _I've only got one shot at this!_ The Shade charged him again, the giant sword out.

Link started charging up a blast on his laser gauntlet before bringing his shield up to block the sweeping strike, letting it carry him aside and get distance away from the Shade. He quickly rolled with the blow, going to one knee and bringing the brightly glowing gem of the gauntlet up. The Shade's eyes widened and he fired, the shadowed figure bringing his own shield up out of instinct–

The blast hit the shield and blew it completely apart, sending the Shade of Wilds flying to smash into the wall on the far side. He struggled to his feet again, rushing for one of the giant fans. Link turned, leaping forwards into the gusts of another. The Paragliders unfolded simultaneously, but there was one factor that put the Shade at a disadvantage in this fight.

Link still had use of his hands. As they nearly crossed midair, Link fired a quickly charged second shot from the gauntlet into the Shade's glider. The ancient wood and cloth contraption blew apart and sent fragments into the Shade's back, forcing him down to the ground. Link quickly pulled back, retracting the Paraglider before pulling his own blade out and dropping directly onto the Shade of Wilds.

The Master Sword slid cleanly into the Shade's flesh, stabbing cleanly through him and impaling him to the ground. He let out a choked gasp, twitched as Link twisted the blade, and went still. Slowly, Link pulled the Master Sword from the corpse and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "There... It's over." He turned away as the gates opened, heading towards the pedestal he'd seen when he and Navi first entered.

He stopped when he heard a coughing laugh from behind, immediately turning to see the Shade standing again. _"Good fight... You truly are the Hero of Legend."_ He knelt before Link and rested his broken blades on the ground. _"You've shown yourself worth to hold the Sheikah Slate, and to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane. The same way I proved myself worthy, so many years prior."_

Link slowly dropped his guard, sheathing the Master Sword but keeping his stance even. "Who are you?"

The Shade smiled at him. _"I am Link, the Hero of Wilds. Over a thousand years ago, I crossed swords with Calamity Ganon to save Princess Zelda and free Hyrule from the dark corruption he spread. I knew that one day he would rise again, and I made preparations for that day._

" _All things are in a cycle, new Hero. The sun rises and sets, empires come and go, people live and die."_ He sighed. _"Evil rises and falls. The return of Ganon was set in stone as immutable as the Temple you currently stand within. It could only be delayed, never completely ceased. It is the way of Hyrule._

" _I sought to prepare the generations to come for this cycle. I left the secrets of the Guardians, of the Sheikah, for future generations to discover and rebuild. I created the Temple of Wilds to store the Sheikah Slate, my most versatile and powerful tool. And I enchanted myself, binding my spirit to the stone until a new Hero came. I was to be a final test and protector of the Slate; a trial by fire for the Hero that would rise after me. You are that Hero."_ He paused, before handing a piece of stone from a pocket within his tunic. _"This is the final piece of the Slate. A tracker that can locate anything or anyone that you add to its database. It is already heavily populated, however you can easily add more into it."_ Link hesitated before taking the stone, adding it to the rest of the fragments.

The Shade smiled faintly. _"Hyrule is in your hands now, Link. You must fulfill your role. Stop Ganon from ruling, and save Hyrule once again. Now..."_ He let out a sigh of relief. _"My duty is done. May the Goddesses smile upon you."_ With that, the Shade of Wilds faded into nothingness.

Link stared for a long moment before turning towards the console. Navi floated along with him. "So... That's what happened, then. Do you think it's possible the other Temples have the same thing waiting for us?"

Link said nothing as he arranged the pieces in the console, stepping back. It began to glow, and on a stalactite above blue runes began running down the length of the stone. After several moments, a brightly glowing 'drop' of magic fell onto the broken pieces of the Slate. A blinding flash of light forced Link and Navi to turn away, and when they looked again... The Sheikah Slate was whole once more. Wordlessly Link took it, strapping it to his belt before starting to head out of the Temple.

"Link, did you hear me?" Navi asked again as she floated next to him. "Do you think there's more Shades waiting for us?"

"Probably." Link's mind was elsewhere at the moment, thinking about everything the Shade had told him. _The rise of Ganon is in a cycle... Does that mean all I'm doing is delaying the inevitable? Is all this 'legend' stuff just the old ways and methods trying to keep themselves going for a new generation, trying to stop a change that's long overdue?_ Link shook his head as they left the Temple. No sooner did he step back out into the open than the Disciples of Farore were upon him.

"You did it!"

"You truly are the Hero, sir Link!"

"What was in there?"

"Is that the Sheikah Slate?! Was that what the Temple was hiding?"

Link wearily shook them all off. "I'll answer all your questions soon. Right now I'm beat to oblivion and exhausted." He turned to Tingle. "Can you help get me down to the Temple? I need a first aid kit and a good night's sleep."

"Of course, of course! Come, sir Link." Tingle nodded as Teru picked him up and carried him down, Navi flying along behind.

Link was still lost in thought. _Something about all this just doesn't seem right... Maybe I'm just too tired to think, but this whole legend seems fishy._ He was still thinking about it as he patched himself up and collapsed into bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

And thus ends the Temple of Wilds. This was a bit of an exercise in dungeon design for me, something I've never had to do before. I'll be honest, it was fun to write and create and I'm looking forward to doing the other three Temples!

Not much to say here this time, so read and review!


	11. Chapter 11: Safe Haven

Another chapter a bit later than I expected, sorry about that. Trying to keep the storyline stuff a little less wordy and cumbersome; as far as I can tell, most of you come here for action and adventure, so I want to spend less time on the overarching story and more time on making the actual sequences gripping and exciting. That being said, there's still a lot of plot to go over and delve into with this one.

Hopefully I'll be able to get us back into a dungeon within another chapter or two, so at least we'll have that going for us. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"Hey, kid."

The low voice of Ganondorf was the first thing telling Link that he was once more in that endless white void, and he turned to face the rising King of Evil. "What do you want?"

"To talk." He seemed to be leaning against nothing before shrugging at Link. "Not like we can kill each other here, y'know." He looked around. "So judging by what I've been seeing and feeling, you've found your way through one of those old ruins. Nice work; didn't think you'd have it in ya."

Link stood there, facing Ganondorf down and saying nothing. The male Gerudo sighed. "You'd still make a great leader in my new Hyrule, but I can tell you're too stubborn to listen to anything I've got to say.

"Listening to yourself, however..." He smirked. "Yeah, I can tell you've already got some doubts. This whole quest seems a little too convenient, doesn't it? Temples, magical spirits, the Shades – a clever little trick by your ancestors, those – even that fairy you've got buzzing around your head back in the conscious world."

"Oh, can it already. I know how this goes, you're trying to trick me into doubting myself. Tempt me into questioning what's going on." Link shook his head. "You and I both know what you're really about, so don't try that. I'm not that dumb."

Ganondorf barked out a laugh that made Link fumble blindly for a sword that wasn't there. "You say you're not that dumb, but you're following a creature that wasn't even supposed to exist blindly into some of the nastiest places Hyrule has to offer?" He shook his head. "Sounds pretty gullible and idiotic to me. Then again, the lineage of the Hero was never too bright. It's the Triforce of Courage, not Wisdom you have.

"Let me tell you something, kid." He slowly walked towards Link, and Link stepped back a bit. "When it comes to gifts from the Goddesses, your line got the short end of the stick." He made a fist with his left hand and Link could see dark power radiating off it. "Me? I got Power. I got the pure strength of the Goddesses in my hands, to use as I see fit. I've got the strength to beat anyone that comes up against me in a fight, and the endurance to keep fighting on and just wear 'em down." His fist released. "Zelda, she has Wisdom. Useful trait for royalty – she can see a hundred steps ahead in a dozen different scenarios. She's the mastermind of everything that keeps messing me up. But you and yours..." He laughed again.

"Wisdom lets you plan. Power lets you execute. Wanna know what Courage is good for?" He chuckled. "Nothing. Not in the grand scheme of things. Courage just gets you to do stupid stuff. Courage is gullibility, kid; it makes you think that if you just keep fighting on, everything's gonna work out. See how much good that's done ya?" He thumped his chest with his fist. "I'm still here. Even after all that, I'm still here. Think about that if you wanna keep rejecting my offer, kid... Because eventually that door's gonna close." With that he turned away, fading into the ether.

Link shook his head a bit as all that started sinking in. Ganondorf was evil, malevolent, and power-hungry – all elements that Link personally despised. The problem was he also had a very good point. He didn't know much about how his ancestors had fought off the evil king, but he had a feeling Ganondorf didn't have access to the greatest technology the world had ever seen at the time. _I just hope Zelda has some kind of plan..._ He turned away, expecting the white void to fade out again.

Instead, he heard another voice – a woman's voice. "Link...?"

He rolled his eyes. "Right on time. Princess Zelda, I assume?"

She slowly manifested herself before him. "Yes, it's me. I apologize, I sensed Ganondorf's presence and could not show myself as of yet." She shook her head. "He's attempting to fill your head with lies, Link... The truth is, he is scared. Afraid that even with all his plans and all his power, the cycle will repeat once more and he will fall again."

"Yeah, about that." Link stepped towards Zelda. "Look, I appreciate the fact that the 'ancient legends' tell everything about how I'm supposed to give him a full-blown beatdown, but at the same time I ain't some professionally trained soldier. I'm a college student that a week ago thought his biggest worry in the world was finals week." He shook his head. "Now I'm running around with a snarky glow-ball, my dreams are being invaded by someone that couldn't be more blatantly 'muahaha' evil if he was stroking a fluffy white cat, and I've been beat to crap going through a thousand-plus-year-old temple." He pointed at her hand. "You've got the Wisdom part of that thing so I assume you have a plan. Mind letting me in on it?"

Zelda smiled faintly at him, shaking her head. "You're stressed out, then. I can hardly blame you; it's likely your only experience with anything like this has been in some video game or another." She turned to look where Ganondorf had been a moment ago. "To answer your question, I do have a plan... At least, the beginnings of one. And I will bring you up to speed on what is going on, but not here. He might be listening." She finally turned to face him. "I am in Hyrule, Link. We have to meet in person, and soon. You must find where the past meets the future in the stone of the present. That is where you will find me... And your friends, as well."

For the first time it hit me. Reggie and Saria! I'd been so busy trying to survive and get through everything in the Goron Republic that I'd completely forgotten about them. "How are they doing? What did I miss?"

Zelda simply smiled. "They are both well and eager to see you, Link. They are obviously confused by recent events, however I believe seeing you well will do wonders. Your friend Reggie has some..." She paused, trying to find a diplomatic word to use. "...Interesting, I believe is a good word... Theories about everything that has been happening over the past few days."

Link couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds about right for him. Alright..." He paused. "Where the past meets the future in the stone of the present... I'm guessing you're complicating things in case he's listening in?" She gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Figures. Can't ever be that easy. Alright, so I'll see what I can figure out and I'll be there as soon as I can be. Okay?"

She smiled at him. "Excellent. It will be good to see you face to face at long last, Link." Slowly she began to fade away once again. "My time draws short here. I will be waiting for you eagerly, Link." Zelda faded away, and Link became aware of his surroundings slowly brightening once more, forcing him to squeeze his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he was back in his bed at the Temple of Farore. He yawned and grunted a bit, feeling all the aches and pains of his recent expeditions weighing down on him once again. "Urgh... Not even close to enough sleep for that kind of mess."

His voice got Navi's attention, and she quickly bobbed over to him. "Goddesses, and you called that sleep? You were snoring like thunder!" She giggled a little, changing to a soft pink color. "Did you sleep well, at least?"

Link groaned. "Not in the least. I was in the Sacred Realm again, Navi. Having conversations with the other two."

She was silent for a moment. "What about?"

With a sigh, Link went over the conversations with both Ganondorf and Zelda once more. "I don't get it. If Ganondorf's already got so much power, why isn't he going after me directly and trying to get me out of the way? Right now I've got one of the Temples done, I've got the Triforce, I'm holding the Master Sword... What's he holding out for?"

"Sounds to me like he's trying to get into your head." Navi giggled a little bit. "It's a classic trick the King of Evil's tried to pull from the beginning. Whoever holds the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword is the ultimate nightmare for the bearer of the Triforce of Power. You're the one threat he can't quash because you've got the courage and drive to fight against him – it wouldn't matter if he sent his armies after you, because you wouldn't bend your knee."

"That might be true... But some of the stuff he said is really eating at me." Link finally shook his head. "I'll try not to think about it. Got plenty to figure out as it is."

Navi giggled again. "Yeah, like that riddle Zelda told you about to find her."

"That, at least, I know." At Navi's sudden gawking, Link chuckled as he climbed out of bed and started organizing his equipment. "The past meets the future in the stone of the present. It's all revolving around time, and what's the biggest time-oriented place in the Hylian Kingdom?"

Navi went silent for a moment. "...You are a lot better than some of the heroes I've seen and heard of, Link. The others would've taken ages to figure that one out." He laughed, before locking his gauntlet back on.

The two of them headed back into the main hallway of Farore's Temple before groaning as Tingle turned. "Sir Link! Hello!" He bounded over. "I hope you slept well!"

"Well enough. Hey, I just wanted to say... Thanks for all your help, Tingle. You and the Disciples have been a real help in all this."

Tingle brushed it off. "Think nothing of it. Anything for the legendary Hero of Hyrule!" Link laughed awkwardly. "Oh! By the way, Sir Link! We recovered a few things from the Temple of Wilds while you were asleep. We're working on a few more of those magitech projects, things to aid you on your quest!"

Link stood awkwardly for a moment. "Yeah, that's great. Thanks." He paused and looked at Tingle, who seemed to be expecting more. "...Okay, uhm... What sort of projects?"

"A great many things! Sadly nothing we can show yet, but our next creation is a magical energy barrier, using one of the shields those horrible little Guardians carry around!"

Link stared blankly before hefting the Hylian Shield. "Hate to break it to you, but I've got one already."

Tingle waved it off. "Oh, Sir Link... Have you never played a video game? I mean an overshield, one that will absorb damage even if you can't block it with your own steel!"

"Oh... Oh! Okay, that'd be cool." Link grinned widely before pausing. "Unfortunately I need to get going. I have to make for the Hylian Kingdom again, the princess needs me."

"Of course, of course! I didn't expect you to stand by and delay your quest just for this, Sir Link." He smiled broadly. "We will send the creation to the Royal Family when it is done. From there I trust Princess Zelda will be able to relay it to you. Oh! But since you have to leave now, come!" He led the way back outside, all but pulling Link along and out of the temple by his arm. Navi was giggling the whole time. "We were examining your motorcycle when you returned. A beautiful machine, the Epona – named for the great steed of many a generation of Hero, just like you! However, we believed it could do with a bit of... Tuning up."

"Tuning up?" Link's eyes immediately had a fire in them as he glared at Tingle – who seemed blissfully unaware of the anger and aggression currently pointed at him for even touching the machine. "What did you do to my bike?"

"Nothing particularly major. Changed the oil, filled the gas tank, fitted it with a mounting point for the Shiekah Slate as well as a scabbard on the side for the Master Sword... Oh, and one important thing!" He opened the door, revealing the bike parked out front. It was absolutely gleaming, shining in the evening sun and looking like they'd even polished it up. Link could see the blue-gold scabbard on one side of the gas tank ( _the right side at least, so I can grab it with my left hand. At least they're observant,_ he thought to himself,) and the mount between the handlebars for his new Slate. Tingle grinned proudly. "We fit a magical starter instead of the normal starters."

This made Link pause in confusion for a moment. "Wait, why would you... Oh." He grinned. "So only people that wield magic – AKA Triforce bearers – can start it."

"Precisely! Oh you do catch on fast, Sir Link!" The remaining Disciples were forming a circle around the motorcycle as Tingle led him down the stairs. "If you ever need a place of rest and respite, do not hesitate to find your way back here, Sir Link. The Temple of Farore is always open to Her Champion!"

"Yeah... Thanks." Link waved awkwardly, shaking a few hands before getting on the bike. As soon as he grasped the handlebars it lit up and revved to life, and he grinned broadly. Sliding the Master Sword into the scabbard alongside and the Slate into its mount, he let out a pleasant sigh. "Now this... This is a Hero's steed." He revved the engine, waved goodbye, and took off down the highway.

As soon as they were a ways away from the Temple, Navi spoke up. "Well. Those guys were weirdos, to say the least. Did you see that Tingle guy? His nose was so red I'm pretty sure he's perpetually drunk."

Link laughed faintly. "He very well might be considering how he was acting, but you can't fault his passion. Or the work they've done. Besides, if nothing else it makes them feel better – isn't half the point of a hero to restore hope to the masses waiting for their freedom from evil?"

There was silence from the fairy at that, before... "Link, you have been watching way too many cheesy movies." This got a laugh from him as he set his sights on the Temple of Time, the rumbling of his motorcycle engine the only noise he needed to hear for the trip.

The trip was largely uneventful and soon Link and Navi were back at the Temple. Link parked the bike, slid the Master Sword back into its scabbard, and started heading inside when a whistle sounded just around the side. Turning quickly he saw Impa just peeking around the corner, waving for him to come. "Link, Link! Over here, come on!"

Confused, the Hero quickly followed her lead. "Impa! What's going on? I'm here to try and meet up with Zelda."

She just gave him a knowing smile as she led him towards an 18-wheeler, seemingly parked for the afternoon. "I know, Link. I'm here to take you to her."

"Wait, why are we heading... Towards..." Link was cut off mid-sentence as the back of the truck opened up... Revealing a shockingly high-tech system within! A huge computer terminal was closest to the cab, with a set of bunks along one side and several crates and containers full of supplies on the other. There was space for a motorcycle near the very entrance, and across half of one wall was a map of the entirety of Hyrule. "...Whoa."

"You like it?" A female voice came as Princess Zelda stepped around from behind the truck, grinning at him. "This is a Hylian military mobile command-and-control bunker. When my father saw the Triforce symbol appear on my hand, he figured out what was going on fairly quickly. He gave me this and told me to help you however I could."

"Wow... This is incredible." Impa grinned, heading off to bring Link's bike around as he stepped up the ramp and into the truck. "What even is all this?"

Zelda shrugged. "Truth be told, I'm not completely sure myself. Your friend seems to be freaking out over it, though." This was when Link realized the messy-haired man sitting in front of the main terminal was actually Reggie, eyes wide. He cleared his throat softly.

Reggie spun around, grinning. "Link! About time you show up here, I've had nobody to talk at about all this!" He gestured to the screen. "This thing is a direct satellite interface with the Hylian Intelligence Agency's information systems. It's got every little trick, hack, and secret I knew they were hiding, all available!" He pulled Link closer. "Say what you will about the nobility – and trust me, I have," he glanced back at Zelda, who folded her arms, "but they've got top quality stuff. I can crack a security grid, get access to every camera in a city, and still have horsepower left over to toss on _Lands of Warfare_ just in time for a raid!"

Link couldn't help but laugh. "So you're officially in nerd heaven, then." He chuckled and Reggie just grinned, before sitting back again.

"You know it, buddy. I'm even tracking the latest information from the Gerudo Oligarchy's embassy, including audio and video feeds. Dragmire can't even take a crap without me knowing about it." He paused for a moment, glancing to Zelda before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I don't know why they're gathering and slurping all this data and I'm not keen on it, but for now we'll just play along and use it."

"Uh... Huh. Reggie, are you on another conspiracy kick?"

"It's not a kick, Link! Look, you're hallucinating that the little flashlight-drone AI thing floating around is a bona fide magical fairy. You and I both know that's bullcrap–"

"Hey!" Navi huffed indignantly. Reggie ignored her.

"– but I don't know how deep this rabbit hole goes. For that matter, I'm not even completely clued in on why Dragmire's such a big deal. Granted the guy seems a bit sketch, but why is the Hylian Kingdom worried about the corruption of a Gerudo ambassador?"

Link shook his head. "Reggie, just trust me. If this guy's even half as bad as what I've seen and heard, he's bad news for all of Hyrule. That's why I'm off globetrotting. Speaking of which..." He turned towards Zelda, much to Reggie's annoyance. "Are you guys basically gonna be escorting me around, or what?"

"Not... Exactly. Reggie, care to fill him in?"

He nodded. "Alright, here's the long and short of it. Right now, Dragmire's got all kinds of agents looking all over the place for a blonde-haired kid in a green coat riding a motorcycle. If you wanted to just ride from place to place, they'd find you almost instantly and that'd be game over right there. But this thing... It's registered to a long haul trucking company. Everything's shielded, looks like it's just hauling cargo." He grinned at Link. "We're gonna get you in country, get you close enough, and let you rock and roll from there."

"The borders are the biggest problem," Zelda spoke up, "because that's where Ganondorf's concentrating his agents. "Once you're inside... Well, he doesn't have enough pull to track you on foreign soil."

"And what about in the Oligarchy itself?" Link asked, looking concerned.

"He's still an ambassador. He'll have more pull with the Council, but they're stubborn and probably not keen on listening to some upstart." She grinned. "We've got the advantage."

Impa slowly walked up to them. "By the way, Link... There's someone else that's likely to be eager to see you." She stepped aside... and Saria was standing there, looking a bit less than amused. She locked eyes with Link, the two of them staring.

"Link...? Link!"

The hero didn't hesitate, quickly rushing into Saria's embrace and pulling her into a long, loving kiss. Reggie chuckled and Impa just smiled knowingly, while Zelda seemed a bit annoyed by this interruption. The lovers didn't care about any of them, though; they were finally back together. Saria broke the kiss after a few moments. "What happened to you? I was so worried – you just left so quickly, and then Impa and the princess showed up, and now there's this truck, and..." She hugged against him again. "Don't just fall off the map like that again, understand me?"

Link nodded, smiling at her. "Don't worry, Saria. I've got no plans on just vanishing like that again anytime soon. And as for where I've been, well..."

Zelda cleared her throat. "Well, Link... You do seem to have the Sheikah Slate, as well as what looks like ancient Sheikah technology strapped to your arm. Maybe now would be a good time for you to fill us in on the details? After that, well..."

She smiled. "After that, I'll start laying out the plans for how we're going to stop Ganondorf."

* * *

Y'know, I've always loved the idea of 'mobile HQ in the back of a massive truck'. I couldn't resist making that the hideout instead of some kind of stationary bunker or safehouse. Lemme know what you think!

Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12: Oncoming Storm

Well, this took a while. Sorry about the delay in getting an update out, folks... Real life has taken me for one heck of a train ride for the past couple weeks. I'll give you the Cliff's Notes of it.

Three weeks ago I started a new full-time job. It's been a long time coming, and I've been basically on top of the world ever since I got it. The only problem is having 40 hours of work a week, plus adding an extra two hours in drive time for the round trip in rush hour, plus getting to bed at night early enough to get up in time to make it there... Yeah, my writing kinda took a back seat for a week or so.

But the good news is I'm finally getting back into a routine, which means I'll be able to keep up with updating and writing a bit more now. Hopefully there won't be too many delays like that again.

Anyway I've babbled on long enough. Shorter chapter this time, another bridge between adventures ahead. Let's get rolling!

* * *

"...So after that I put two and two together and figured out you wanted me to meet you at the Temple of Time," Link continued retelling his adventure in the Goron Republic. "I jumped on the bike – which is running a lot nicer now, thanks to the Disciples – and made a bee-line out here. And the rest you know." Glancing between the three faces in front of him, all Link could see were stares of awe. "Uh... You all okay?"

Reggie was the first to break the silence. "Okay. So I can believe this weird Slate of yours is some kind of advanced technology, maybe some kind of nanite field that generates the bombs and everything, but... Fighting a shadowed 'soul' of someone that lived over a thousand years ago? Link, are you sure you didn't stumble into something while you were in that dirty old place?"

"What are you talking about?" Link fixed Reggie with a look. He knew his friend didn't buy a word of any of this.

Reggie folded his arms. "Link, back in the days when a place like that was built they used all kinds of materials that are flat outlawed these days. Wouldn't surprise me if there was some kind of hallucinogenic within the air – it's the only thing that explains all that. I mean c'mon," he shook his head, "floating labyrinths? Generating pillars of ice from nothing? It's ridiculous."

"It's magic, Reggie!" The high-pitched voice of Navi pitched in, getting another glare from the self-professed hacker.

"Oh really now? Maybe I should build a faraday cage and stick you in it. See how 'magical' you are when your signals are being jammed." He paused at that. "Actually that's not a bad idea. Maybe setting up a faraday cage can help make sense out of how this 'magic' of yours works." Navi flittered behind Link and let out another indignant huff.

The hero in green simply shook his head. "Reggie, I don't know how to explain this. You know me, dude – I don't believe in magic. But what I do believe in is my own two eyes, and what I saw with my own two eyes is bona fide swords-and-sorcery magic."

"Oh would you two give it a rest?" Saria finally spoke up with a groan. "Way to kill the excitement, Reggie. Link..." She looked back at him, resting a hand gently on his own. "I don't claim to understand what's going on, or even pretend to get it. But whatever all this is, clearly it helped you out through there." She smiled at him and winked before glancing to Reggie. "After all, you don't have to explain computer code to use a PC, and to most people it's probably just as magical as whatever Link was working with."

Reggie began to sputter as Zelda sat up a bit. "An interesting way of looking at things, yes. However, anyone can use a computer given enough practice and training. Magic, however?" Zelda smirked a bit. "Well, magic requires an innate 'spark'; a spark that, as Triforce bearers, both Link and I have. Some little bit of light within your very soul that allows you to harness the arcane weaves that bind the world together."

"Or it's all bullcrap and you just don't want to spill the secrets to AI and nanotechnology." Reggie quipped snarkily before getting to his feet, ignoring the glares Saria was throwing at both him and the princess. "Look, Link. I can see your bruises and scars myself – whatever you went through in there, it was clearly real enough to wallop you around. Just... Try and keep your head on straight, okay? It's probably your biggest edge in this mess." He paused for a moment and grinned. "Well, that and you being the second-best swordsman in our group."

Link rolled his eyes and grinned back. "That's only because you cheat, Reggie."

"No such thing as cheating in combat, buddy!" He laughed again before heading back to his computers and settling in. "Anyway, according to GPS we're just coming across the border into the Zora Commonwealth. C'mere." Ignoring the looks that Zelda and Saria were tossing back and forth, Link followed his lead to the massive computer array. "So I've been trying to dig around, see if I can find some kind of lead on this Temple of Winds."

"Judging by how much you have highlighted in red on that screen," Link pointed at one of the displays, "I'm guessing you've had some luck."

"Oh and have I _ever._ " Reggie flicked his mouse cursor over, pulling the screen Link had looked at to front and center. "This place is Jabun Lake. According to local myths and legends, the Hero of Winds was born on an island alongside one of the ancient deities of the Zora, Jabun. The lake was named for him, and apparently there's some kind of island in the middle called 'Outset'. From what I've been able to research, that's the place where you should look to find this Temple of Winds."

Link grinned, clapping Reggie on the shoulder. "Good work, buddy. I'll see about booking a ship out there–"

"Hold on there cowboy," Reggie cut him off, "but it ain't gonna be that easy." He pulled up a live feed and Link's eyes widened. "That's what you're looking at on Jabun Lake." On the screen it was clear. There was a series of tornadoes circling the lake, growing more intense as they approached Outset Island, tossing and shaking the water surrounding until it was a churning abyss of blackness. "I get the feeling you ain't chartering a boat out there."

"This can only be dark power at work, Link." Zelda's voice spoke up from behind, making him jump. "Those phenomena are not born of normal means, I can sense it." He felt her hand on his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow.

Just in time for Saria to come up and hug against his side, giving Zelda a brief glare before speaking. "Link, there's something nasty out there. The best thing to do would be wait for the storms to ease off and then see if you can make your way out there."

Reggie cleared his throat. "You'll be waiting a while, then. I just got the latest reports – if anything, these storms are increasing in strength and spreading to more of the Commonwealth. There's warnings all over the place telling everyone to stay indoors and keep clear; some people are saying it might turn into a hurricane and start hitting more of the area. What's more, the higher-ups are starting to take advantage of the situation to boot." He swore under his breath. "See, this is the problem when you give too much power to a centralized structure." A quick glare at Zelda – more specifically, at the Hylian Royal Crest – emphasized what he meant.

Link ignored it. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing's confirmed yet, but there's rumblings." Reggie shook his head. "This may not seem like much to us, but to the Zora it's a disaster. If a hurricane blows through, their entire supply chain can get cut off; remember, this is largely an island nation with very few connections to mainland Hyrule. A big natural disaster hits and suddenly you've got the making of anarchy." He sat back and sighed. "And judging by what the internet is saying, some of their more hardcore political types are trying to make a power grab.

"There's two sides that have been vying for control since the Unification War ended. First," he held up one finger, "the United Zora Frontier. They're basically a bunch of hyper-socialist types that think the entire structure of the Zora economy, their exports, should be attributed directly to the Commonwealth government." Link and Zelda both grimaced at that. "Yeah, my sentiments exactly. Second," he held up another finger, "is the 'Free Zora Coalition'. These guys go in the opposite direction too far and say that the Commonwealth should be based solely around the wealthiest and most influential." Reggie sighed. "And they're both picking now to try and make their plays. Factor that in, and I really don't know how you plan to get out there – it's a losing game no matter how we play it."

There was a contemplative look on Link's face as he examined the screen for a few long moments. _Even if I could get through, it sounds like the politicians are already working on tearing the Commonwealth to_ shreads. He stopped to think for a moment. _This storm is providing their cover. If it's gone, they don't have a talking point anymore. If this storm is coming from a magical source, I'm gonna have to do something about it. But what...?_

A small voice spoke up above Link's head. "Hey! I've seen this sort of thing before. Legend has it that a wind deity named Cyclos, enraged at the destruction of his only shrine, went on a rampage across the seas. The Hero of Winds had to defeat him, and in exchange he was able to master the cyclones!"

"Here we go again." Reggie rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't buy for a minute that it's some angry wind god. But that being said..." He leaned forward, typing away into the keyboard. Several different filters passed over the image of the cyclones on screen, seeming to highlight an object floating in the middle of it all. "Alright, so let's assume this Dragmire guy is using ancient superstition to play games with the rest of Hyrule."

"It's magic, Reg-EEP!" Navi's response to this was cut off by Reggie trapping her in a lunch bag, zipping it shut and leaving it on his desk to muffle her cries.

"Next time it's the faraday cage for you. Anyway as I was saying before the HSA's new prototype spoke up," Reggie ignored the glare coming from Zelda at that, "assuming Dragmire's using superstition to make everyone believe the 'gods are returning' or whatever the story is, he might be using the form of this wind god to house the gadget that's causing this kind of storm. That being the case, there's something physical in the eye of the storm – something that can be fought."

Zelda's eyes brightened. "And if a Hylian does something to benefit the Zora people by stopping these storms..."

"...Then not only will Zale suddenly find his arguments torpedoed but the path to the Temple of Winds suddenly becomes a heck of a lot more clear." Link nodded. "Alright, tell me what I have to do to get out there."

"The sticking point is still getting you out into the sea. Even with the new tricks, I doubt your bike can do much in the way of aquatic travel." He grinned. "Fortunately, I happen to know a guy. Ekar's his name – an old Unification War veteran, one on our side to boot. He collects old military surplus gear, including Zora-crafted Hylian armor suits. Gillmasks and all." Reggie typed another command and a browser window opened, showing an old-looking Zora standing proudly by a display case with a blue and silver suit of armor held within. "The armor will keep you from drowning out there which means all you'd have to do is get a boat."

Saria paused, looking over the cameras before pointing at one. "There! Look at that!" Quickly Reggie flicked through displays via satellite camera to a group of blips moving around a boat. "What's going on down there, if everyone's meant to stay inside and out of the way?"

Reggie grumbled to himself. "Pushers. Smugglers running nasty stuff around the lake. There's a direct connection via water between Jabun Lake and the Hylian Sea; everyone knows they run drug boats through there to sneak past the borders and link the Zora Commonwealth to a tiny sub-nation of forest-dwelling hippies that call themselves 'Children of the Wood'."

"The Koroks?" Saria seemed confused by this. "I know they're fairly naive and tend to keep to themselves, but I can't imagine them doing this kind of work."

He shook his head. "Nah. They don't have a clue about it and that's just the way the smugglers like things. The Korok are annoying enough, and their forest insignificant enough, that most places are happy to leave them alone and let them carry on frolicking through the woods. Even though they're unintentionally providing safe haven to these slime."

Link had been quiet through this entire conversation, lost in thought. Finally he spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to feel too guilty about cracking the skulls of some junk pushers. Or stealing their boat."

Zelda looked shocked, Saria immediately had a visage of concern, and Reggie felt a wide grin spreading across his features. "Sounds like a plan to me, Link." He typed away at the keyboard again, another screen coming up. "These Zora are idiots. They've connected way too many systems to one centralized point, figuring their security was good enough to keep everyone out. Link, how well does that usually go?"

The blonde hero grinned. "Any system can fail if someone's persistent enough at trying to get into it. And I know how persistent you are."

Reggie laughed and slid an earpiece over to Link. "Here. This thing is off a secure connection – nobody's gonna be eavesdropping on us while we plot and scheme ways to throw a monkey wrench into this guy's hijacking of the Zora political system." Link nodded and slipped it on while Reggie lowered his microphone. "Right, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Reggie. You're sitting right in front of me, of course I can hear you." Link gave him a blank stare and Reggie proceeded to grab the lunch bag – still containing a perturbed fairy – and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Stop being a smart aleck. You know what I mean."

Link laughed. "Hey, I couldn't resist. Now you mind letting my fairy out? Whether or not you believe in 'em, I do believe she's been a heck of a lot more helpful than you'd expect."

"Not even gonna let me toss her around anymore?" Reggie undid the zipper and freed the fae, who was now glowing an angry pink-red color.

"I think you've tossed me around quite enough, thank you very much! Hmph!" She turned away and hid in Link's hoodie.

Link chuckled once more before heading towards his bike. "So. Get to the drug runners, beat them up, steal their boat, beat down the wind god, get in the Temple, and clear it out. That sound about right?"

Zelda nodded and smiled. "Precisely. You have the situation well in hand indeed." She rested a hand on Link's arm. "Best of luck, Hero. Do come back in one piece, please."

"And move fast!" Reggie called out, glancing up. "The storm started kicking up a few notches the instant we crossed the border. Whatever's brewing up, you're gonna have to take it out before it hits. If they take a superstorm to the face, who knows what their political whackjobs will be able to pull off."

Link nodded and climbed aboard the bike, pulling his helmet on and closing the visor. "Check one two, can you hear me still?" Reggie gave him a thumbs up and the back of the truck slowly lowered.

The skies were dark and dim, and thunder was rumbling deep enough to shake Link to the bone as lightning cracked across the sky. The rain was coming down in a deluge, and to the sides of that entry ramp he could see the water crashing away. He shook his head, took a slow breath, and gunned the engine before rolling out to Saria's final cry of "Be careful!"

As soon as the tires hit the road his pants were instantly soaked, and the rain was beating down on him all over. He swore to himself and turned the bike, overtaking the truck and heading down the road.

"Hurry up and get us to cover, I'm already soaked!" Navi's voice called out from where she was within his hoodie. Even in there, she wasn't safe from the torrential downpours.

Link had never been to the Zora Commonwealth in his life, but considering the eye of the brewing storm seemed to be focused in one particular place it wasn't hard to get his bearings and take off.

 _So I'm riding towards the eye of a storm – the single worst place to possibly be – to fight a resurrected mad wind god in order to prevent a political coup from decimating the Zora and thus throwing Hyrule into an even bigger mess than we're already in. And all I have to my name is a laser shooting gauntlet, an ancient sword, a pair of wings that might just throw me and thrash me in these winds, and a tablet with magic powers._

He shook his head a bit as he kept burning down the road, a growing wake of water forming behind him.

 _I wonder if it's too late to just go back to classes..._

* * *

And so Link starts his adventure in the Zora Commonwealth. Let's hope it really is as easy as stopping this storm.

Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13: Eye of the Storm

Ca-ripes. This took a while, didn't it? Go figure I go through a couple weeks of absolute chaos just as soon as I feel like I'm settling into a routine. Honestly I've been busy and tired so I haven't been able to keep up the way I used to... Heck, this chapter is pretty dang short compared to all the others. But, unfortunately, this particular topic is proving to be tougher than I thought to write and make sensible. I hope I managed to pull it off.

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The storm was increasing with every mile Link pushed through towards Jabun Lake. He felt like he was soaked raw to the bone, and the trails of water spraying up behind his motorcycle were only getting higher by the moment. Link knew he was on the right track but with how dark the skies were getting, he wasn't sure if he'd have time to stop this. A few heavier winds had nearly sent him flying off the bike and he was starting to wear down. "And I've still got to fight off a bunch of drugheads after this..." He shook his head.

Navi huddled in his hood, wanting to stay as far away from the elements as physically possible. Even despite that she was also becoming soggier by the moment, and lightning was cracking the skies. "I don't know how much use I'll be if I'm frozen solid, so please hurry and get us out of this stuff!"

He grumbled slightly as they rode towards the center of town and made it as far as a few blocks in before the communicator in Link's ear crackled. "Hey! It's Reggie, you there?"

"Go ahead. What's up?" Link kept riding on down the road.

"Watch out ahead. I'm monitoring radio traffic and it sounds like there's something big going on. Apparently those ever-so-pleasant political types are mobilizing their more insane elements to cause as much carnage as they can while law enforcement is grounded due to the storm." Link could hear the tapping of computer keys. "The biggest fights are breaking out where one side meets the other, which is... Most major urban centers at this point."

Link groaned. "You know, you'd think the rest of the world would be hearing about it if this little corner was on the brink of riots. What's going on here?" He turned down a side street, hearing the growing sounds of conflict and yelling nearby.

"Okay, so get this. Both sides have so entirely convinced their supporters that the 'other guys' are malevolent power-hungry dictatorial types that they've given up on trying to talk it out." Reggie's sigh was clear as day. "If I put enough stock in these maniacs to have that level of common sense I'd say they're doing it on purpose, but judging from what I'm hearing this ain't what they planned."

Another groan as the soggy Hylian ducked into a parking garage to try and get out of the weather for a few moments. He flipped his helmet's visor up and wiped it clear. "Great. So they opened Pandora's Box and now there isn't a big enough sledgehammer to push it back in."

Zelda's voice broke in over the communicator. "This is insanity. The Zora can't possibly think that encouraging anarchy in the streets is a good way of pushing any kind of platform through; the public simply will not have it!"

"That's assuming the public notices the power grab, your highness." Reggie's voice was mocking, derisive. "But in my experience people don't notice the noose around their neck until the trapdoor opens underneath them. The Zora are too busy fighting themselves to realize they're being played for fools."

There was silence on the line before Zelda spoke up again, dread creeping into her voice. "...And the one thing both sides have in common is a deep hatred of Hylians."

"Hylians, Gorons, Gerudo... Anyone that isn't aquatic and for the 'Zora People' is the enemy to them. Including other Zora that disagree, as I'm sure Link is getting a good look at right now."

"You're not wrong." Link shook his head. During the conversation he'd rode up a few levels in the garage and was looking over the city center. Hundreds of Zora – some dressed in black, some in normal clothing, some wearing the royal blue crests that represented their original domain – were in the streets fighting, shouting, looting. Link saw one throw a punch at a member of the opposite side, and it quickly turned into an all-out brawl. "This is gonna make getting to the coast... Interesting."

"Look on the bright side," Saria's voice spoke up, "once the storm blows past and they don't have the cover anymore, the streets should quiet down!"

"Or get even worse because nobody's being forced to shelter inside because of the freakin' hurricane." Reggie grumbled.

This got a sigh from Link. "Reggie, pessimism isn't what I need when I'm looking directly into the eye of a different kind of storm."

"Neither is naive optimism. Look, this ain't gonna end just because you knock out some kind of weather-machine robot."

Zelda sighed. "It's not a... Never mind. I give up. Link, just be careful out there – we don't know what sort of power Ganondorf has access to."

Link nodded and started motoring out once again. "Navi," he glanced over his shoulder at his hood, "what do you think Ganondorf's playing at? If he's got Gerudo tech and magic power at his fingertips, why go through this cloak and dagger routine?"

Navi shook her head. "I haven't got a clue. It's not his style – normally he's all about iron-fisted rule and control, it's what the Triforce of Power plays at best."

"I can answer that." Saria's voice broke over the comms. "Impa's been catching us up on all the legends –"

"Fairy tales!"

" _Legends,_ Reggie, of Ganondorf's previous attempts. And it sounds to me like he's... Learning from his mistakes." She paused and Link could hear her frown. "If all this is true, he's probably managed to get some kind of idea of what he did wrong."

"That would make sense," Zelda spoke up, "because this is a different era entirely. Back in the times of legend, he'd always try to win through force. Sheer power of numbers and strength would carry him through, but he never had the tenacity to go all the way – or the intellect to maintain that control. Power can conquer, but to maintain your kingdom is another matter altogether."

Link nodded as he ducked down side streets, avoiding the city center as best he could. "It takes a balance. That's why there's three pieces of the Triforce, and why there's always three people that bear it..." He absently glanced at the back of his hand. "Because one piece isn't enough to rule."

"Link, watch out!"

Navi's warning snapped him from his reverie just in time to dodge a brick flying towards him. Apparently he hadn't been subtle enough and some of the rioters were now shouting about 'Get the Hylian!' He shook his head and groaned. "Great. Just perfect. Hang on tight!" He revved the engine and bolted, trying to grab some distance.

This didn't go entirely according to plan as a pickup truck roared to life and gave chase. Link swore to himself; the storm overhead was making it hard for his lighter motorcycle to keep on course, but the heavier truck wasn't having as many issues. To make matters worse, the bed of the truck had a handful of Zora in the back. Armed with slingshots, bricks... One even threw a knife at him! Link kept the throttle wide open as he dodged and weaved, the assorted projectiles coming down around him like hailstones. "Navi! Little help?!"

The fairy peeked out from his hood and gasped. "They're coming up on your right! One of 'em has something!" A quick glance at the mirror told Link all he needed to know. A Zora was leaning over the side of the truck clutching a crowbar.

"Oooh no you don't." Link quickly put the brakes on and dropped behind the truck. The Zora wasn't ready and barely managed to get a swing, which grazed his helmet. "My turn." He took a hand off the handlebars and lined up the gem in his gauntlet as it started to glow.

"Link, what are you doing?! You're not gonna _kill_ them, are you?!" Navi immediately freaked out, gasping in shock as the energy charged for his beam. The Zora were in shock and staring, wondering what he was up to.

He shook his head. "Nah, not gonna kill 'em... But I am gonna get them out of the way." His aim shifted downwards just a hair as he kept charging, before finally releasing the bolt. It arced through the air and slammed into the ground just underneath the front of the truck. The resulting explosion sent it screeching and careening out of control before slamming into a guardrail. The Zora piled out, throwing stones and curses at Link as he sped on through.

As soon as he had put some distance between himself and that group he let out a sigh of relief. "Link!" His communicator sparked to life. "Link, are you okay?!"

It was Zelda. "Yeah, I'm alright. Had a bit of a run-in with some of the crazier types, but I came out of it okay. What's up?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "I know. We were watching it over the security cameras and–"

Saria cut in. "– it looked like that one with the crowbar nearly took your head off! Link, don't scare me like that ever again!"

He smiled awkwardly. "I'll do my best not to, but I kinda was out of options. I couldn't let them just keep chasing me all the way to the docks."

Reggie spoke up. "Hey, I think it was a clever move. They weren't expecting it, and that blast from your gauntlet was the icing on the cake – they're pretty much out of the fight for now, and not a drop of blood spilled!" He paused. "Granted the repair bill for that truck is gonna be pretty crazy, but..."

"That's what they deserve for chasing such a cause," Zelda's voice was firm, "they wanted to be revolutionaries, they can pay the consequences. They should consider themselves lucky if they don't wind up imprisoned for all this."

"Frankly if the royal family was less aloof none of that would've happened," Reggie fired back. "No revolution starts in a vacuum. People have gotta be ticked about something."

"Cool it, you two. Now is not the time to discuss politics. If Ganondorf gets his way, there won't be any point arguing about it." Impa intervened, getting silence through the comms.

"Thank you. These two have been bickering since they met and I'm sick of hearing it myself." Saria's voice cut in, before addressing Link. "Alright, with that mess dealt with I think you've got a straight shot to the docks now. From there all you have to do is get that boat and sail towards the eye of the storm."

The blonde hero let out a scoffing sound as he turned the bike, coming towards the docks. "You say that like it's all so easy, Saria..." The radio went silent as he parked it, climbing off. "They'll hear me coming if I get in any closer. Gonna have to go in on foot." He poked his hood. "Navi, wake up. I know you're cold but I'm gonna need your help."

She grumbled a bit as she floated out. "Can we please just knock the frog out and get the sun back? This weather sucks..." Dutifully she hovered next to Link's head as he removed the helmet and flicked his hood up.

And immediately regretted it as the soggy material soaked him even further. "Yeah, that makes two of us. Saria, could you do me a favor and–"

"Already got it covered. Warm blankets, a change of clothes, and a towel."

"...Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"You've never been much to woo with words." She giggled. Despite the weather Link smiled; leave it to Saria to bring him just that little extra warmth. Warmth that he used to push forwards slowly but steadily, coming around the corner and hiding behind a pile of crates. He peeked out, keeping an eye on what was happening.

Several Zora were currently hauling crates off of a metal boat. One grumbled softly and glanced at his compatriot. "Why is the freakin' boss making us work in this crap? The boat nearly went down at least twice runnin' this load!"

The other one reached up and smacked the first upside the head. "Simple, idiot. Because while this storm's raging, there's no cops to stop us. No navy to bring down a hammer on our little operation. This run is gonna be worth double what we usually get because we don't have to lay low."

He shrugged. "I guess... Still sucks. We may be fish but that doesn't mean we like playing in the rain. Especially when a ticked off wind god is involved." Their conversation tapered off as Link paused to think for a moment.

 _I really don't want to kill these guys... They're not dark beings, not like Ganondorf. Sure they're scum but I'm not interested in being judge, jury and executioner._ He shook his head. "Navi, do you think you could help me knock these guys out?"

She beamed. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Most people wouldn't hesitate to carve them apart." The fairy glanced around before looking back to him. "Sit tight. I'm gonna see if I can find something you can use." She flew off around the corner and Link sat back, shaking his head.

Navi was buzzing between bits of cover wherever she could, attempting to stay out of sight. _Let me see..._ She thought to herself, _Link's gonna need something sturdy and blunt. Back in Hyrule a blackjack would've been perfect. Hmm..._ Her eyes scanned over the ground and walls surrounding. _This place is so beat up, there's gotta be something we can use around here._

As she searched, Link shook his head. He had a better way of handling things as he stayed low. A Zora was walking past his hiding spot, close enough that Link could see the rain running off his scales. His eyes were bloodshot and dilated; clearly whatever these guys were carting, this one had sampled the merchandise. _Maybe I can use that..._ An idea crossed his mind. He waited for the Zora to turn away before quickly striking. Before the fish-person knew what was going on he had an arm around his neck in a choke hold, and Link was already dragging him back with a hand over his mouth. It took a brief few seconds before the Zora was unconscious and Link lay him out behind the crates.

A few moments later, Navi flew back. "Sorry, Link. No lu..." She trailed off as she stared at the unconscious Zora. "...How did you...?"

He shrugged. "Liberal application of a sleeper hold. Unfortunately it probably won't be enough for everyone." He grasped the leather belt he'd pulled from the Zora. "Fortunately, I think I might have something here. I just hope it works." He doubled the belt over and grabbed it firmly in both hands before ducking back into the shadows as another Zora approached.

"Hey, Jak! How long does a friggin' smoke break even take, c'mon!" The blue-clad fishman looked irritated. "Boss knows you've been getting' into the stash. If you don't pull your weight, he's-GURK!" The Zora didn't get a chance to say another word as Link brought the belt around in a firm **SMACK** against the side of his head, instantly falling to the ground and out cold.

"Not the quietest way of handling things..." Navi glanced up as a few Zora were looking towards where the sound came from, starting to approach with hands grabbing hold of pistols and knives.

Link shrugged. "Maybe not, but it's effective. I've got a plan, but I'll need you to distract them." He pointed towards what appeared to be a fuel pump and whispered his plan. Navi nodded and took off, getting over to the pump and knocking the handle off it. This got the attention of both Zora, who turned away from where Link was hiding for just a few moments to see what the noise was.

Those few moments were all Link needed to quickly come up behind them. Another **SMACK** of the belt and sleeper hold later, all four Zora were out of play. He let out a sigh of relief as the radio kicked on. "Link, buddy... I'll admit I'm impressed." Reggie's voice sounded confused. "But I was watching all that through a couple security cameras. Why didn't you just carve those smack pushers up and leave 'em to the birds?"

Link shook his head. "Simple. They may be drug pushers and scumbags, but they're not dark. They're not malevolent in the same way those Moblins I fought were – they haven't completely sold out." He started heading towards the boat. "Maybe this will knock some sense into them, get them to start straightening their lives out."

There was a brief moment of silence. "...Link, you've got a lot more hope in people than I do. I just hope it doesn't blow up in your face."

The pier was finally clear, and the boat was sitting next to the docks waiting for him. "Trust me, Reggie..." He said as he climbed behind the controls, figuring out how it worked within a few moments and turning towards the storm.

"I hope I'm right too."

* * *

We can all only hope this whole thing ends once the storm does, right? Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: To Fell A Mad God

Hey, I finally got an update out for this story! Took me a while, I know - life has a habit of doing that, unfortunately. It's taken me a while to get this done, but I'm hoping it came out alright... Especially since I have a bit of an announcement to make.

This story is likely going on a temporary hiatus. Now, I'm not saying I'm abandoning it; I still want to finish this, and I have plenty of ideas for how the remainder of the story can play out, but...

Let me put it this way. My novel is within spitting distance of being finished, and thoughts of writing it and finishing it have been completely overwhelming my writing interest. That, combined with the sheer exhaustion that is coming with my current home situation, has made it not feasible to continue writing in the way I have been.

I'm setting a goal to try and have the novel done and complete by the end of the year, which goes with my second goal of getting myself an apartment much closer to where I work now, cutting my daily commute from nearly an hour (both ways) to more like 15-20 minutes. This will help with my physical and mental exhaustion in a massive way.

I'm also going to be taking some time and restructuring how I want this story to play out. I've been flying by the seat of my pants, simply going 'this would be kinda cool' and just writing. It worked well with Alex Redding, but this... This is becoming a much larger project than I expected it to be. I need to sit down and properly outline the remainder of the story, and that will take more time.

So, the long and short is this. My full effort is going to be going towards finishing my novel and then re-outlining and structuring Linking The Future so it can flow much better. I don't know how long that'll take, but in all honesty I wouldn't expect updates here until January.

Anyway, paperwork is out of the way. I hope this chapter manages to tide you over until I get my next update out!

* * *

With every yard further towards the eye, the storm was growing more and more fierce. The boat Link had commandeered was being thrown and bucked in the waves, water crashing over the decks. Navi held on for dear life as Link set his feet, grit his teeth and forged onwards. The radio crackled softly in his ear. "Link...! You're getting outside of signal range." Reggie's voice was almost enveloped in static. "We're losing contact with... gonna be on your own... stop that weather machine!" Then silence as the storm's power completely enveloped any communication attempts.

Link glanced over at the fairy. "Okay, so Cyclos. What's the trick to dealing with him?" He kept his eyes set on the storm outside, the ship's bucking and leaning with the waves making the task of keeping on course a herculean effort.

Navi shook herself. "Arrows. Cyclos appeared in the very eye of his storms; with the weather crashing and tossing the Hero of Winds every which way possible, it was an incredible feat... But he managed to put three arrows into the raging wind god to catch his attention."

"Right... Well, sadly I don't have any arrows so I hope you've got a better idea." He set himself once more as they delved further in.

Navi meanwhile was pressing herself against the glass making up the frontal windshield, the only barrier between the two of them and the elements outside. "Well, you have that gauntlet of yours... I'm pretty sure magical lasers will do the job as well. What I'm more worried about is..." She trailed off, eyes widening. "Link... Hard to starboard, NOW."

The hero hesitated for just a split second, following her line of sight before swearing to himself. "What in the-!" He immediately spun the wheel, trying to steer clear of the absolute monster whirlpool currently forming and attempting to drag them down! "Hold on!" He cranked the throttle for the boat up further as he attempted to get them both clear of the siphon. "How is that possible?!"

Navi found herself grabbing hold of Link's hoodie as the ship pitched and tossed, bringing Link off his feet and slamming him around the cabin. "That's how!" A glance out the window and Link saw it. An absolute monster Octorok, with over half a dozen angry yellow eyes glaring at the boat, had risen from the center of the whirlpool. "It's Ganondorf's magic at work – Big Octos have been extinct for centuries!"

"You wanna tell him that?!" Link swore as he turned further, but to no avail. They were caught in the vortex, being slowly pulled in. "We've gotta get out of this thing before Calamari over there decides to sink us!" Link rushed out the door into the full brunt of the storm, holding on to the railing of the boat as he began charging an energy blast in his gauntlet. The ship bucked into the air and nearly threw him, but tilted just enough for him to line up the shot and unleash the bolt of energy.

The laser cut through the air, perfectly on target to the Big Octo. It struck, exploded... And left nary a mark on it. "How in the...?!" He looked up to Navi, who was still holding onto his hoodie. "How is that possible?!"

Navi was thinking quickly. "It's the magic! On smaller things your blast would be able to overcome it, but on something that big it's – LOOK OUT!" She shouted as a bomb was flying through the air. Thinking quickly Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his belt, flicking the Magnetism power back online and hurling it back at the Big Octo. The bomb exploded upon impact and sent the massive squid flailing back under the water.

Link looked at the Slate, then at Navi. "I think we've found a way to stop this thing!" With a grin on his face he hurried back to the cabin to keep the boat moving as far away from the siphon as he could. After a moment the Big Octo, bleeding slightly from the explosion with several eyes permanently closed, surfaced again. And this time he had friends. Half a dozen smaller Octoroks surfaced and began spitting rocks towards Link, forcing him back into the safety of the steering cabin.

One of the stones nearly took Navi out when she tried peeking out of the hiding spot, and she screamed before pulling her head back into the safety of the steel. "Now what are we gonna do?" She huddled in close. "These Octoroks are too far out for you to use the normal trick and knock their rocks back at 'em!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Link wracked his brain to try and find some way out of this mess, eyes glancing over the boat. "Okay, so we're on a pirate drug-running ship in the middle of the water, we're being bombarded by angry octopi, and none of my current tricks have the range to deal with them." He groaned, slamming a fist into the metal angrily. "Think, dang it, think!"

While Link was trying to figure a way out of the situation, Navi glanced around. A length of black metal caught her eye, hiding underneath one of the tarps currently being whipped and blown in the breeze. _One of the rocks must have hit it..._ "Link! What's that?" She flicked over to it, catching his eye.

A harsh blast of wind knocked the tarp aside just enough to get a better look. Pistol grip, butt-stock, wood and metal... Link grinned. "That's a rifle... Holy crap, they've got weapons on this thing!" He caught a breath, waited for a wave of rocks to cascade down, before rushing out from his cover and rolling across the deck. Link's gloved hands wrapped around the weapon and he ducked behind another steel plate on the deck. "Navi!" He whistled her over before pointing upwards. "I need you to tell me when they're above the water and in sight!"

She hesitated, staring at him. "I don't even know what that thing is! Do you know how to use it?!" Wordlessly Link worked the slide, chambering a bullet and giving her a thumbs up. She shook her head in disbelief before slowly peeking out. "Hang on... They're just getting ready for another salvo... Here it comes!"

The rocks hit the deck plating and barely missed them, and Navi peeked back out. "They're exposed! Now!"

With a war cry Link stood, the rifle coming up to his shoulder as he sighted along it, took the safety off, and let loose at the Octoroks. The lead slugs tore through the creatures' soft flesh, gushing black ichor and bile into the churning waters below. One by one they sank away, a few managing to get some final rocks away towards Link – who harmlessly bounced them off of his shield. He grinned, dropping the rifle and turning to a now enraged Big Octo.

The massive cephalopod clearly was not amused by this turn of events, more eyes put out, and made his displeasure known by lobbing a volley of bombs towards Link's boat. He broke into a sprint, boots sliding and slipping on the waterlogged deck as he grabbed hold of the steering and started trying to evade the salvo however he could. A bomb was right on target towards his craft and he set his feet, pulling the Slate out and grabbing the bomb out of midair. He quickly spun, gaining more inertia before finally lobbing the bomb back at the Big Octo.

Once more the creature took it straight to the face and was blasted back into the water, sending a wave towards the boat... The side-on boat... Link dove for the controls and spun the wheel like mad as it approached, just barely getting the bow around to break through that wave without capsizing the craft. No sooner did the water crash across the bow than Link found himself face to face with the Big Octo again. During the chaos, he hadn't noticed the boat being dragged inexorably closer to the core of the vortex, and now he was far too close. The Big Octo swung its tentacles downwards in an attempt to capsize the boat. A quick turn of the rudder managed to get them barely underneath the swing as Link stared up at it. "Navi! I don't think it's interested in bombing us anymore!"

The Octo was staring down with its one remaining good eye, clearly bleeding and burning with malice and hatred for the small Hylian currently standing against it. Navi's mind raced, before quickly moving back over to that rifle. "Link! Go for the eye!"

Link turned and rushed for the rifle as the Octo swung sideways this time. He dove to the deck as the tentacle swung mere inches above his head, smashing through crates and containers alike and putting a heavy dent in the steel surrounding the boat's controls. His hands wrapped around the weapon and he brought it around to bear, the Octo raising both tentacles this time to smash downwards.

 _It's now or never!_ Link flicked the rifle into automatic and squeezed the trigger. A burst of red-hot death erupted from the barrel once more as lead sprayed into the Octo's eye. Black, tar-like blood spurted from the ruptured organ as the creature was blinded entirely. Letting out an anguished roar it flailed its tentacles madly, tossing and turning the boat like a bottle. Link was forced to grab hold of the railing as his weapon slipped free of his grasp and tumbled into the dark, murky waters below.

The boat stabilized after a few seconds as the blinded Big Octo shifted and writhed. "Link, get ready... This is it!" Navi warned, and Link nodded as he prepared the Slate once more. Finally the cephalopod settled and aimed, unleashing a massive bomb straight for the craft! Link quickly took aim, releasing the magnet and grabbing hold of it.

And nearly fell off the boat as the weight of the bomb hit him unawares. "Holy-!" He barely managed to hold on and stagger back, boots sliding and slipping across the slick metal decks. Finally he grit his teeth. "Time to make calamari out of you!" He swung the bomb in a wide arc, releasing the magnet and diving for cover as the bomb impacted the Big Octo and detonated.

His eyes squeezed shut and his hands over his head, the only sign Link had of what damage he'd done were when he felt chunks of something wet and slimy splattering and smacking against his prone form.

Well, that and Navi's exclamation of " **YUCK**. They did NOT used to do that."

Slowly Link stood back up, taking in the view before him. The whirlpool had died down to nothing, and inky black ichor was intermixed with pieces of some fleshy substance, scattered across the craft...

He had to take a moment to lean over the side of the boat and unceremoniously lose his lunch when the reality of what had happened hit him. After a few seconds of nausea he slowly staggered to his feet and looked over the turbulent ocean. "That... Was gross..." He shuddered. "I'm pretty sure that's turned me off seafood for the next several years."

"Well, I don't think you'll have much time to consider your new diet... Look!" Navi pointed upwards. "We're here, the eye of the storm!"

" _ **Indeed, that you are...**_ " A booming voice shook them to their core. _**"A mistake you will not live to regret!"**_ Before Link or Navi had a chance to move, down dropped a set of clouds from the eye of the storm. Riding atop those clouds was a very large and very angry looking giant red frog, eyes glowing with malice. _**"I have no time for pitiful Hylians! BEGONE!"**_ Cyclos raised his arms and sent a massive gale directly towards Link. The boat rocked and shook as he held on for dear life, teeth grit and trying to get his feet back under him.

"NAVI!" Link cried out as he tried to raise his arm, charging his gauntlet up again. "How do I stop this guy?!" He tried to aim and release the laser, but a quick motion from Cyclos' finger sent a hammer of wind into his hand, throwing the shot off as it blasted harmlessly past the wind spirit. The gale forces were dying down after a few more moments.

Cyclos let out a booming laugh. _**"Ah, so this Hylian is bold enough to try and stand against the Wind God! I admire your guts, kid... Sadly, guts will get you nowhere but a watery grave!"**_ His hands raised and Link could see lightning cracking in between his palms. Slowly the deity raised his arms and shaped the lightning into an orb, and with a quick motion sent it towards the boat.

"Link, move!" Navi's voice sprung him into action and he grasped the Master Sword, pulling it free and swinging it baseball-style at the lightning ball. The legendary blade made contact with the energy and cleaved right through it, sending sparks and a faint smell of ozone in its trail. "It won't work like that! That's mundane lightning, not magical!"

Link stared at Navi. "What are you talking about?!" He didn't get a chance to explain before a clearly irritated Cyclos began throwing lightning spears towards him. Diving for the controls Link opened the throttle on the boat to max, barely managing to keep ahead of the bolts falling around him. "How do we take this guy out, Navi?" Hands grasping the wheel he managed to deftly evade the lightning, gripping the plastic and rubber with knuckles turning pale.

The fairy glanced between Link and the wrathful god, her mind racing. All the lore and legends of his predecessors were being turned on their head by this version of Link; she wasn't even sure what his next move would be, or how to even advise him! "I... I don't know! Before, the Hero of Winds just fired arrows into him until he yielded!" She wailed above the howling of the wind and rain still coming down in sheets around them.

Link glared back at her as a quick spin of the wheel prevented their electrocution once again. "Well, I don't think the gauntlet's gonna work, and right now we don't really have a gun!" His eyes widened as he turned back towards the bow of the ship just in time to see an Octorok jump out and begin spitting at them. _No time to turn!_ Link floored the throttle and rammed into the squid, the impact splattering more black ichor over the boat's deck and prow.

He swore to himself as more of the creatures began popping out of the water, spewing stones at him as fast as they could. He raised his shield and blocked them, but they were starting to take a battering. Worse still, they were starting to target the rudder and engine itself. A quick glance at a grinning Cyclos and the quick finger twitches shifting the winds to guide the stones into those critical points confirmed it. "He's fighting dirty!" Link turned the steering hard towards Cyclos and kept the speed up.

This took the wind spirit by surprise; by the time Cyclos could throw a lightning bolt, it went over Link's head and slammed into one of the trailing Octoroks. He winced as it arced between the squids, bursting each one into black ichor as they sank beneath the churning waves. _If that had hit the boat, it could have blown up the fuel tank..._ Link shuddered as he grabbed the wheel again and turned the boat hard back towards Cyclos. The angered wind god rose both arms up and pushed towards him, sending an enormous wave their way. "Hang on!" He grabbed hold of the wheel, set his feet, and braced himself.

The ship slammed into the wave and soared into the sky, hovering in midair for several long moments before slowly coming down again. When the hull impacted the water it threw Link down the deck, rolling and sliding helplessly on the metal. A hand quickly lashed out and grabbed onto one of the railings and he yelled out when his weight hit the arm, pain surging down the limb. He grit his teeth and staggered back to his feet. Cyclos didn't let up for a moment as he threw a wall of wind at the boat, sending them spinning on the surface and nearly plunging beneath for a brief second as they bobbed and shook The impact took Link back down to the deck and knocked the wind out of him, leaving him gasping for breath. It took several long moments for him to even recover enough to get back up and stagger towards the steering wheel again...

Just in time for a shadow to fall over the ship. Another massive wall of water was coming their way, and they were sideways on to the wave. His eyes widened and he grabbed Navi from midair, ignoring the squeaking protests from the fairy. "Hang on to me!" He yelled as he ducked behind the only cover he could find – a large cargo container tied and lashed to the bow of the boat with a tarpaulin covering it. He set his feet and tried to hold on tight, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

A second later the wave struck and the boat tumbled through the air, being tossed on the rough waters. Link's stomach fell to his boots and his head swam, bitterly cold water washing over and soaking both him and Navi even further. The tarp caught around his ankle and he could feel the wind and water trying to pull it away – and pull him with it! Grabbing blindly he pulled the Master Sword free and cut the tarp loose, letting it fly into the choppy waters and sink beneath the waves.

His vision blurred from water getting into his eyes and hair in front of his face, Link staggered back up as soon as the wave had passed them by. That was when he noticed what was underneath that tarp as he turned around to get a look at Cyclos again.

There, on the bow of the ship, was a mounted machine gun. Link's jaw dropped; the thing had a boxy skeleton around it that had disguised it as another cargo crate under the tarp, but now the .50 caliber automatic weapon was exposed to the world. Its long barrel gleamed wickedly in the lightning. Despite the dire situation, Link grinned to himself.

This was the opportunity he needed.

He released Navi and glanced over to her. "Navi! I need you to try and turn this thing back around to face Cyclos!" The fairy nodded, flickering over to the steering and putting all her magically-powered might into shifting the wheel.

As she did so, he grabbed hold of the mounted weapon. There was already an ammunition box fully loaded and mounted; it was clearly ready to go at any time. Grabbing the twin handles and resting his thumbs over the triggers, Link lined the muzzle up and sighted along the barrel. "Link, what IS that thing?!"

He didn't answer, gritting his teeth. "Cover your ears!" He yelled out above the gale forces now spinning around them, water spouts and twisters beginning to converge on the ship's location. Cyclos glared down at Link with malice and a hint of confusion. _**"What is this pathetic Hylian toy you're pointing at me? I am the God of the Winds! Your playthings cannot harm – HURK!"**_

With the angry roar of a wrathful god, the .50 cal began to unleash hot leaded hades into Cyclos' body. Link kept the gun firing, pouring on the punishment and sending Cyclos reeling back. The wind god screeched in pain and rage, waving a hand and summoning forth a wall of wind. This didn't faze the heavy bullets a bit, and they punched through regardless. Now there was a new emotion crossing Cyclos' face.

Where once there was nothing but unbridled rage and disdain, there was now a hint of fear.

Link felt a faint sense of satisfaction at that, but kept his focus. He had to stop this storm, and fast – too much longer and they'd be sunk. The gunfire had thrown Cyclos off-balance but those tornadoes were still coming in fast. He had seconds before they hit the boat, and at that point... He grit his teeth and kept pouring the fire in, focusing his shots as close to the center mass of the wind deity as he could get.

Cyclos let out an enraged cry before diving beneath the waves. Link brought the gun down, trying to keep the firepower pouring in but he blasted free of the water and hurled a lightning bolt towards the green-clad Hylian as quickly as possible. Link grabbed the Master Sword and swung. The blade smashed through the magical lightning, scattering it into the ever-increasing storm around them. He grabbed hold of the gun again and swung it around just as Cyclos dodged around to the front and continued his surge of lightning blasts.

Link blocked and slashed through them one after the next. _**"You... Arrogant... FOOL! How dare you strike the God of the Winds like that! I will scatter you like dead leaves in an autumn bre-OOF!"**_ He had taken this opportunity to open fire again, the shots cutting Cyclos' rant short.

Now absolutely apoplectic, Cyclos flew over the boat and began circling as fast as he could. A current of air was beginning to surround the craft, and Link's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. "Link!" Navi cried out, "he's creating a cyclone right on top of us!" Link felt himself growing shorter and shorter of breath, slamming his fist against the gun and trying to keep his focus on the deity. Every shot was disrupting the tornado attempting to strangle them out, and he kept pouring the firepower on for as long as he could. His head was starting to swim, vision beginning to blur and go hazy; Link didn't have much time left. In a final, desperate move, Link jerked the gun up just a bit and unleashed another burst.

That burst managed to strike Cyclos square in the face. With a cry of agony it knocked the deity back, the effects showing immediately. Link felt air returning to his lungs as he gasped out, the cyclone dissipating. Without a moment left to waste, he jerked the gun back into position and let out an enraged yell as he pounded shot after shot into Cyclos' form.

The wind god weaved and leaned backwards and forwards, the sheer amount of firepower hitting him far overwhelming the three arrows of legend. With a groan Cyclos attempted to summon another blast of lightning between his hands. The bullets passed straight through the magical electricity and into him, supercharging their effects. With a final groan, Cyclos pitched forwards and tumbled down, down... Finally landing with a heavy SMACK right in the center of the boat.

The wind god was down, but not destroyed; his eyes slowly flickered open, looking around for a moment –

And registered Link, standing above him with the point of the Master Sword at the amphibian deity's throat. An unspoken question passed between them both. Cyclos shifted a bit, attempting to move an arm up to protest, but the Blade of Evil's Bane pushed a bit more firmly at the movement. They stared at each other for several long moments.

 _Please,_ Link thought to himself, _don't make me do this._

Wearily, Cyclos let his arm fall. _**"I yield, Hero of Legend. I see now that Hyrule's might has grown far beyond my own power."**_

Link let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, but kept the sword to Cyclos. "Stop this storm. I must get to the Temple of Winds – Ganondorf has returned."

The wind god's eyes were downcast at this news. _**"I see... Once more, I was used as a pawn by the King of Darkness. Very well, Hero."**_ He raised an arm, Link felt his muscles tense unconsciously...

And with a simple gesture, the storm instantly dissipated. Link slowly let his blade lower, sighing in relief. "Thank you, Cyclos." He looked off into the distance, towards the island in the center of the lake.

The wind god slowly levitated into the air, hovering next to the boat. _**"If Ganondorf has returned, and is using his powers once more..."**_ He stared at the machine gun Link had just used. _**"...And all of Hyrule now has access to such dangerous tools..."**_ The tone he took with that last statement was attempting to hold out some kind of hope. A shake of Link's head dashed it against the rocks. _**"Then, there is nothing for it. Hyrule is lost."**_

Link turned to face him. "It's not a lost cause. You're forgetting something." He held a hand up, the symbol of the Triforce glowing on the back of it. "There's a lot you've missed, Cyclos... But we don't have time to play catch-up." He looked over the water, seeing the stillness and calm that had come across the surface. "I need to get to the Temple of Winds. There's still a chance to stop whatever he has planned."

Cyclos couldn't help but smile a bit. _**"You certainly are the Hero, then. I can sense the courage in your voice – the Triforce may be intensifying it, but it was always there."**_ Slowly he began levitating away. _**"I must consult with some... Acquaintances of mine, regarding these changing times. Perhaps our paths will cross again, as allies. Meantime..."**_ A raise of his hand and suddenly the battered boat had a tailwind, propelling them onwards towards the Temple. _**"Clear skies and full sails, Hero."**_ With that, Cyclos disappeared into the sky.

It was at that moment the radio sparked and crackled to life again. "Link! Link, can you hear me?!" Saria's voice.

Link found himself leaning heavily against the wrecked remains of the cabin surrounding the steering wheel. "Yeah, yeah...! I'm here, Saria. I'm okay – I stopped Cyclos."

Reggie's voice broke through the static. "You shut their weather machine down? That's great news!" A moment of hesitation. "Well... Maybe not the world's best news. Just because the storm stopped –"

Zelda's voice broke into the confusion. "– doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet. There were live broadcasts going on when the storm stopped; it's looking like all those rioters and... 'activists' for lack of a better term are coming out in even more force."

"Which means," Saria spoke up again, "we may have stopped a natural disaster but we still need to do something about the political one."

"Listen," Link spoke as grabbed the steering wheel and kept the ship steady, "we can handle all of that once I've gotten through the Temple. Right now I'm too close to turn around. I need to figure out what kind of gadget is in here; maybe if I get a hold of it, I can get the Zora to listen to me." He finally managed to beach the bow of the ship on the island, climbing out and jumping down to the sand below.

The Temple of Winds seemed to be a small matter from the outside – a marble structure, no larger than a garden shed, standing with ornate carvings along the walls. A set of two pillars stood at either side of the door as Link approached, Navi slowly drying herself off as she floated and hovered alongside him. Spotting a familiar looking pedestal, Link rested his hand on the stone. He winced as once more a needle drove into his palm.

" **Genetic marker confirmed. Welcome, Link."** Just as in the Temple of Wilds, the stone door scraped open and revealed an ancient-looking elevator, gears in every corner with a lever in the center. "Listen, guys? I'm about to probably drop out of signal again. I'll be back soon. Hold down the fort while I'm down there."

Ignoring the protests from the others, Link stepped into the room and pulled the lever. The platform shook and groaned, and the giant metal gears rotated. The platform lowered and Link could feel an unfamiliar lurch in the pit of his stomach.

"Navi?"

"Yeah, Link?"

"Do you think we can trust Cyclos now?" He glanced up at the fairy.

She sparked, the fae equivalent of a shrug. "Who knows? I'm pretty sure knowing you can shoot the crap out of him will be a good influence for him to play nice, though."

He paused, looking at the wall in contemplation. "...Maybe I should have him lower a few cyclones on those rioters."

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Well, there it is. Hopefully it was worth the wait. /gaben

Read and review, and I'll see you all soon!


	15. Chapter 15: Wind and Rain

I'm baaaaaaack! In case you didn't see my author's notes in _Reflections In Electric Blue,_ the novel is officially completed and is now moving into editing and cleaning up. Which means Linking The Future is back to being a priority in my writing!

Tried something a bit different with this chapter. I gave writing some actual puzzles a go; not sure how successful I was, but hey - that's why I've got you guys to review it!

* * *

The elevator lowered down into a clear glass tube, and Link's eyes widened as he saw the water around him. "Holy..." He rested a hand on the glass, fish swimming by before his very eyes. He glanced up at Navi, who shrugged a little bit. Link nodded, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath and waiting for the platform to stop. Finally the ride ended, and Link stepped off the platform.

The main entryway to the Temple of Winds was a grand hall, the ceilings all made from glass. Cyan-white lighting filled the surroundings, and across from the entrance stood a grand statue of an ancient Zora holding a stone sphere. His footsteps echoed through the empty space as he stepped out and looked around. Two stairways arched their way around the circular main hallway, leading up to a double door behind the Zora statue. Link could make out the reflective surfaces of ancient marble, brass, and gold – dusty and tarnished, but still beautiful.

Despite its luster, Link could tell the ancient structure had seen better days. Cracks and splits in the glass now rained down water into the Temple, and Link had to splash in puddles just barely coming up his boots as he stepped around within. He could see a few bits of underwater plant life beginning to sprout up and wrap around the ancient stone and metal. "Navi," he whispered as he glanced around, "what am I looking for here?"

The fairy's light helped illuminate Link's tracks as the two of them began to explore and wander around the building. "So... It looks like... Hmm." She flitted up to the door behind the Zora statue. Link followed, tried the door. It didn't budge. "Alright, that's locked."

"And there's no key mechanism I can see. No tracks of energy, light, nothing." He paused, glancing over a set of odd glass tubes on either side of the door. "Hey, hang on. What are these for?"

Navi flew over, examining them more closely before gasping. "Of course! Temple of Winds, underwater, devoted to the Zora and the history of the Great Sea..." She flew back in front of Link. "These are hydrostatic pressure switches!" Link glanced at her, waiting for her to continue. "There's got to be some kind of mechanisms here in the Temple to send water flowing through these. Pump the water in..."

"...And the switches will open the door." Link snapped his fingers before starting to head down one of the grand, arched hallways of the Temple. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, watching the pipes leading off down the rooms. "So all I've got to do is figure out how to get the water working, right?" He opened the door to one room.

Inside, there were waterways and sluice gates winding and working their way throughout, along with catwalks and numerous different control mechanisms. The walls were dotted with grated pipes and drains, and Link stared with his jaw dropped as he tried to get his bearings within. "Something tells me it isn't going to be that easy..." Navi paused to think as she began looking around. "Hey, come here!"

Link glanced up as she flew over to a far wall, seeing Ancient Hylian inscriptions carved into it. "What's it say? You're the expert on this stuff."

"I'm working on it. It says..." She paused, humming in contemplation as her wings fluttered. _"To Awaken the power of Winds... You must prove to be as able on the seas as the Hero who conducted them."_ She glanced back at Link, then flew along the waterways. "Hey! Some of this stuff looks kinda familiar... Wait! Come over here!"

Link rolled his eyes and sighed, following her cries and running over to where there was a clear glass chamber gated, the water seeming to flow out from it and down the waterway. Bumping against the gate softly was a model of a red boat. "What's that?"

"That's the King Of Red Lions! Well... A model of it at least. That's the boat the Hero of Winds used, in the ancient times!" She bounced in midair giddily. "I think I know how this place works now!"

Link had already made his way over to a set of levers and dials before letting out an irritated groan. "Yeah, I think so to. We've got to navigate the boat through all this somehow, right?" He gestured to the maze of waterways, all leading along to a final tube of brilliant red. "And I'm guessing..." He flicked one of the levers. With a rumble of ancient gears spinning once more, the canals shifted and turned. Link winced, seeing several of them rotating at once; some had the water completely cut off and drain away, others now flowed directly into dead ends. "Great. Well, this place wasn't gonna be easy." He flipped a small switch, and the grate keeping the boat stationary opened.

The little boat bounced and swayed in the water and Link tried another lever. This one changed which direction the boat moved in; now, instead of floating straight along it moved towards the left. Mentally Link gazed along the paths, testing the occasional lever to see what would move or occur. A third lever shift brought an expletive to his lips as the canal dried up, leaving the boat stranded. "Crap. Alright... So in order to get it to there, I need to swap..." He turned one switch down and the other upwards, and the canal refilled – but now it was pointing the wrong direction.

Link grit his teeth. "Navi, right now I am severely tempted to smash this thing." Taking a slow breath he kept shifting the waterways, slowly and haltingly making progress towards uniting the boat with its dock. He stepped back for a moment, examining the paths for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Got it! So, if I rotate this..." He turned one switch, "and then swap these two out..."

The water carried the King of Red Lions model safely into the red tube, and Link let out a whoop of triumph! "Yeah! That got it!" He pumped his fist in the air and grinned as the waterways folded away, the wall before him opening up to reveal a much larger room and even forming a bridge to cross the gulf that had been revealed by the movement.

That grin immediately faded from his face as he saw a trio of four-legged blue creatures scuttling rapidly towards him, angry red eyes glowing menacingly in the dimmer light of the area beyond. "Link, watch out! Those are–"

"Tektites, I know!" The Master Sword was in his hand, his shield coming around just in time to block the first crab-like creature's jump, venomous pincers scraping against the steel. He countered by driving his blade through the hardened carapace, splitting the Tektite in half. Hearing claws on marble made him quickly spin around, catching a second one mid-pounce with the heavy blade and sending it tumbling down to the void below.

"More of them!" Navi shouted in alarm, and Link glanced up in time to see a half dozen Tektites crawling from where they had been disturbed. "They must've gotten in through some of the cracks!"

"No kidding?!" Link set his feet and went to work, slamming the next crab with his shield and shattering two of its legs with the force of the brutal blow. Another attempted to come up; Link smashed the hilt of the Master Sword against it and sent it scrambling for traction, before bringing down a heavy boot and crushing its body beneath his heel. Two more attempted to circle him, but Link's sword flashed in a wide arc and split them both open. Green viscera bled over the white marble, staining the stonework and filling the cracks. A swift football kick sent another Tektite flying into the void, squealing the entire time.

Finally, with a quick downward stab, the final Tektite was pinned to the floor by the Master Sword and died. Link withdrew the blade from the stone, flicked the congealing green blood off it, and slid it back into its sheath. "Navi," he glanced towards the pathway, "what are we looking at here?"

The fairy flew around the room for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I've seen something like this before. It's some kind of..." There was a moment of silence and her light visibly dimmed.

"Navi?" Link stepped forward in concern. "You alright?"

"Not this crap again. Link, c'mere." She led the way over to a far wall, where a control lever was fastened next to a symbol of the Hylian Royal Crest, as well as a set of wavy lines. "This is a water level control. It flips between three modes. And this," she flew over to a metal platform, "is attached to a highly buoyant material."

He nodded. "So odds are all we need to do is flick the switch, ride the water up, and see what's going on. Simple."

"Never that simple, Link. Hang on." She buzzed upwards, examining the area. "Alright. So in the middle of the room, there's a couple of crank valves. My guess is they control the water pressure, going back to that hydrostatic switch in the main room. You'll need to open those up next..." She swore to herself. "...And it looks like the room past that point is actually halfway flooded."

Link already felt his skull beginning to throb. "Let me guess. If I throw this switch, odds are the water level in that room will drop, the one in here will climb, and somehow I'm gonna have to bounce back and forth just to get to wherever we're going?"

"Let me put it this way," she flew back down to him, "it would surprise me if there wasn't another switch along with a passageway up at the top of this room. Or if this control only flooded this room in specific."

A string of profanities left the blonde haired hero's lips. "That goes double for me, Link. The original Water Temple gave me freakin' pneumonia for a week."

"Then let's try not to have history repeat itself." Link grasped the lever, pulling it downwards and rushing to the platform. Seconds later, the sound of rushing water filled the air as the room began flooding. Link stumbled for a moment as the platform became buoyant, slowly beginning to rise with the water. "Right, so... There's the valves..." Link squinted and sighed for a moment. "One on this side, one on the other. This is gonna be a headache."

"Yep. Whoever decided to copy the designs for the original place needs to be executed. Painfully. With a rusty dagger."

Link stared at her for a moment before just ignoring it, flexing the laser-blasting gauntlet attached to his arm absently. A thought crossed his mind and he glanced up to Navi. "So, this thing stood up pretty well in the storm... How do you think it'll handle being submerged?" A spark of fairy dust, the equivalent of a fae shrug, answered him. "Great. That really fills me with confidence. Thank you so much, Navi."

"Hey, I'm here to guide your quest, not make you feel better about yourself." A few moments later the water finished rushing in and Link stepped off the platform at the top level. As the two of them stepped into the other room, Navi found herself suddenly being blown for a loop. "Whoa!" Link quickly caught her, keeping her from plunging downwards and she nodded gratefully. "Whew, thanks... Apparently there's some kind of draft or something going on here."

Link distractedly nodded, before glancing across the room. On the far side in the corner he could barely make out the shape of a ladder. "Alright," he grit his teeth, "I see what I need to do here. Navi? Hang on tight." He set his feet on the platform, lowering his stance and taking a slow breath as Navi dutifully tucked herself into his hood. Finally he took off running, diving off the platform and squeezing his eyes shut.

The paraglider wings unfolded from their pack on his back, caught the air currents, and quickly sent him hurtling across the room. Link struggled to keep himself upright as he rode the air currents along, pointing himself towards the far alcove. He let out a sigh of relief as he finally aligned himself before gritting his teeth. He was going to hit the room alright.

Just a foot or so short of actually reaching the floor.

As soon as the wall was close enough for him to touch, Link contorted his body back upright. The glider wings folded away and he managed to get his arms onto the floor of the alcove, barely supporting his own weight. "Ah crap..." He grunted out, slowly working his way back in and getting a leg up, rolling across the floor and letting out a sigh of relief. "...Okay. So next time, more _height_ and less _distance._ "

"Amen to that." Navi grumbled out as she slipped out of his hood, the fae seeming a little dazed from the entire experience. "Now c'mon, I have a feeling whatever's down there is gonna help us get to those valves."

Link nodded, grabbing the ladder and climbing all the way back down to the ground level of the room. "Hmm... Well, now what?" The room was largely barren, and even the limited lake flora and fauna had gone limp due to the lack of water in the area anymore. There was also another water level control on the wall next to him, and he began thinking for a moment. "That's just gonna bring the water back up. If only..." He trailed off for a moment, spying something in the corner. "Navi, I get the feeling this isn't how this room was supposed to work, but..."

Navi saw where he was looking and she nodded, following him along to where a pile of half-rotted wood had once made a mural of some kind. "...But it's been a long time, and a lot of this place is just falling apart."

Link nodded. "Which means for some of this stuff, we're just gonna have to get creative." The Master Sword came free of its sheath and Link slid it in between the ruined mural and the wall, starting to use the indestructible blade to lever it free. "Come on... Stupid magic sword...!" He let out a yelp as the wood suddenly cracked and fell free, slamming against the ground.

And nearly collapsing on top of a very irritated fairy. "HEY! Give a girl some warning next time, seriously!" She huffed angrily at him, buzzing around his head with her aura a clearly upset red hue.

"Sheesh, sorry! Didn't realize you were so close..." He waved her off, sheathing the sword and beginning to haul the wooden mural across. "I doubt it's gonna be enough to bridge the entire room, but all I need it to do is give me enough to jump to the other side and get the first valve open."

"And what are you gonna do about that laser gun of yours?" Navi folded her arms, floating in midair nearby. "Weren't you the one worrying earlier about if it was gonna blow up if it got wet?"

Link grunted, tugging the mural into place and wiping his forehead. "Oh I'm still worried," he said as he glanced up to the fairy, "but I don't see many better solutions. Do you?" He waved around the room and shook his head. "This place has been abandoned for so long that I doubt whatever the original solution was even functions properly anymore. So, we improvise." He headed over to the water level control. "What I'm guessing is this room serves as a kind of... reservoir, for that hydrostatic thing."

"...I see. And how do you plan to get back on the other side to that valve after all this is done?"

Link paused. "I'll worry about that in a minute. Now..." He took a breath and grasped the lever. "One... Two... Three!" He threw it down and started running, jumping onto the mural.

The water level was immediately beginning to rise, and as soon as Link's feet were on the mural it was starting to shift and float up beneath him. "Whoa, easy now..." He stumbled a bit, trying to keep balance as the platform bobbed like a cork. "Alright, in a second we should be... Bingo!" He moved to one end of the platform, then ran for the other and jumped onto the middle alcove, making a bee-line for the valve. His gloves wrapped around the metal as the water began licking at his boots.

"C'mon, c'mon..." he grunted from the effort of forcing ancient, rusted steel to move from the place it had been locked for centuries, "just move!" Slowly the valve was inching along, beginning to give way. The water came up to his knees now, still rising higher. Finally it was beginning to move at a more rapid pace as the water line passed by his hips.

"Hurry up!" Navi shouted out. Link could hear water beginning to rush through the pipe, but it wasn't fast enough – his hands were a blur around the rusted, flaking wheel. His gloves were getting soaked now, and he stole a glance at the gauntlet on his hand. So far it didn't feel like it was heating up, but Link did not want to take the risk.

"Please don't spark, please don't spark, please don't spark..." He repeated over and over as the wheel finally ceased just as the water came above his neck... Then stopped, just lapping at his chin. Link wasted no time swimming back out of the alcove and pulling himself back on top of the wooden platform. He lay back, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before glancing at his arm. "Well... I don't feel anything about to explode. Navi?"

The fairy floated around his arm and finally bobbed in the air. "Not sensing any kind of magical overcharge. I think we got away with that one, Link. Still," she examined it a bit more closely, "I wouldn't suggest trying to fire it off until we get it dried out."

Link nodded absently, finally getting back to his feet and looking around. "Well, now the hard part. How do we get out of here?" His thoughts were interrupted by stone grinding against stone once more. Link turned around, just in time to see the block with the Hyrule Royal Crest, down where he had just been, slide open. "Hey, what's down there?"

Navi giggled softly. "A hidden room! Whatever you did must've triggered it to open up. Hey," she bobbed excitedly, "maybe that's got the treasure of this dungeon hidden away! That would explain why you have to open both valves."

"Two hydrostatic switches... Yeah, that makes sense!" He stood up, glancing at the edge of the platform then back at his gauntlet. "Well, we've already risked it once, no explosion... What's another dive?"

"It's your arm on the line, not mine." Navi shrugged before ducking into his hood. "Just remember to surface, okay? I may not need air, but this water's still really cold!"

"You know," Link mused as he limbered up for the dive, "you complain a lot for an advisor."

"And you argue a lot for a hero so I think we're even. Now get this over with, okay?" The fairy wasn't able to say anything more as Link smoothly dove beneath the water, starting to pump his arms and force himself through. His lungs ached and burned; Link was not an aquatic type by nature, and this had already been far too long of a day. He squinted through the water, diving through the doorway as fast as he could before immediately starting to move upwards.

The swim wasn't long, but by the time Link managed to get his head free of the water he was gasping and panting for breath, climbing onto a stone platform in the middle of the secret room and coughing heavily. "That..." He panted out, "...sucked."

"You're telling me?" Navi shook her wings off as she climbed out of her hood, wringing some water from her hair and glaring at him. "What I wouldn't give for you to have a Zora Tunic and some Iron Boots. This whole 'swimming' thing is not something I was meant for at all."

Link rolled his eyes as he looked around the room. "At least we're here... Wherever 'here' is." His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light within the room. It was circular and domed, dim as a clear night away from city lights. In the center was a set of stairs leading up to a silver-engraved chest, though time and moisture had largely pitted the metal and left it worn and old.

The most striking thing to Link was when he looked straight up and gasped. The entire ceiling of this room was embedded and dotted with luminescent crystals, making it twinkle and sparkle. "Holy... Navi, this place is..."

"...Beautiful..." The fairy mumbled softly, struck speechless by this chamber they had found their way into. "It's the night sky above the Great Sea. I recognize it from the ancient legends, and the Pictos."

Link couldn't help a dumb smile that crossed his face. "...When all this is over, I'm taking Saria down here. This is the place, Navi." He glanced to the fairy. "I know exactly when to take her, and what I'm going to do."

"Head out of the gutter, hero." She snarked back, and then caught the look in his eyes. "...Wait... You're not planning on-"

He cut her off. "For now, we focus on stopping Ganondorf. Once the future is secure, I can work on building it." Slowly he started climbing up the stairs, glancing at Navi curiously. "So, what the heck is supposed to be in here, anyway?" He approached the chest, hands on halfway rotted wood and rusted metal. "It's gotta be something that was important to the Hero of Winds..."

"Wait. No way, it can't be..." Navi's eyes widened as Link slowly opened the chest. The silk lining within was aged and tattered, but the silver baton within showed not a single sign of tarnish or wear. "By the Goddesses, it is."

Link glanced at her as he reached in, grasping the baton and pulling it out before examining it. "What? What is it?" He felt an energy humming within, thrumming softly. Absently he waved it around for a moment. "Seems like it'd be a terrible weapo-" Link was cut off by the sudden rush of wind surrounding him, making him gasp in shock and nearly drop the baton!

Abruptly, the room filled with the sound of singing; an unearthly choir in perfect harmony, their voices timing perfectly with every move and flick of the strange, silver baton. Link's eyes widened once more as the wind whirled and whipped around him, a cyclone slowly forming and traveling over his body. The windstorm continued its travels down his arm, finally spinning itself out over the very tip of the baton before it – and the chorus – died down.

Link's eyes immediately glanced to Navi once again, wide with shock and confusion. "What was _that?!_ "

Navi floated there, near the tip of the baton. "Link... That is the ultimate tool of the Hero of Winds. The mystical gift of the Goddesses that allowed victory over Ganondorf so many long years ago.

"You've just found the Wind Waker."

* * *

 _Cue LoZ 'You Got The Thing' noise._

Link's got himself a brand new toy. I can't wait to start combining the Wind Waker with the Paraglider... This is gonna be fun.

Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16: Lightning and Steel

Whoa hey, another chapter! Yeah, I'm actually putting in work on this project. Now that I'm not spinning quite as many plates and I'm getting into actual habits, it's kinda nice.

I don't have really much to say here. A few minor ideas in the pipe for after this, but nothing really confirmed just yet. Gonna focus on getting this done before I start another story after all!

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," Link said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "this thing will let me – if I 'conduct' the right sequence – control the _wind itself?_ "

"Exactly! The Hero of Winds got his name through that very power, Link. With it he was able to conduct the winds, sail the Great Sea, and stop Ganondorf!"

"For like the umpteenth time, if your legends are to be believed." The green-clad hero examined the silver baton in his hands once more, letting out a sigh. "Magic, mythos, and legend has always bored the crap out of me. At least this thing is something I can actually hold." He gently tossed it in the air and it did a twirl, the haunting echoes of that ethereal choir filling both his and Navi's senses as he caught it once again. "The question is, what exactly am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Navi giggled softly. "Silly, this whole place is magically infused! I'm sure there's plenty you can do with it. Especially with that Paraglider rig of yours!"

The wheels turned in Link's mind for a moment and he grinned at Navi. "Now that you say it, I think I know how we can get out of this janky little puzzle area. This place was designed to protect the Wind Waker, so probably you've gotta be able to use it to get back out. Which means..."

"...The fan you rode to get on this side of the room in the first place must be reversible with the Waker's power!" She sparked and flew around his head, beaming excitedly. "You're getting the hang of this dungeon delving stuff, Link – I hardly had to lead you along for that one!"

Link's grin faded for a moment then and he glared at her. "Don't make me get Reggie's lunch bag out." This got a satisfyingly panicked squeal from Navi as she ducked back into his hood. "Well, nothing else for us in here." Link took a deep breath and dove under the water once more, swimming back through the passage. The trip this time was far easier, and Link grabbed hold of the ladder before starting to climb up and back to the upper platform. Once his feet were on the highest alcove's stone, he fished the Wind Waker back from his pack and examined it. "So... How am I supposed to do this?"

Navi shook the water from her wings and began floating in front of him. "Alright, here. If I remember the legend, this is the chorus to the Wind's Requiem." Slowly she began floating in a pattern, keeping a steady and gradual beat. "Let the power of the winds flow through you, Link. Smooth like the wind over the water. Feel the power moving through you, guiding you... Conducting you as you conduct it."

The skeptical look in Link's blue eyes was clear. Navi chose to ignore it. With a sigh, Link raised the baton high and started following Navi's pattern. That unearthly choir began to sing once more, following the notes along with every move of the baton as Link tracked the fairy's movements. It took him a few cycles, but soon he could feel it – the wind rushing around him, flowing towards the tip of the magical silver. He could sense the wind outside the Temple, rushing over Jabun Lake in the aftermath of the storm. He sensed the power within it, the ability to guide and shape the very stone of Hyrule.

 _This isn't just power over the wind,_ Link thought as his eyes widened, _this is power over the very elements The power of the storms, all in my hand._ The thought made his heart pound in his chest, his breath shuddering with excitement and nervousness.

Finally, he hit it. All three notes, played perfectly in succession. For a brief moment, it was as if time itself stood still. Link could feel the faint voice asking him what he wished, to direct the winds to his whims.

Link smiled, and made a minute gesture with the baton.

Immediately he could feel the airflow shifting. The blowers, having long been focused in their tasks, groaned and rattled as suddenly the wind was blowing the other way! Link grinned triumphantly, feeling the wind now shifting and providing a current. "That's it! We can go right back the way we came!"

Navi whooped excitedly, flying around his head. "You did it, you did it! The Wind Waker is yours to command, Link!" She cheered, a giddy grin on her face.

Link nodded and grinned breathlessly as he stashed the Wind Waker. "This thing feels... Powerful. Like there's even more I can do with it beyond just bending the wind itself." He set his feet before glancing to Navi. "Flight positions!" The fairy dutifully ducked into his hood as Link crouched down before diving forwards, off the alcove platform. The Paraglider wings opened and caught the wind, and soon Link found himself rolling with the landing back in the middle of the room. "Yes!" He nodded, getting back to his feet and glancing down.

Before Navi had a chance to climb out of his hood, Link was already jumping into the water below and swimming to the middle platform. It was a quick swim over, but as soon as Link was on dry land he could feel the vibration of an angrily buzzing fae's wings. "LINK!"

The hero kept a straight face as he grabbed the valve wheel, starting to turn and twist it. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you wait for me to fly out?!"

"Because," he gave the valve a final twist and the water began to drain, "if I had done that, I would've gotten wet and you wouldn't have."

"What's the point of that?!" She screamed, fuming as she stared at him.

Link stared dumbly back at her before jumping down, letting the Paraglider's wings gradually carry him to the now-dry bottom floor of the reservoir room. "Well, you want to experience this adventure with me, don't you?" Wordlessly he walked back out the door and down the halls, leaving both that room and the canal puzzle behind.

Navi let out an angered shriek and gave chase, grumbling the whole way as she flew and buzzed next to Link. The two of them made their way back to the central room. Link was the first to see what had changed. "Hey!" He pointed to the side of the main door, smiling. "That first hydro-switch. It's glowing!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. The water's pumping, so of course it's gonna fill up. And the light probably means it's active as well." She then dutifully ignored the glares Link was throwing her way as the two of them headed back down the other set of hallways.

Link's eyes took in the surroundings once more. Again, that same Art Deco architecture made up this hallway. "I wonder why they put so much effort into prettying this place up... I mean, it's only meant as a glorified safehouse for the ancient heroes, right?"

The fairy hummed softly as they climbed over some of the rubble, a fallen pillar having cracked the glass and allowed the lake water to flow in. "Debatable," she said. "Places like this aren't usually one-trick ponies; they're meant for a lot more purposes. It wouldn't surprise me if these were places of worship, or the sites for ancient galas. The kind of stuff where royalty and nobility courted, conversed..."

"...And put together their plans to change the world." Link sighed to himself. "Reggie may be a bit of a kook when it comes to the royal family, but that ain't from nothing."

"It's rarely just from nothing, Link." She grumbled to herself. "There's always a reason for someone to have their own little biases. Reggie's just happen to be ridiculous, that's all. Calling me a drone..." She glanced back. "What even _is_ a Faraday cage, anyway?"

"I'll explain later. For now let's see if we can find..." He twisted the doorknob and a room opened up before them, letting him through. It was a relatively thin but tall room, with one entire wall made up of a glass aquarium. Directly across from where he came in was a door, chained shut with a strong padlock holding it closed. Squinting his eyes, he saw numerous walls and pegs making up the inside of the aquarium, with a switch on the bottom right corner. In the top left, Link could see a rusted, corroded metal sphere standing in wait. "Looks to be another labyrinth to me."

"Yeah," Navi said slowly, "but this one looks a little nastier than the floating one from the Temple of Winds. Take a look." She floated over to the wall. "It looks like all those barriers and such in there are actually electrified."

"So?" Link shrugged, fishing the Sheikah Slate from his pocket. "I can't get zapped if I'm using the magnet power on this thing, right?" Silence from the fairy. "...Right?"

She could only offer a faint shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine, Link. I'm not used to these kind of contraptions."

Link shrugged back, aiming the Slate and hitting the magnet key. The beam of energy lanced from the tablet, heading for the ball... And then impacted the glass before fading harmlessly. "Well, crap. Alright, so we've got to get closer – the magnet's not strong enough to grab the thing from this side." He started glancing around the room. "This area's probably a multi-step puzzle..." His eyes traced the floor, widening softly. "Hang on. In front of the maze." He slowly stepped down, walking around the perimeter of a set of lowered flooring. His feet splashed softly in the water, and he glanced at the Slate again before grinning. "Clever..."

Navi paused for a moment. "I don't think the ice blocks alone will be enough to get you up there, Link. This glass ain't too thin, and the magnet power normally has a direct shot – I've never heard of the Hero of Wilds using it like this."

"Navi, that's likely because back then nobody knew really what magnets were capable of. These days we know. Sort of."

"I have heard that the mechanical workings of magnetism is something of a running joke in modern Hyrule." She giggled.

Link sighed. "Okay, now I'm really gonna put you in Reggie's lunch box. Alright, let's see here..." He aimed below his feet, steadied himself, and tapped the ice block icon. Immediately the block formed and began to rise, and Link was stumbling a little to stay in position atop it. "Whoa! Haven't used this in a little bit!" The block came to its full height, bringing Link closer to the metal ball. With a confident grin he pulled the Slate around again, extending a beam of magnetic power. This time, the beam reached the glass and the ball...

Shifted. Slightly but distinctly. Link groaned out and put the Slate back on his belt, climbing off the ice block. Navi floated around his head with a big grin on her face, and Link just glared at her. "Don't say a word." Irritation clear in his eyes he started looking around. "I should've known they'd planned for anyone trying to cheat."

"Yes," Navi interjected with a cheeky look, "you should have. Now let's see what the real controls for this thing are, hmm?" She floated off, ignoring the irritated grumbling from the Hylian currently following her. "Now, I'm guessing there's some kind of control that'll force you to be in direct contact with the circuit."

"Which means if I screw this up, I'm getting zapped." Link let out a groan. "Great, just what I wanted. Y'know, whoever designed this underwater mess was a real screwhead." He muttered a few more things under his breath, and then paused as he saw an indented part of the wall. "Hey, think this might be it?" As Navi flew over to investigate, Link absently pressed a hand against the wall. Immediately the panel lit up blue as well as the ball within the maze. Link could feel a freely-tracking sphere pressing against his palm, and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Navi?"

The fairy glanced between the glowing panel and the glowing ball. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" A nod was his only reply. "I'll go keep an eye on things, try and spot for you. Keep an ear out, okay? I don't want you getting deep-fried only two temples in."

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know the fate of the entirety of Hyrule weighs so heavily on your shoulders." Link rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on the trackball in his palm. Slowly he began rolling it, keeping one eye on Navi. He could see part of the tank, but at this angle it was difficult to make out specifically where it was going.

"Alright, easy... Roll it to your right and then straight up for just a second." Navi relayed instructions.

Link nodded, gently rolling the ball along... And then letting out a yell as an electric current blasted through his arm, sending him sitting down heavily on the floor. "YEOWCH!" He cried out, shaking his hand and wincing.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't see that!" Navi called out apologetically. Link could swear he heard her snickering as he got back to his feet and started rolling the ball once more. "Alright, to your right a bit, then down and hard to the left!"

Link was much more ginger about his movements now, taking his time getting the ball slowly through the maze. Time passed with little sound except the rushing water, the occasional jolts of current, and Navi's shouted instructions. There were a few more mishaps along the way, and Link ended up having to take a break for a few moments to recover from a particularly nasty shock, but eventually – finally – the ball rolled into position and the entire maze lit up blue. "That did it!" Navi shouted triumphantly as she and Link moved over to watch the maze rotate and shift.

With a groaning of stone against stone, the walls began to shift around them once more. "How elaborate is this place?!" Link yelped out, a few bricks moving aside in the floor before another rose up, with a small treasure chest sitting atop it. As soon as he was sure nothing else was going to shift underneath him, Link stepped up and flipped the box open. Inside was a tarnished, rusty but still solid key. "Well, at least now we know how to move on." He went to the locked door, inserted and twisted the key, and the padlock dropped to the ground. The chains retracted and Link could open the door.

The room within was a departure from what Link and Navi had been seeing of the Temple thus far. Gone was the architecture and glistening metal, replaced with a roughly chiseled and shaped half-circle. It was dimly lit with the same kind of luminescent stones and crystals Link had seen when he recovered the Wind Waker, The entire room seemed eerily silent and dead; even the rushing of water had fallen quiet behind them both. On the far side of the room, a statue of brass sat in a throne.

Link couldn't help the shudder that went down his spine when he examined this statue. It was a giant humanoid that looked like it could bend steel with its bare hands, wielding a gigantic double-bladed axe. It had no armor Link could see, but the material meant it was likely armored itself. It was the head they both couldn't help cringing at; it looked almost as if it was part man, part Octorok. Tentacles fell around its face and drooped to its middle like a horrifying, tendril-strewn beard. The beast's 'head' rounded out to the point at the top like the squid-shaped creatures Link had seen earlier, and when he saw those eyes he could almost feel the statue staring deep into his soul. "Navi..." He spoke warily, unsheathing his sword and shield, "What is that thing?"

The fairy swallowed hard. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it, or even heard myths of it. All I know is thankfully it seems to be just some horrible decoration." The two of them hesitated, then Navi flew ahead. "C'mon, the switch for the other pump should be in here somewhere!"

Link slowly followed Navi around the room, trying to keep his distance from the still, horrifying figure on the throne. The two of them began examining the area, trying to find some control panel or console to manipulate. "Hey, over here!" Navi shouted, floating around a dimly lit recess within the wall. "It's got something written here, in Old Hylian!"

Link rushed over to look at whatever it was Navi was so excited about. "What's up? You know this language far better than me."

"Let me see... _Thou that doth wish to gain the treasure of the seas... Make peace with Thine gods before thou face the Guardian of the Temple of Winds... To prove thine worth, Waken the Wind Guardian and standeth thy ground._ " Navi glanced at Link, who returned the look.

Wordlessly Link pulled the Wind Waker from his belt, pointing it towards the statue. "Uh, Link... You sure that's such a good idea?"

The sound of the ethereal choir cut off any further protests. "No," he said as he conducted the winds, "but I don't have any better ones." The wind whipped and whirled around the tip of the baton, before flying into the statue.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them watched on... Then a low rumbling sound. The eyes of the monster statue lit up, glowing an angry red. Link could hear a low, guttural groaning sound filling the air as it began rising, firmly grasping its axe. The tentacle-beard flexed and shook as it rose, staring Link down. With the creak of straining, ancient metal, the golem stepped forwards and raised its axe to swing.

Link was a little bit faster, jumping backwards mere inches from disaster as he readied his sword and shield. "Navi! Tell me what you can figure out!" He shouted out as he strafed around, taking a few cautionary swings and stabs at the golem's legs. The blade sparked and sheared into the ancient metal, leaving a few nasty looking gashes in it but seemingly doing no other damage. "See what this thing's weak to, if there's anything exposed!"

The fairy immediately flew away, starting to hover around the golem. It actually turned to acknowledge her, and she found herself squeaking in alarm as she began dodging and evading the many tentacles attempting to grab or swat at her. "I-Is this thing based on an Iron Knuckle?!" She squealed out, ducking a few more swings.

Link was kept busy as it was, having to roll towards the golem in order to keep his head on his shoulders. He came up into a stab that ran through the automaton's body, though all that seemed to happen were a few sparks and pieces of rusty metal came loose and fell from the back. "What's a – never mind!" He shouted as he dodged away, aiming a swift kick at the golem's knee joint. That at least did manage to do something, making the machine stumble and stagger. "Just figure out how to shut this thing down!"

"Okay! Uhm, lemme see..." She flew around, taking advantage of the machine's temporarily distraction to examine where the armor interlinked. "With an Iron Knuckle, you have to slice the armor free before you can hit the core..." The fairy quickly ducked down to the back of the golem, swearing as she did. "No ties here. Alright, there's gotta be another way to take care of it." Her wings buzzed wildly as she flew between the golem's legs and came back up around front. And then screamed as the tentacles reached for her. "LINK!"

Link moved quickly, stepping back and then coming forward again with an upwards slash that cut a few of those tentacles clean off the metal beast with one fell swoop. They fell to the ground and twitched for a moment as he stepped back again, gaining some distance alongside Navi.

The fairy hesitated, then gasped. "Link, look!" She flew over, hovering around the golem's chest. "The armor ties, they're on front of it! That beard was..." She trailed off, squeaking again before flying back to Link's side. Together, they watched as those tentacles reanimated, crawled their way over to the golem, and sprung back upwards. It caught them and quickly reattached them to its face, grasping its axe and staring into Link once more. "It's using them..."

"...as armor." Link nodded grimly. "Alright, so we know what we need to do. First," he jumped and rolled to the side to avoid an overhand slash that buried the axe six inches into the stone, "take the tentacles out. Second," his shield came up to parry a punch from the golem, sword coming around to slash at the thing's head, "cut the armor off."

"And third," Navi said as she got the attention of the tentacles long enough for Link to bring his own blade down and slash through them, "dismantle the thing piece by piece!"

Link didn't hesitate before jumping in with a relentless assault of slashes, stabs, and kicks. The machine weaved and shook, and he grinned as his blade struck true and cut the clasps holding a few pieces of armor on the thing. The heavy metal crashed to the ground and the thing let out an angered roar.

Link's excitement was short-lived however, and soon he found himself even further on the back foot. The golem was moving even faster, freed of some of the weight of its armor plating. "Crap!" Link ducked a quick swing and only just managed to bring his shield up to withstand a solid metal punch that sent his boots dragging on the ground. "Are you sure this is how I'm supposed to fight this thing?!" He yelled out, trying to avoid another heavy swing of the axe.

This time he was less fortunate, and let out a hiss of pain as the blade nicked through his jacket and sliced through his skin. He could feel blood beginning to seep and pour from the wound, heart pounding adrenaline through his veins to block out the pain. Link got back up and went back to fighting, letting out an angered growl. His sword swings were faster, more wild now; the pain and frustration from being hit powering him to bring the Master Sword down hard enough to dent and crack the metal several times.

The golem was being forced back now, having to raise its axe to block a few of those strikes. There were clear dents and gashes in the handle now, weaknesses produced in ancient metal that could not afford that kind of stress. Link kept the pressure on, slashing and powering his way through the conflict. The golem finally raised the axe handle just as Link came down hard in an overhand strike, and the two weapons crossed as Link got closer to the seven foot tall automaton. The tentacles extended, attempting to slash and swipe at Link's face.

Link brought his right hand up and punched the golem several times, before starting to charge up a blast on his gauntlet as he leaned into the battle. He could feel his own strength giving way to the beast's own endless supplies of stamina just as he felt that telltale vibration from the gauntlet. Teeth grit, he threw another punch to the golem's face, unleashing the energy blast as soon as it made contact.

The tentacles flew wildly around the room as the blast sent Link tumbling backwards, the Master Sword slipping from his hands in the impact. He scrambled back to his feet just in time to see the golem attempt to grasp at its own weapon. Link rolled forwards, picking the blade up during his movement and bringing the sword around, slicing through another set of armor-holding bands and sending the metal plates clattering to the ground, kicking up chips and dust from the impact.

The golem's eyes glowed a bright, angry red color and it started moving with speed and agility to match Link's own, immediately putting the swordsman onto the back foot yet again as he blocked and parried every blow as best he could. He had to crouch quickly to evade a horizontal slash, and even with his hasty movement he could still feel the blade slicing a few stray hairs clean off his head. This left the golem vulnerable however, and Link set his feet before charging and running his sword straight through it, still moving as fast as he could.

The golem shuddered as Link's berserk charge actually caught it off balance and sent it stumbling backwards with the inertia before slowly tumbling and falling onto its back. Link stepped away as soon as the golem fell, pulling his sword back and taking quick aim. A sword swing came down and cleaved the golem's right arm clean from its shoulder, the sparking limb twitching and writhing for a moment before going still.

The beast let out an angered bellow like a charging elephant and – much to Link's shock – kicked itself back on its feet. It seemed not to even notice that it had lost an arm, its left one grasping the axe handle still. The swings were slower and more wild now, which made even getting close enough to attempt a few slashes and cuts a dangerous gambit in and of itself and Link found himself gaining a few new cuts both in his clothing and on his body. He was starting to pant and gasp for breath, staring down at this untiring machine. "Navi!" He yelled out, shield coming up to deflect another attack. "Need some help here!"

Navi quickly flew towards the machine in an attempt to distract it, however the tentacles were faster that she was and quickly swatted her aside. "Navi!" Link ducked an axe swing, rolling over to where he'd seen the luminescent creature fly off to.

She stumbled and weaved in the air weakly before getting her balance back. "I'm okay, Link. Just a little woo-WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Link immediately jumped away as the massive axe came down where he was standing mere seconds ago. "A second later and I'd be in two pieces..." He shuddered, glancing at Navi as she came back around. "Thanks."

"Save it, we've got bigger problems." She turned to face the golem again. "We've gotta find some way to stop this thing!"

Link's mind raced as he kept moving back, blocking and dodging the heavy swings and strikes from the golem's axe. "There's gotta be something..." He glanced at the pieces of armor currently laying on the floor. Armor that seemed shockingly familiar in design. The pieces fell together hard enough to distract Link, making him have to quickly jump and dodge to the side in order to not be split in half by a horizontal strike. "Navi! I've got an idea! I need you to try and get his attention again!"

"Oh great, yeah I'll get right on that!" Navi yelled back, before grumbling and starting to fly erratically towards the golem. Briefly distracted by the glowing ball dancing in front of its eyes, the beast turned and attempted to swat Navi away with the flat of its axe. "I don't know how long I can keep its attention, Link!" She bobbed and weaved, but it was getting faster – and more importantly, was starting to predict her. One swing nearly took her wings off and she screamed, quickly flying away. Angrily, the golem started to stomp off following her.

"Hey, ugly!" Link yelled out and the golem turned.

Just in time to see Link pointing the Wind Waker at one enormous chunk of its fallen armor. He had scooped it up with the magnet and froze it in time, and was now conducting the winds to slam against it with hurricane force. Link gave the golem a cocky grin as the yellow aura surrounding the pauldron blinked and began fading.

"Dodge this."

The heavy steel slammed into the golem, impacting it right in the center of mass, and kept going straight through it. An enormous hole was punched right through its core, sending oil and hydraulic fluids spilling across the floor. It stood, creaking and wobbling as the light in its eyes dimmed, barely stable. Quickly Link took advantage of this, and to make sure it stuck he swung the Master Sword in a wide arc.

The golem's head struck the ground, and the rest of its body collapsed in on itself. Then, there was silence in the battle chamber once more, interrupted only by Link's panting for breath and the steady _drip, drip, drip_ of blood and fluids hitting the ground.

Navi flew up close to him, looking at him with concern. "Hey, you got it... You gonna be okay?"

He waved her off, stumbling towards the console and sliding the sword back into its scabbard. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be alright. Might want to patch myself up a bit, though." He started pressing a few commands. "See if you can find some kind of first aid kit or something, okay?"

Navi stared at him for a moment. "...A first aid kit. Link, you do realize you're traveling with a _fairy,_ right?" She laughed faintly and gestured over. "Take a seat. I can't fix you up completely, but I know enough to at least stitch you together. Help you hold on until we wrap this place up. Then," she gave him a cheeky grin, "you can have Saria dote all over you... Or Zelda. Heck, you might be able to get 'em both going!"

Link groaned and rolled his eyes as he finished pressing a few controls, and the sound of water pumping filled the room again. "Shut it." With that he leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting with his back to it. "That was... Not fun. And I've gotta face something else at the end of this, don't I?"

Navi flew over to the worst of his gashes and began radiating a magical warmth. The bleeding slowed to a stop, and the wound began gently closing up. "Yep. Probably the Shade of Winds, or whatever it's calling itself."

This just got an unpleasant groan from the blonde swordsman. "Navi, this sucks. This whole temple sucks."

She giggled. "You're not wrong. The Water Temple sucked when my version of you dragged me through it..." She focused on her healing then, making him sigh out.

A thought crossed his mind. "Hey Navi," he glanced over to her, "are you okay? You looked like you took a little bit of a beating from that thing."

The fairy paused and glanced up. "Me? Oh, I'm alright. Honestly it just knocked the wind out of me and took me off-guard. Normally nobody really takes not of me..." She hesitated, then smiled at him. "Thanks for asking."

Link smiled back. "You're welcome." He leaned his head against the stone. "I don't get why they don't pay attention. You're pretty helpful..."

"Why, thank you!" She beamed up at him.

"...For a Hylian Kingdom drone."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Puzzle design is hard. Harder than it should be. If y'all have any suggestions for the last few temples, I'd be glad to hear 'em - it's probably the hardest part of this story to write.

Anyway, read and review!


	17. Chapter 17: Shade of Winds

And here we are with the conclusion of the Temple of Winds. This fight was a little weird to write, so you'll have to give me feedback - I tried to incorporate some key elements of Wind Waker into it, don't know how I did. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

"So, the second Temple's coming to an end."

Link's voice echoed through the atrium of the Temple of Winds. After Navi had patched him up, the two of them had made their way back. The door, predictably, was swung wide open as both switches glowed with an eerie green light. "Yeah, guess so." Navi replied, floating alongside him as the two of them stepped through the doorway and began down the long hall.

Link once more saw the carvings and etchings within the walls as he headed towards what would inevitably be another arena. "So, I'm guessing these are the stories of the Hero of Winds?"

Navi simply nodded, and began speaking.

" _The Hero of Winds rose, many years after the Great Sea had absorbed all of what once was Hyrule. From an island called Outset, his journey to rescue his kidnapped sister became something much more urgent – a journey to stop Ganondorf from conquering this new Hyrule._

" _His quest took him to the corners of the Great Sea, gathering three ancient artefacts of power, each one symbolizing one of the Three Goddesses. The three artefacts in hand, the Hero of Winds turned his attention to reclaiming the Master Sword from the ancient remnants of old Hyrule, buried beneath the waves._

" _He reclaimed the Blade of Evil's Bane and set off on his next mission; reform the shattered Triforce of Courage, and do battle with Ganondorf once again. Setting sail and traveling to the magically-preserved Hyrule remnant, Link crossed swords with the King of Evil and conquered him, forever burying the ancient civilization in the sea._

" _His battle ceased and Hyrule entering into another era of peace and prosperity, a Temple was raised as a monument to his story and bravery. The Temple of Winds. It became a stronghold and safeguard for the Hero's greatest tool; the Wind Waker."_ Link felt the silver baton stowed away in his belt and shivered.

" _In testament to the thought-forgotten Zora people, the Hero stored their artifact – Nayru's Pearl – here, as a symbol that they would not be forgotten in Hyrule's history. The Temple of Winds stands as a reminder of this dark time in Hylian lore, and as a challenge to any new heroes that would rise up and require the power of the Wind Waker."_

"Hang on a minute," Link cut in as he shook his head, "they're talking like the Zoras were somehow... gone?" He gestured upwards. "But we just saw 'em. They've got an entire section of Hyrule all to themselves!"

Navi was lost in thought. "I know, Link... Something about this seems weird to me too." She shook her head. "To be honest, Hyrule's lore and history is so scrambled and mixed up that it's hard for even me to keep it all straight in my head. This particular piece of the history isn't one I was there for."

The swordsman groaned out, coming to the end of the hall. "This is all sounding a little fishy to me, if you'll pardon the pun. If the Zora were gone, then how did they come back?"

"More importantly," Navi continued, "the Great Sea? I saw some of your maps of current Hyrule – the Great Sea still exists, it's what you call the water surrounding the place. But... The islands back then, it implied there were a lot of them, scattered throughout."

Link nodded. "There's excavation teams and researchers constantly sailing off across the Sea. Apparently they keep stumbling across bits of what they're saying might be some kind of ancient civilization." He glanced up at her. "Maybe they're finding whatever was left of that era's Great Sea?"

Navi hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. That's gotta be it." She didn't sound convinced, and Link honestly didn't feel it either.

The two of them finally walked through the final doorway, entering into a massive domed chamber. The room's floor was divided up into four different platforms, each connected with a bridge in a diamond formation. There were waterways guiding around all of these platforms, large enough to navigate a canoe or similar sized boat through as well. Link slowly stepped out onto the platform, hearing the door swing shut behind him. He drew the Master Sword once more, grasping both it and his shield tightly.

As soon as he was on the platforms, he heard a gate opening and turned just in time to see a dark red, ancient looking boat creaking out into the water. Standing aboard it was a short, shadow-cloaked figure. He was holding a sword in one hand, a shield in another. On his belt, Link could make out several odd items including... _Is that a leaf?!_ He shook his head. The figure was a few inches shorter than Link, and was leaning against...

"Navi, am I seeing this right?"

"You mean a boat with an actual nautical cannon pointed at us? Yeah, I'm seeing it."

"I wish, just once, you wouldn't tell me the whole truth."

The figure sailed right in front of the two of them, before speaking. _"I am the Shade of Winds. Prove yourself worthy."_ The ship's cannon swung around slowly.

Link didn't waste any time taking off running as a shot slammed into the ground behind him, exploding and sending shrapnel and flame crossing the area. "Crap! Explosive shells?"

"Worse!" Navi shouted as she saw the Shade roll a large, metallic black ball down into the cannon. "Bombs!"

Link cursed under his breath as he dove to the ground, the second bomb shot flying overhead and slamming into the wall before exploding. Shrapnel flew, slicing through his battered jacket. He rolled back to his feet and turned to face the Shade, bringing his gauntlet up. "Here, try some of mine!" He charged up and fired off a laser blast. The speed of his shot meant he hadn't aimed very much, and the beam flew into the water before exploding, sending the boat rocking and shaking.

A thought crossed Link's mind as the boat stabilized and lobbed another bomb at him, quickly getting to his feet. _I need to get that boat out of commission. Force him to fight on my terms._ He readied the Master Sword before diving towards the boat as it sailed around for another pass, sword outstretched in a slash towards its passenger.

The Shade brought his shield up and pushed away, deflecting the blow and sending Link into the water. Quickly he swam back around, climbing up onto one of the platforms and rolling away just in time to dodge a sword swing from the Shade. "Crap!" He shuddered before jumping back to his feet.

"Link, that was too obvious a play! You can't go on a forward offensive!" Navi chimed in, getting a glare from the hero that made her squeak. "I'll see if I can find a weakness!" She flew off towards the ship. The shadow glanced up but didn't react at first, but as the fairy drew closer... "Gaah!" She squealed out as the shade pulled the leaf from his belt. It immediately expanded many times larger, and with a quick wave sent a blast of magically charged air at her, making her careen and spin out of control. "Liiiiiink!"

Link moved quickly, jumping off the platform and catching her before she could tumble into the water. He got his feet back under himself and quickly turned just in time to evade yet another bomb blast. "Well that didn't work..." He grumbled softly, mind racing. "We've gotta get that boat out from under him!"

Navi glanced and flitted around the room before gasping. "The walls... Link! There are vents in the walls, like in the water level room!"

The pieces fell together in his head quickly, and he sheathed the Master Sword before pulling the Wind Waker free from his belt. He felt the winds blow around him, heard the ancient metal creak as the fans spun to life. The Shade glanced up, and Link could've sworn he saw him smirk as he began conducting the winds, sending a blast straight towards the boat.

Only for the magic leaf to come around and lob a blast of wind straight back, dispersing the conducted windblast. "Crap!" Link started moving again, using the wind to quickly blow a bomb away from him and harmlessly into the water. _I've gotta get him off-kilter somehow, keep him from using that stupid leaf._ A flick of the baton and Link leaped into the air, a gust coming up as the Paraglider unfolded from his back. He grinned as the wings took him upwards, but quickly found himself dodging to the side. The Shade was putting that leaf to work, trying to knock him off his course!

Link's mind raced as he started charging up a laser blast in his gauntlet with one hand, the other one working with the baton to keep the wind propelling him through the room. _I've got one shot at this before he figures out what I'm up to..._ He quickly dove into a roll, landing back on the opposite side of the boat. The cannon turned around, attempting to get a shot on him as Link dropped to one knee, sighted along his arm, and released the laser blast directly towards it.

The beam landed square on the cannon just as it prepared to fire off another bomb. The explosion sent the Shade flying and slamming into the back of the craft, making it shake and reel dangerously. That was all the opening Link needed to twirl the Wind Waker in the air, gathering the power of winds around the baton before thrusting it forwards in a powerful gale. The wind landed broadside of the boat and immediately sent it tumbling and capsizing into the water, dropping the Shade into the waves with it as it came to rest upside-down.

Link barely had a chance to catch his breath before the Shade – now wet and clearly annoyed with him – was coming his way with sword and shield at the ready. Shadowed blade met living one in a shower of sparks, and quickly both warriors jumped back, beginning to circle and eye each other up. The Shade was also left-handed, which put both of them on even terms as Link tried to find some weakness in his defense. He took a few quick, hesitant swipes, each of which was quickly blocked and evaded by the Shade. The counterattacks were also fast, aiming low and trying to drop below Link's defenses.

The two of them made eye contact before the Shade came at Link in a rush, sword whistling through the air in a barrage of fast, effective strikes. Link had already suffered a battering in this dungeon, and could feel his strength being sapped with every quick block and parry; the Shade was trying to wear him down!

Link wasn't having this. He watched the Shade's moves and quickly counteracted one, pushing his shield into a stab and shoving the Shade backwards to take back the momentum of the fight. He pushed into the swings and their blades crossed, the two fighters meeting eye-to-eye with their glowering faces inches away from each other. The Shade pushed back, and Link rolled with it before coming back in with an upward slash.

The Shade immediately rolled to the side, getting around back of Link, and came up in a brutal shield bash that Link would swear cracked bone. He didn't even have time to avoid it as he tumbled, wincing and crying out in pain. The Shade stood over him and attempted to bring its blade down in a decapitating blow, but Link quickly brought his own shield up and pushed the sword away just far enough for him to stumble and scramble back to his feet.

 _I've got to get some distance, get my breath back!_ Link thought quickly as he dove off the platform, quickly pulling the Wind Waker and getting some air beneath the wings of the Paraglider. He flew across the arena to the other side, preparing to kick his legs back out and land –

A metal hook latched onto his ankle and his eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder. The Shade had tossed a grappling hook at him and actually landed the hook, and now was setting its feet to start pulling him in! He swore to himself, quickly trying to fly and push away. He was putting every ounce of wind he could into trying to pull away.

His struggles ended shortly afterwards when a blast of magical wind hit him from the side and sent him tumbling back to earth. He caught a glimpse of the Shade putting that strange leaf away again before impacting the ground and rolling to the side, cursing bitterly as he felt some of his wounds opening back up. He stumbled back to his feet, grabbing the Master Sword in a two-handed grip this time and lowering his stance. The Shade hesitated, taking on a more defensive position and slowly approaching him.

Link watched on, waiting for the Shade to come to him and slowly backing away. His mind raced as he tried to figure out some way to catch it off-guard; so far the ancient guardian had been able to read his every move and counteract it. _Most swordsmen don't go two-hands on a blade like this,_ he thought quickly. The Shade came at him, expecting to cross swords once more.

It was taken off-guard when Link stepped in with a powerful baseball-bat swing straight for it. Despite the shield being up, it still sent the surprisingly wiry and lithe Wind Shade down and off its feet. Thinking quickly, Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his belt and pointed it at the guardian, thumbing the Magnetism button.

The beam arched through the air and latched onto the Shade's shield. It struggled, but lacked any kind of leverage to compensate as Link fished the Wind Waker from his belt with another hand. "Give me that!" A blast of wind, and a sharp tug of the magnet, and the shield was ripped from the Shade's grasp. It got back to its feet, grabbing the shadowed blade and charging Link. "Oh, you want it back?" The Shade slowed, its faintly glowing eyes widening as it started to stumble away. "Here!" Link pushed forwards again with the Slate.

The shield rammed into the Shade square in the chest, slamming it back across the platform and then into the water. Link knew he had to move – NOW. He ducked in place as the Shade climbed back onto the platform and unleashed a laser blast right at its feet that sent it hurtling back into the water. Grabbing up the Master Sword, Link could see the Shade slowing; black ichor beginning to seep into the water as it climbed back up. It sluggishly tried to raise its own sword to block.

And the Master Sword, fueled by a dual-handed grasp, smashed straight through it and buried itself in the Shade's body. It let out an unearthly howl and squirmed as black ichor spilled from its body. Link reared back and kicked the Shade off his sword, letting it fall limp as he withdrew his blade. He turned away, dipping the blade in the water and swinging it to clean it off. As he turned, the Shade rose once more with its sword put away. _"Good fight, Hero. Truly you are worthy of the Wind Waker... And you are far more creative and intuitive with it than I ever was."_ Link could hear a hint of pride in the Shade of Winds' voice.

Link stared it down evenly for a moment. "So... You were the Hero of Winds."

It nodded. _"Yes. Generations past, I dueled with Ganondorf in the remains of what once was Hyrule to secure a new future for the land. However, despite the Master Sword lodged firmly within his body at the bottom of the Great Sea, I knew he would be preserved._

" _I can see you bear gifts from another Hero of ages before your own. You have been told of the Cycle, yes?"_ Link nodded. _"Then I will not repeat myself. The Temple of Winds was created originally as a place of celebration – Hyrule had entered into a new era, and the people of the Great Sea wished to celebrate the coming of a new age. The marvels and beauty you observed were once meant to symbolize this refining, this new time._

" _Knowing that evil is cyclic, I chose to prepare for the future. I hid the Wind Waker away here, sealed it behind puzzles that would take a Hero's cunning and intuition to brave. I built the Iron Octo, the guardian that would seal away the final treasure... And I bound my own spirit to the structure as a protector and tester. You have passed the test, and proven yourself."_ He paused for a moment. _"The Zora were no more in my time... It appears that over the years, they have resurfaced."_ A gesture, and slowly a final platform rose in the center of the room, holding a treasure chest. _"Take the item within. It was once a great symbol that united the Zora. I hope now, in the time of all of Hyrule's need, it gives them the strength to persevere._

" _My time draws short, hero. You have a legend of your own to write. Go forth – defeat Ganondorf, and rescue Hyrule once again."_ With that, the Shade faded to nothingness.

Link glanced over to Navi, then to the chest before dipping into the water and swimming to the central platform. "So, this thing is supposed to help unite the Zora..."

Navi nodded. "...The Zora, who apparently were gone during the Hero of Winds' time..." She shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense."

Link slowly opened the chest. There, perfectly contained and surrounded by blue velvet, was a glowing blue orb. "Whoa..." He whispered breathlessly as he reached in and pulled the orb out. It felt like glass, warmly radiating against his hand.

"Link..." Navi murmured. "...That pearl. That's Nayru's Pearl..." She spun around Link's head. "This has to be the key, Link! This has to be the way we can get the Zora to unite again – we have to remind them of their heritage, of everything they stand to lose if Ganondorf takes over!" She then paused, floating in front of Link's face. "Are you even listening?! Link!"

But Link was, at this moment, a million miles away... Looking around in that pure white void once again, grabbing for his sword.

"You and I both know that thing's useless in here." The cool, gravely voice made Link slowly turn to face Ganondorf Dragmire. "Credit where it's due, kid. You've cleared two of the temples now, and done a fantastic job." He chuckled softly. "Guess you've got a bit of that hero's blood in you after all."

Link stared Ganondorf down evenly, still resting a hand close to the Master Sword. "Yeah. I'm halfway through the Temples, and I'm picking up all the tricks everyone before me had. The tricks that knocked you down a couple pegs time and time again, as a matter of fact." He smirked cockily.

A barking laugh from the bearer of the Triforce of Power replied. "Time after time... After time. The cycle kept repeating again and again." He raised an eyebrow. "Ever think about that, kid? The fact that no matter how many times someone like you knocked me down I just kept getting back up, kept repeating the cycle?"

"You're stubborn. Same as any other megalomaniac." Link shrugged the comment off.

"Am I?" Ganondorf stepped towards him, looking down at the green-clad hero. "Or is it because eventually, I'm fated to actually pull it off?" He looked over the void. "Take a look around, Link. Take a close look at the Zora. I'm not the one that put their rage and bitterness in their hearts; I just gave the feelings that were already there a way to express themselves."

Link growled softly. "You provoked this. If it hadn't been for you, the Zora would still be keeping it together."

"You've studied law. Who's more guilty – the man selling a gun to a psychopath, or the psychopath that pulls the trigger?" He shook his head. "The Zora were going to revolt eventually. I just made it happen sooner, forced the rest of Hyrule to sit up and pay attention."

There were a few moments of silence. "Let me give you some advice, kid. Everything has its time, and everything ends. This 'cycle' is coming to its close as well." He gently rested a hand on Link's shoulder, and Link immediately pushed it off. Ganondorf brought it back to his side. "Toss that sword in the lake. Grab your girl, get your friend, even take the princess, and go somewhere to live out your days. You have my word as a warrior – not a politician, not the 'King of Evil', but as a practitioner of the art of the blade – that I'll let you all live in peace."

Link snarled. "While you subjugate the rest of Hyrule."

"Maybe so. It takes an iron fist to quell dissent, to force people to live in something resembling peace and harmony." He looked down at Link. "I've had my fill of seeing this land divide itself. It will either unite, or I will force it to."

Link shook his head and turned away. "You're taking the freedom to decide out of the people's hands, Ganondorf. You know I won't let that happen."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. But remember..." He grinned, and Link could see purple magic flickering and arcing across his hands. "I've got a lot more years of experience than you do, kid. I'm stacking the deck in my favor even as we speak." With that, Ganondorf faded and the white mist cleared, leaving Link standing back in the Temple of Winds.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Navi complained, bumping his nose softly.

Link waved her off, shaking his head and clearing his mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mind wandered off for a minute." He turned, tucking the Pearl under his arm and starting to leave the Temple.

Navi floated along, her expression softening. "You saw him again, didn't you?" Link didn't respond. He'd told her about his 'encounters' with Ganondorf. "Look... I don't know what he told you, but don't buy it. He's a desperate man, he is every time he faces the Hero down." She smiled as she floated over to him. "You're picking up more of the old Heroes with every Temple."

Link shook his head. "Something about this whole thing seems... Off." He stepped into the lift, glancing over to Navi. "Tell me something. I know I'm getting this equipment – the Sheikah Slate, the Wind Waker, the Paraglider, this Pearl... Something seems a little too convenient about all this."

Navi floated near his head. "That's how all the Temples work, Link. They build on each other – they're meant to teach you how to use every skill and item you have." She laughed softly to herself.

Link didn't follow her example. "Maybe so, but still. Something about it all seems sketchy, like there's some bigger puzzle I haven't been able to figure out yet." He glanced down at his hand, examining the glowing Triforce on the back of it. "And then there's all this. I've knocked out two shadowed spirits of my ancestors. Shouldn't I be gaining some incredible power or something from it?"

That made Navi pause briefly. "...Maybe? Look, I don't know. This time around, the dungeons aren't sticking to the normal method I'm used to." She buzzed around and rested on Link's head. "Ask Zelda about it when we get out of here. I'm beat."

"Yeah." Link said absently, his mind turning the questions over.

"I'll make sure I ask."

* * *

I hope I didn't cram too much into this chapter. Between the fight and the encounter with Ganondorf, it just feels 'busy' to me. Let me know if I'm just overthinking it, okay?

Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18: The Winds of Politics

Phew. Not gonna lie, I'm glad to be done with this chapter. I tried going for a little bit of political commentary, but there are so many lines and so much of an utter freakin' mess out there (not just in the USA where I'm at but all over the world at this point) that I don't know how successful I even was. Probably not something I'll take on again unless I revolve the entire story around it... Which I might eventually, I have enough ideas bubbling around.

Just as an FYI: I'm probably gonna be slower with chapters for a while. The weather is changing - and bringing all kinds of fun things with it (second time I've been sick in the past few months yaaaay), work has been hectic, and right now... I just need a breather. I'm gonna keep working on this of course, but I'm not gonna be as strict about what I try and get done. Especially since this project has become something far more than I expected. I'm gonna need time to figure out the next section.

Enough jabble from me. Onwards!

* * *

"Welcome back, hero."

Zelda's warm welcome didn't sink into Link quite as much as she had hoped when he climbed back aboard the truck. "Thanks." He said halfheartedly before collapsing into a chair and surrendering himself to Saria's concerns.

The emerald haired girl didn't waste any time before beginning her lectures. "Link, you should know better than this by now! How did you get so torn up in there?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone sit down and I'll catch you up on the story..." And so he launched into the tale of what he'd experienced down there. He went over the puzzles he'd solved – sparing some time to rant about how soaked he had gotten in the water level puzzle. He had showed everyone the Wind Waker next, giving a brief display of its power.

Reggie scoffed. "Look, this thing probably has some kind of advanced nanotech or something. Watch." He grabbed the baton, attempting to conduct the winds just as Link had... And proceeded to get absolutely no effect from it whatsoever. Link and Zelda both had to suppress their laughter.

Navi did not make any effort to do so, and found herself locked in Reggie's lunchbox as penance as Link continued the story. Saria visibly recoiled at the description of his battle with the Iron Octorok, while Zelda stood by and nodded grimly. When he told them about the Shade of Winds and the treasure he had been left with, the princess perked up. "You have Nayru's Pearl?"

Link shifted, pulling the blue sphere out. "Yeah. Apparently this thing's got a lot of sentimental value to the Zora, right?"

She sat forward eagerly. "Yes, yes! This has been thought lost for generations, Link. It's a priceless artifact, a piece of their lineage and history!"

A triumphant grin spread across his face. "Sounds to me like we've got a way to get Hyrule back into the Commonwealth's good graces, then." Zelda visibly hesitated at that, making the grin fall from Link. "What's wrong? If we turn this thing over to the Zora, they'll have to come on side with us!"

"It's... Not that simple, Link." Zelda glanced over to Reggie, who sighed.

"Okay, here's the deal. Right now, the Commonwealth is gearing up for emergency elections. Apparently all the rioting and trouble that's been happening has convinced their parliament to take the fringe elements of both sides seriously. So far, results look to be a pretty close tie, but..." He swore under his breath. "Unfortunately, there's a lot of electoral pressure coming from a nasty little cabal." Reggie turned, starting to type and a screen popped up on his monitor.

"These guys have basically stated that no government is legitimate except that of the people themselves. They want nothing – no laws, no police, no government, and ESPECIALLY no corporations." He scoffed. "Apparently they think if nobody has rights, everyone does."

"That's... An interesting take on equality." Zelda sighed. "And I thought some of the Abolish the Crown movements in Hyrule were fringe..."

Reggie nodded. "Yeah. So they've been pouring on the pressure to get their figurehead in office – and if that happens, the Commonwealth is probably in for a nice, slow tailspin into the dirt."

"So what do we do?" Link kicked back, shaking his head. "Last I checked, interfering in elections ain't really the bag of a hero. And as much as it sucks, I don't really know how to keep this thing from derailing."

Zelda smiled. "That's where the Pearl comes in. Link, that thing is a victory ticket." She ran a fingertip along the glassy surface of the Pearl. "If a Hylian was to give this long-lost artifact, sealed for years in an ancient temple, to anyone..."

"...They'd be a shoo-in for the election." Reggie spoke up, before shaking his head. "Not a good idea. The Zora have basically decided it's one way or another, go all-in either side. The best thing we can do right now is keep that Pearl on hand as leverage."

Link groaned again as he leaned back, head already starting to hurt. "This is going to be a nightmare. I'm not a politician, guys."

Saria gently massaged his shoulders as Zelda spoke. "You're the Hero, Link. Unfortunately, that means sometimes you're going to have to make a few unpleasant decisions for the greater good." Link couldn't suppress a roll of his eyes. "I'm serious!"

"So am I. Look, I'm not interested in a 'greater good' talk, but at the same time I'm not too keen on just sitting on this thing." He took the Pearl back, examining it for a moment. "This little bauble is the property of the Zora. They need to have it back." He glanced over at Reggie's lunch box and shook his head before getting to his feet. "Let my companion out of the box. I'm going to get some rest and then make my decision."

Reggie reluctantly opened the box. With a bit of angered huffing and yelling, Navi finally flew after Link. The green-clad hero was currently shirtless, wearing a fresh pair of slacks and sitting on the cot they had provided for him. "Hey, I heard what you were all talking about..." She buzzed close to his head. "So, what are you gonna do with the pearl?"

Link kicked back, laying on the bed and fishing his phone out. "I don't know just yet. What I do know is this thing's gonna close the book on the trouble with the Zora – I just don't know how the final chapter of that story is gonna be written." He grumbled, shaking his head. "Navi, I don't do well with this kind of stuff. Politics is a lot of backroom dealing, shady offers, and doubletalk."

She nodded. "And you're too pure of heart to get bogged down in it. The Triforce of Courage picked someone with pure intent and noble goals, Link. It didn't pick you just because of your bloodline." She rested on his chest, sitting cross-legged. "Zelda? She got the Triforce of Wisdom because she _needs_ it just to navigate the minefield that is Hyrule. And Ganondorf..." She shrugged. "He thirsts for power, he gets a manifestation of it."

Link's eyes stared off into space. "I'm not so sure about that." When he sees Navi's head tilt, he shakes his head. "I've seen him, Navi. He's ruthless, cunning, and powerful. But he's not just some maniacal supervillain."

"Sure he is!" She bobbed around his head. "Didn't you see the kind of stuff back in the Temple of Wilds? He became a force of calamity and destruction, sold out his humanity to become just an utter beast!" She settled back down after a moment. "Why are you laying here, saying that he's... What? If he's not some evil kook, why is he doing all this?"

"I don't know," Link shook his head, "but I need to find out – fast. We're running low on time, Navi. If we don't figure out what he's playing at and stop him, we're in trouble; Temples or no Temples." He paused, glancing over to her. "Something isn't adding up about those, either."

She nodded. "You mentioned, and I don't think you're entirely wrong. Normally, every Temple also lends the Hero more strength and endurance – more power and mastery over the Master Sword." She paused and glanced at him, then at the blade hanging nearby. "Then again, you're already an impressive swordsman – better than most I've seen, and far more creative." She rested on his shoulder. "Maybe the Master Sword isn't lending you more power because you don't need it?"

Link scoffed before turning to show Navi his side. A cut, barely stitched up and cleaned, angrily glowed against his skin. "Navi, take a good look at this. If I'd been a fraction of a second slower, I would quite possibly be screwed right now." He lay back down on his cot. "I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel a bit better about myself, but I'm still just Hylian. If I bleed too much, that's game over for me." He waved her off before adjusting in his bed. "I'm gonna try and catch a nap, then do some research. If I'm gonna use this Pearl to try and keep the Commonwealth from tearing itself apart, I'm gonna make sure I give it to the right person."

Navi just nodded, leaving Link to get some rest.

XXXXX

"He doesn't much seem the hero type, does he?"

Reggie's voice was dripping with skepticism as he typed away at the computer terminal, not facing either Saria or Zelda. The latter turned, looking at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, Princess." He stopped typing and turned to face her once more. "Link Graham is a lot of things. One heck of a sword-hand, sure. Noble to a fault, you know it. One of the toughest son-of-a-guns I've ever known? He's gotta be, to keep staying upright. But some kind of legendary hero?" The tech adept shook his head. "Link doesn't have what it takes to do this hero thing."

Saria started up onto her feet, eyes beginning to smolder. "Now you listen here, Reggie –"

He cut her off. "No, YOU listen. Saria, I get that you love him. That's why I'm speaking what I'm sure you're thinking too. Link got himself nearly butchered in that temple, and now here he is being pushed to make a decision that's gonna pretty much entirely derail the Zora government." He sat back, his eyes meeting Saria's own. "The guy isn't gonna be comfortable making a call like that. He's gonna sit on the Pearl, the Commonwealth's gonna burn, and that's just gonna make the whole thing harder for everyone."

Zelda this time was getting to her feet as well. "Your pessimism is noted. However, there is something that sets him apart from most other Hylians."

"Yeah. That weird tattoo on his hand. That's assuming it ain't some gimmick you all are pulling." Reggie's skeptical eye glued itself to Zelda's right hand. "Isn't it convenient that all you need is a fancy glow-in-the-dark tattoo on your hand to suddenly be a piece of some epic legend?" He glanced over his screens again. "This whole thing smells funny, that's all I'm saying. Especially since your royal majesty is probably looking for a future King of Hyrule."

That got silence from both Zelda and Saria. The blonde and green-haired woman exchanged an icy glare at each other. It was Zelda that spoke first. "I have done nothing except treat the Hero in the way he is meant to be treated."

Saria rolled her eyes but kept to herself, turning back to Reggie. "Right now I don't have a better explanation, so that's what we're going with until we come up with something." She stared him down and he finally turned back to his computer, grumbling under his breath. "And for the record, Link's got something else that sets him apart from other Hylians." She shoots a glare at both Zelda and Reggie. "Link can't even comprehend the idea of acting in his own interests above others. So how about you both stow it; Link's more than just some glowing magical tattoo or someone good in a fight. If there was one Hylian I could think of that would fit this role, it's him."

"Well, I'm glad you think so at least!" Navi's squeaky voice sounded as she flew into the midst of them all. "That makes at least one person in this little troupe that believes in him... save myself, of course." She glowed smugly.

Saria looked up at Navi curiously. "So how do you play into all this, anyway? You've basically taken the role of silent observer through everything."

She bobbed in the air. "That's kinda my job. I know the ancient legends and old Hylian lore better than anyone here does – I did live through some of it, after all." She flew around Saria's head, then over to Zelda. "So my role in all this is basically to advise Link, keep him informed, and try to help him make the best decisions he can."

Zelda nodded. "So you can probably tell him what the best decision to make with the Pearl is." Her face shifted into a serene look. "You're an intelligent creature, Navi. Surely you'll be able to help him see sense."

Reggie scoffed. "Yeah. Sense as in whatever helps boost the Hylian Kingdom's control over every other place. I'm not too thrilled about the whole mess either, but frankly Zora problems should be solved by Zora."

Saria glared between them both again and sighed. Navi did likewise, settling on her shoulder as the two of them began to argue. "Between you and me, Saria? I think Link should give the Pearl to the Zora altogether. See if that'll fix things between them and Hylians and keep out of this whole mess."

The forest-haired girl nodded. "That's as good a plan as any..." The shouting continued until a loud voice spoke over it all.

"HEY!" Both parties fell silent as Link stared them down, the Pearl underneath his arm. "If you two are done with your political debate, I've made my decision." He shifted the Pearl into a satchel, slung it over his shoulder, and climbed onto his motorcycle. "Navi? C'mon. We're riding for the Zora capital."

She nodded eagerly, flittering over and tucking herself into the hood of his jacket as he pulled his helmet down. "I know who's gonna get this thing now. All of you, sit tight and wait for me to get back – after this, we need to make a rush for the Gerudo border. Time's gotta be running out by now."

All the others could do was stare as the back of the truck opened, the bike's engine revved, and Link rode out onto the street.

Reggie stared down the road as Link disappeared off into the distance. "I really hope he knows what he's doing..."

"So do I," Saria whispered under her breath, "so do I."

XXXXXXX

 _I really hope I know what I'm doing..._ Link thought to himself as he finally got off the highway and started working through a maze of side streets and back alleys, doing his best to avoid any main roads on his journey to the Zora capital.

As he came closer he slowed the bike, sitting astride it and letting it come to a halt for a moment. Navi took this opportunity to fly out and hover near him. "So, what's the plan here?"

Link didn't respond at first. Instead he sighed out, shaking his head. "No real plan. I have to find one Zora in particular." He hefted the satchel with the Pearl in it. "Then I give this to her and send her into their Parliament hall."

"Wait..." She paused for a moment, staring at him. "So, no big picto moment when a Hylian hands the Zora's greatest treasure to their next leader?"

"Nope."

"No massive swell in pro-Hylian popularity when it's revealed that the legendary Hero has returned once more, and one of his first acts is to unify the bonds between Hylian and Zora?"

"None."

"...Why?"

"Because," Link said tiredly before revving the motorcycle's engine again, "I'm not interested in making the decision for them. Plus I don't trust anyone on either side of that border to play nice with it." He shook his head and started to roll once more, Navi ducking into his hood. "The only solution is for them to think one of their own retrieved the Pearl. And I've done some digging, so I think I've found the best choice for it."

The fairy sighed faintly as she nestled back into her hiding space. "I just hope this works, Link. With Ganondorf on the loose, the last thing we need is more instability around here." Link ignored the comment and kept motoring on, approaching the building. He ducked around the side, abandoned the motorcycle along with the Master Sword and his shield, and pulled his hood up securely around his head.

Navi blinked in confusion as she flew out. "Wait, why are you–"

She was cut off when Link grabbed her and stuffed her back in the hood. "I want to do this as undercover as I can. No swords, no shields, nothing that would make them think of me as a possible threat." Navi protested briefly but finally went silent as Link eased his way around to the back of the building. "With all the protesters out front, I think this should work as well as anything. Now I just hope it goes right..." There was a brief scoff from the hiding fairy, and Link leaned against the wall near a back doorway and waited.

It took several long moments before it cracked open, and a pink-scaled Zora slowly emerged from within the building. "Are you... The one?" Wordlessly Link reached into the satchel. She shied away at first, but he slowed his movements and kept his hands in sight the entire time. Slowly he pulled Nayru's Pearl from within the bag and offered it to her. She stood dumbfounded, staring at the ancient artifact. "...This has been lost to us for far longer than we can remember..." Her eyes lingered on the Pearl, then traced up to Link's own. "I must say... I did not expect this kind of generosity from a Hylian. Are you sure you do not wish for any reward for this?"

Slowly Link shook his head, offering the Pearl to her once more. She smiled warmly and took it from his grasp. "Thank you, kind sir. I will not forget this anytime soon..." She glanced at the massive building. "I don't know what has made such a change within our people. Has this come with the ill winds? Many are predicting an impending doom for Hyrule as a whole." She stared into his eyes, and there was silence. "I can sense there is far more to you than I can comprehend, stranger. You must be a special individual to find this and return it to us... Thank you." With that, she took the Pearl and turned towards the entrance to the building. "I have to present this, and restore it to where it belongs. I will never forget this, stranger." The door cracked open for a moment, and then she slipped in. She hesitated, before looking back at Link. "May the Goddesses smile upon you in all things."

The door closed and she was gone. Link held his breath, slowly counted to ten, and turned back around to head for his bike. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, hang on!" Navi huffed into his ear, buzzing out from his hood and getting right in his face. "What's with all this cloak and dagger play? Why'd you just give that thing over to her, no questions asked? That was our only leverage to sort this mess out!"

Link climbed aboard the bike and got into position, starting the motor. "Navi, if we used that thing to manipulate the Zora into any decision, all that would do is strain things even more – and right now the last thing we need is strain." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards where they had come from. "I messaged her, told her what I had, and that I was offering to return it and let her take all the credit. I gave it to her because I did some digging on her – she's about the only honorable Zora left in that entire building." He pulled his helmet back on.

Navi paused, processing this before grinning. "You gave it to her because it was the right thing to do, and you trusted her to return a good turn. To remember that it was a Hylian that gave them back an ancient treasure of theirs." She laughed softly and nestled herself into his hood once more as he started the bike's engine and rode back down the road, away from the center of the Commonwealth's power. "Y'know Link, the others weren't completely sure about you earlier. They thought you'd cop out, or try to manipulate them somehow. Even I figured this was a bit of a dirty situation.

"But you... You pulled a rabbit out of your hat. You found someone that was worth giving it to them, and turned it over as a gift. You probably just got more Zora on our side than we could ever hope for otherwise." She shook her head as they rode. "Link, you did the right thing solely because it was the right thing, without any knowledge that it would work out for the best in the end. If that's not the mark of a courageous hero, I don't know what is."

Link said nothing as they rode back to the truck. The ramp lowered and he drove the bike up and into the back. "You're back already?" Zelda spoke in confusion. "I haven't seen anything on the live news feeds from the Commonwealth. Did you give the Pearl back yet? What's going on?"

Link held up a hand. "I made a call. It was the right one, I just hope it works out but I don't plan on any of us sticking around to see." He glanced towards the front. "Impa! Get us headed for the Gerudo Oligarchy border. There are still two more Temples to find and deal with." The old Sheikah woman nodded, and they could feel the truck shifting as she set in their new course.

Link rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he headed for the bunks again. "Hey, wait a second!" Reggie called out, looking at him in surprise. "The Oligarchy's probably the one place Ganondorf has the most pull! Don't we want to try and muster some support before we go flailing into the lion's den?"

The hero shook his head. "We don't have time. If we wait around, Ganondorf's just gonna get more cards to play to his edge. He won't be expecting us to hit him right at home, not with everything else happening." He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"It's time to visit the madman's homeland."

* * *

I have a few ideas already brewing for how the Gerudo lands are going to play out. Nothing set in stone yet. Meantime, how 'bout some of you fine folks tell me what key features you loved about Twilight Princess?

Read and review!


	19. Chapter 19: Best Laid Plans

Hey! Progress is still being made on this story, albeit slowly. Truth be told I'm really kind of flying by the seat of my pants with this section of things - I've got some basic structural points, but the actual meat is being largely improvised night to night.

This chapter is also a bit shorter than normal. The Gerudo Oligarchy arc is going to be a bit of a slow burn, there are several different pieces to it... But you'll see that as you go through it. I'm not completely sure about the characters still - it's a weird balance to hit with this stuff. I'm far more accustomed to writing things from the perspective of a narrating protagonist, like with Redding. But hey, this story still is technically me testing out new styles for writing so there ya go.

Anyway enough blather from me. On with the show!

* * *

"...And in breaking news from the Zora Commonwealth, a startling revelation as pro-Hyrule, pro-Alliance candidate Feru Nopharu appeared in the Grand Parliament with the mythical Nayru's Pearl, an artifact long assumed to be lost. No explanation has been given except that she was given it by an unnamed benefactor. This appearance has caused a groundswell of support for both her and her movement, and early appearances are that the treaty signed between the Zora Commonwealth and Hylian Kingdom will be preserved. No word yet on how she will address the concerns of her opponents, however-" Link turned the TV off and grinned triumphantly.

Reggie was the first to reply with applause. "Impressive, Link. You managed to make the impossible happen and not actually play any kind of angles with it."

Saria grinned beamingly and hugged against Link, nodding slightly. "I didn't doubt you for a minute. You're far too clever to just play their games." She smirked a little. "Plus, I knew you wanted a chance to rub Reggie's nose in it." Said techie grumbled a few things under his breath, and the forest haired girl ignored him.

Zelda stood, a smile on her face. "Indeed. You've managed to not only preserve an alliance and prevent a political tragedy, but you've also done so in a way that will lead to the Zora rebuilding themselves." Her smile looked a little strained, though. "Granted, there is still a lot of indecision in the future, but I understand your reasons. You're right, of course – they have to choose their own path."

Link waved the compliments off and glanced over to Reggie. "So, how far out are we from the Oligarchy border?" Saria gave him a look and he sighed. "I know, babe. I only just got out and I'm already eager to go neck deep into another dungeon. But we don't have much time, and this is probably going to be the worst of all of them."

Saria frowned to herself. "At the very least could one of us come with you this time? This place is probably the most Hylian-unfriendly of all, and Ganondorf stirring up all his trouble isn't helping things."

"Yes, but–"

Link was cut off by a voice from the driver's seat. "Company, people! Everyone go quiet and sit tight. Coming up on a Gerudo checkpoint of some kind."

The truck was a flurry of activity then as Reggie shut his computers down and everyone set to work. Quickly, boxes and other objects were folded in place and covering up all of the computers and machinery in the back. Within a few moments, the back of the vehicle looked like just another cargo haul. Zelda dove into hiding, and both Link and Saria huddled underneath a tarp alongside Link's motorcycle. Even Navi was hidden, stowed away deep within Link's hood.

The back of the truck creaked open and Link could faintly make out voices speaking in the Gerudo's own language. Flashlights shone in, illuminating the darkened truck. Link held his breath as they started inspecting the back, all the while with Impa standing just outside and waiting to see what happened.

The seconds dragged on agonizingly slowly as the inspection continued. Their cover was good enough to pass most average searches, but if things got too in-depth... Link shuddered and pulled Saria a little closer with one arm, his other one reaching for the Master Sword. The last thing he wanted was to have to fight, especially in these close confines.

Finally, it seemed like the Gerudo were satisfied and they began filing out of the truck... And then one stopped, calling out to her boss. Link could hear the boots strutting closer to where he was hiding, and he grasped the Master Sword more firmly. He could see the reason, as well; there, leading up to where the bike was parked... Mentally he swore. There was a faint spot of grease, a remnant from his upkeep after the Zora Commonwealth.

A bit of mumbling in Gerudo passed between the two sentries, and Link saw fingertips wrapping around the corner of the tarp before sharply pulling back–

There was the heavy sound of a body hitting the ground as Impa came down hard on the back of one sentry's neck, knocking her unconscious immediately. "TROUBLE!" The Sheikah yelled. Link didn't hesitate, immediately barreling into the other Gerudo and pulling the Master Sword from its sheath.

Navi flew out of his hood and came to life, immediately starting to yell out warnings for Link. The hero in green rushed out of the back of the truck, trying to get some space to fight as he spotted half a dozen Gerudo. Stun batons and electro-blades came loose; high tech versions of ancient, ceremonial weapons. _At least nobody's just gonna shoot me..._ Link thought to himself. That was quickly silenced by an arc of lightning jumping from one of the blades; Link barely got his shield up in time, and the jolt still traveled through the metal and made him grunt in pain. A quick move to his side made him come around and block a downward slash from the blade, and the voltage sent him tumbling backwards again.

"Link!" Saria called out and he glanced up, gritting his teeth from the voltage going through him. The forest haired girl was looking desperate now before quickly sliding and dodging underneath a few Gerudo slashes and strikes. Link was staggering back to his feet and trying to use the Master Sword to parry; he'd slung his shield for now and was clutching the sword two-handed. The bolts of electricity were still traveling down the blade however, and he could feel himself growing more sluggish.

Reggie was already trying to wrestle a Gerudo down, putting some of his own strength to work as he managed to push a shock baton into the ribcage of one of the tanned warriors. They had the element of surprise going for them, but they were still outnumbered – and the sight of vehicles starting to roll their way did not encourage them, either.

Zelda's eyes glowed, and magical bolts were beginning to fly from her hands into their assailants. The Gerudo quickly broke apart, dodging and weaving to neatly evade the blasts. The princess' jaw dropped; nobody had so easily avoided her before! "Ganondorf has prepared them, we have to leave! Now!" She yelled out.

Saria at this point had wrapped her fingers around a lightning spear, and was dueling with two Gerudo at the same time. Both of them armed with stun rods, they couldn't get close without the forest-haired girl quickly lunging to try and send a jolt into them. "Come on, you tanned hussies! Let's see some of that famed Gerudo fighting skill!" They growled and charged at her. She quickly dove her spear into the ground and vaulted over them both, landing safely and pulling the spear back just in time to drive it into the back of one warrior. A scream and she fell, unconscious from the voltage going through her. Saria grinned triumphantly before having to bring the weapon up to block a blow, parrying and pushing it aside before pushing back against the Gerudo, lowering the hilt of her spear and bringing it back in a quick tripping motion. The warrior saw it coming and jumped, but Saria was quick to come in with a headbutt that staggered her in return. "Didn't you know?" She said as she brought the spear to the redhead's abs, jolting her to unconsciousness as well. "Hylians don't fight fair."

She wasn't able to revel in victory for long before hearing Link cry out again, whirling in place just in time to see him go limp into the arms of one Gerudo. "We have him!" She shouted, beginning to drag him away towards one of their cars.

"LINK!" Saria charged the Gerudo. One swung a lightning sword, Saria dropped and slid under before coming up with her electric spear in a quick stab. Another tried to lunge at her with a stun rod, but the girl just caught her arm and pushed the rod right back into her. Still more were arriving, cutting off Saria from being able to get to Link... And starting to circle around her. She spun in place, keeping her spear at the ready as they began to approach...

And then a blast of lightning knocked several of them out. Reggie had grabbed a stun rifle from nearby and blasted a crowd-dispersing bolt of arcing electricity through a few of them. "We gotta go! C'mon!"

"But what about Link?!" Saria yelled back as she took the opening. Reggie didn't respond and Saria screamed in anger before hustling back to the truck. "LINK!" She called out once more as the Gerudo loaded him into the car. Impa quickly jumped behind the wheel and started the truck, flooring it and making their getaway as the Gerudo vehicles dispersed.

XXXXXXX

Saria was grumbling, her fingers still clutching the lightning spear in one hand. It had been a few hours since their encounter at the checkpoint had gone wrong, and all was quiet in the truck. Reggie was typing furiously, Impa had her eyes secure on the road, and Zelda... Zelda was silent, sitting in a chair and staring at the Triforce emblem on the back of her hand.

Finally, Reggie broke the silence. "They've got him." Saria glanced up quickly and Reggie continued. "Word just came out. Apparently they captured a 'Hylian infiltrator' at the border and are taking him to a Gerudo holding facility until they figure out what he's here for."

"Meaning, they're holding him there until Ganondorf can spare some time to rip the Triforce of Courage out of him bare-handed." Zelda sighed, shaking her head. "This is not going to plan."

Saria felt a last shred of patience wearing thin. "Not to plan..." She growled. "Not to plan?!" That spear was pointing dangerously close to Zelda's form. "They have my _boyfriend_ in some kind of hole somewhere and you're saying things aren't going to plan?!"

Zelda began to back away, hands raised. Reggie wordlessly wheeled his chair back. "I don't care that you're some kind of high and mighty princess! Right now Link is probably being beaten to a pulp because he decided to trust you, and chase after all this! And now we're sitting here talking about how it's not going to PLAN?!" Finally she turned away, heading towards a workbench and examining the items there. "Reggie. Tell me how to use this stuff."

The technician got to his feet, shot Zelda a glare that clearly told her to stay quiet, and came to her side. "So according to those Farore kooks, this stuff isn't supposed to work without magic. I called bullcrap." He smirked a little, first glancing at a vambrace-shaped device. "Turns out if you do it just right, you can hook it up to a nice little power source that Impa passed me."

The old Sheikah spoke up. "It's similar to how some of these ancient Temples work. Powered by magically-infused crystals; you're just lucky we kept some on hand for so many years."

"Magic, right. We'll go with that." Reggie snorted to himself before handing it to Saria. "Put it on." She did so, strapping it onto her left forearm. As soon as it was fitted, a small paddle folded out and rested right at the bottom of her palm. "Make a fist and press on that paddle."

She did so, and jumped slightly as a circle of blue-white light roughly two feet in diameter formed. "Whoa!" She released the paddle, and the shield faded. "That's awesome! How long should it last?"

He shrugged. "Should hopefully be enough to shrug off a few hits. Plus you're fast enough to hopefully not need it much." He then turned to the headset Link had worn, helping her get it set up on her ear. "This thing's on an encrypted frequency. Should fly low under the Gerudo's radar, keep you out of sight and out of mind."

Finally Zelda stood. "You can't be serious about sending her out after him. The Gerudo are on high alert right now, and they're likely keeping an eye out for all of us!" She glared. "Furthermore, I'm the one with the Triforce of Wisdom. I'm the one with the actual connection to Link. If anyone's going out on a rescue mission it makes sense for it to be me!"

"Which is exactly why you're not going." Saria's voice was sharp as she glared. "They're gonna be looking for you. If they grab you, suddenly Ganondorf's got the entire Triforce right in his hands." She grabbed the spear, strapping it to her back and heading for Link's motorcycle.

Reggie nodded, sitting at his terminal again before glancing up at Zelda. "Not saying you won't be getting some piece of the action, though." He began typing away. "There's some stuff going on in the Gerudo Oligarchy that is very distinctly not Gerudo-caused. There's something you fine folks have been up to out here, and I think now would be a very good time to recruit whatever it is out there."

An awkward silence settled within the truck as Saria climbed onto the bike, pulling a helmet on and waiting for the door to open. Zelda glared daggers between them both before sighing. "...I suppose you're right... but these secrets have to be kept. There's far too much power to be released to the public, and it is too unstable."

"Right, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Reggie scoffed to himself as the door opened. He then glanced to Saria. "Okay, listen. It ain't gonna be a straight shot into wherever Link's being held. You're gonna have to figure out a way to get there without being caught, find out how to break in, track him down, break him out, and somehow escape in one piece." He typed away for a moment. "I'm hoping I can dig up some stuff to help out, but that'll require some on the scene recon."

Impa spoke up. "I may still have an apprentice in _Nabooru's Jewel_ , the capital city. Once you get there I'll see if I can get back in touch. Having an extra set of hands in the background could be useful to you."

Saria took a deep breath in, let it out slowly, and started the bike. "Alright," her voice came through the comm, "step one: find where Link is. Step two: break him out. Step three: find somewhere to hide. Step four: get him to this Temple of Twilight – Reggie, I want you to try and figure out where that might be."

He gave a thumbs up. "Step five, make sure Link gets through the thing in one piece and then haul it for the Hylian border. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." She nodded and the back door opened. "Alright. I'm gonna trust the rest of you to stay in touch and figure out our way out of here." The bike's engine revved once, twice... And Saria took off out the back of the truck, hauling it down the road.

Reggie stared off as she left before shaking his head. "Is that girl always this crazy?" Zelda's voice came, sounding bemused by Saria's actions. "Her rashness is going to get us all in trouble."

He shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. Saria loves Link, always has. She'll keep putting herself in the line of fire to help him."

Frowning softly, Zelda moved towards where Impa was driving. Reggie glanced up at her as she got in the passenger seat, before looking back at his terminals. "...I just hope she knows what she's doing..." He mutters under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link's eyes slowly drifted open and he groaned. The first thing he realized was that his head felt like it was about to split open, throbbing like a jackhammer was pounding on his skull. His eyes were bleary as he glanced around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

As consciousness finally returned his eyes widened and he sat up quickly. This turned out to be an immense mistake as his head swam, he groaned out, and he stumbled towards the bleary shape of a toilet before collapsing. What little he'd gotten to eat before being attacked quickly came back up, and once it was done he leaned against the wall and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Goodness... That was unpleasant." A tiny voice brought Link out of his painful dizziness, and his eyes cracked open again to see Navi floating and buzzing from side to side in front of him. "Take it easy, Link. You'll be okay, just gotta get your strength back."

He nodded groggily before staring at her. "What'd I miss...?"

"Not sure. I hid in your hood for most of it. I know they stripped your gear – the Slate, the Wind Waker, the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield... Even your laser gauntlet."

Link groaned again. "Great. So I'm unarmed, and probably in some kind of hole for the moment. How could this get worse...?"

"Simple, 'hero'." A sneering voice came from the cell and Link realized that Navi had suddenly disappeared. Looking up, he saw a Gerudo in military fatigues standing there, staring down at him. "You could be under our knives."

He rolled his eyes, still sitting. "Thought torture was unlawful under the treaties."

"It's unlawful to citizens, yes. However..." She smirked. "Nobody really knows who you are. You could be some foreign imposter for all we know." A quick move and a wickedly sharp knife was in the Gerudo's hand, and she gently ran a fingertip along the side of it. "Maybe we should get that information out of you."

Again, Link sat back and shook his head. "If you wanted to do that you would be already. Now are you gonna tell me why I'm currently locked up, or will you go away and wait for my headache to ease off?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The Gerudo frowned slightly. "Very perceptive, 'hero'. Yes, we're keeping you intact... But not for much longer. As disappointed as my comrades are with not being able to... Dismantle you ourselves?" A wicked grin spread across her face. "Lord Ganondorf says he is eagerly awaiting the chance to subject you to his own personal interrogation methods." With a curt turn, she began walking away. "So enjoy your reprieve while it lasts, Hylian. It will not be forever."

Once she was out of sight, Navi flew out from under the bed. "That's not good."

"No kidding? I thought they were being hospitable." Link rolled his eyes before getting up and stumbling back into the hard cot his cell was provided with. "Look, we've gotta find some way of getting out of here. The last thing either of us need is to deal with Ganondorf, especially this close." He sat back, thinking as he glanced out the small window that was letting in just a few bits of light. "What about the others?"

Navi bobbed in midair. "The last I saw they were taking off and getting away. As far as I know they're still free." She sparked, flying up to the window. "I should be able to fit out of here! If they're still in Gerudo lands, I can track them down and help them find you and break you out!"

He nodded, sitting back and leaning against the wall. "I don't have any better ideas for now." He glanced at the window then back to her. "Go. I'll see if I can figure out any way to buy time while I'm here – I don't really have many other options." He smiled, patting her gently. "Navi, you're really bailing me out of a jam this time."

She giggled and nodded. "That's the job of a fairy partner, silly!" With a quick nuzzle against his cheek she headed to the window. "I'll be back as soon as I can be. Sit tight!"

Before Link could make a retort she was off. He shrugged, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. "Not like I can do much else..."

* * *

So you know how you wanted to see more of the other characters? Well, consider your wish granted here in the Gerudo Oligarchy.

Read and review!


	20. Chapter 20: Even Heroes Need Saving

Sorry for the continued delays. Writing the Gerudo arc is proving to be harder than I thought and we're not even into the Temple yet; there's a lot of moving pieces in play here. (To be honest I still haven't really gotten far into designing the Temple of Twilight for that matter!) But hey, I hope this leads to some interesting worldbuilding and character development.

Focusing mostly on the supporting cast for now; Link's kind of out of play at the moment after all.

* * *

As the natural light faded across the Gerudo's lands, the glow along the streets was steadily becoming streaked with bright neon colors. The city's night life was beginning, with flashing colors and glowing signs attempting to lure in passers-by to give in to whatever hedonistic pleasure they chose. No matter what the drug of choice – women, gambling, booze, illicit substances or more – there was free reign within the borders of the Oligarchy. The warrior race had no official police force, rather letting their population of female combatants serve as judge and jury for most crimes. The sight of these strongly-built women in Gerudo-emblazoned shirts and combat pants was largely enough to keep the worst crimes controlled, and largely the Oligarchy functioned despite lack of officially-enforced laws.

Link had told Saria once that if he ever had to hide a body, the Oligarchy was where to go for it. _"Not only can you find someone to hide it,"_ he explained to her, _"but you can also hire a crew to dig the grave and trust they'll keep their mouths shut about it – because if they don't, the next one may be theirs."_ The unspoken law of the Gerudo Oligarchy was simple: if it was something that would attract the ire of the rest of Hyrule, keep it out of sight and nobody will stop you.

And this was the place Saria was riding the motorcycle into in her search for Link. _If I'm going to find him, I need some kind of information._ She grimaced as she looked over the garish, brightly-lit buildings of the main strip. _Luckily, if I'm gonna find under the table info anywhere it'll be here... Though I should probably try and look the part._ She glanced at the spear on her back, thought about parking the bike.

She shook her head and kept riding. _The Oligarchy's military cut us all off. There's no reason they can't put out some kind of wanted poster looking for us, and there's no way I'd be able to afford enough of a bribe to have any of these places ignore me._ The streets weren't terribly busy, but Saria could already see the first waves of cars beginning to come out and make their way onto the streets. She turned down a side road, largely unoccupied by other vehicles, and parked for a moment to examine her phone's map and think.

 _So, I know where the official 'prison' is. It's right at the edge of the wasteland so they can put prisoners to work on those toxic fields instead of just leaving them to languish in cells._ She shuddered; on the way, she'd thought of Link withering away from exposure to the noxious fumes but shaken the thought off. _He's too important for that. Ganondorf will want to see him personally._

Lacking any better ideas, Saria started plotting out a route through the city that would help her avoid the major roads. _The last thing I need is some Gerudo patrol to see me and call it in-_

"Hey there, pretty lady..."

The voice made her shudder and a hand fly to her spear as she spun around. Slowly approaching her was a trio of Gerudo, each one backed up by a Hylian or two. They were all armed with similar electrical blades and weapons. "Now, ain't this a coincidence?" The lead Gerudo spoke, stepping forwards. "We hear about a big Rupee reward for capturing a Hylian girl with green hair, and she happens to be right where our usual buyers show up." The Gerudo shook her head. "Now, with a Hylian gal around our buyers won't turn up tonight, but the reward for your head is gonna be plenty worth it."

Saria climbed off the bike, unlimbering her spear and setting her feet. "I bet I'm worth a lot. Too bad you won't be collecting on any of it."

One of the Hylians rolled his eyes as he came towards Saria. "Just put that toy of yours down, girlie. Ain't no reason to make this – GAAAAH!" He was cut off as Saria lit up the lightning spear's tip and rammed it into his chest, sending him tumbling backwards unconscious.

The others looked up from their compatriot's prone form as Saria dropped into a defensive stance, spear sparking and held at the ready. "Anyone else want to try for an easy payday?"

That was all it took. "GET HER!" The lead Gerudo shouted, and the two other Hylians charged. Saria rushed towards them, sliding underneath two sloppy haymaker punches and moving her spear down to trip one of them up. She turned to face the other, the spear's shaft moving to push his second brass-knuckled punch away, at the same time landing a quick impact to his ribs. The air was knocked out of him immediately and he staggered backwards out of range.

Footsteps on pavement made Saria quickly spin around and bring the spear up to block an overhand strike with a lead pipe, the impact traveling down her arms and making her wince. _I need to make this fast,_ she thought as she used the spear like a quarterstaff to bring a flurry of quick blows onto him, _or they're just gonna outlast me!_ With this in mind she saw the spear's tip spark faintly as it regained its full charge, and she went to put the second guy down with it.

Rearing back she got ready to lunge, only for someone to grab onto it before she could push forward. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the Gerudo grasping onto the weapon's shaft, a malevolent grin on her face! Saria quickly knocked that grin loose when she brought a leg up in a quick high kick to the chin. She saw a bit of white glisten in the light; she'd knocked one of the warrior's teeth loose. _Crap._ Thinking quickly she ducked a horizontal swipe from the Hylian's pipe and came back around with an upwards stab that sent the charged tip of the spear into his ribs. He screamed out and fell limp, unconscious.

Saria didn't have time to celebrate as the Gerudo stepped in, blood running down her lips from her broken tooth and a lightning flail in her hand. She whipped it out and tried to catch Saria with it, but the Hylian girl rolled to the side and used the spear to vault herself back onto her feet just in time to bring the staffalong for a set of quick blows to the recovered Hylian's ribcage. She could see him stumbling and coughing and she knew she'd at the very least bruised them, so she finished the job by planting the spear in the ground and vaulting feet-first in a devastating double-booted kick. The man stumbled and fell backwards into a pile of trash cans and lay still.

The three Gerudo were starting to try and surround her; one with the flail, one with an electro-sword, and one holding a quarterstaff of her own with both ends electrified. Saria grit her teeth, set her feet, and started poking her spear at the quarterstaff-wielding one to try and feel out her defense. She almost ended up regretting it as the flail lashed out and wrapped around the weapon's grip. She gasped, struggling to try and pull it away. A shove from the quarterstaff forced her to lose her grip, only hanging on with one hand.

The sword came dangerously close to hitting her, and she threw her weight over to the sideas she grabbed onto the spear and wrenched it away. That, combined with the sword impacting the flail's chain, managed to knock it loose and let her get her weapon back again. She didn't waste any time; while the sword-wielder was recovering she pushed forwards, ramming the spear's tip into the Gerudo's ribcage. The olive-skinned woman screamed and collapsed, her sword clattering to the side. Saria dodged a strike from the quarterstaff, rolled forwards and grabbed it up before lighting the blade and flipping it around in her grasp.

She glanced between the two Gerudo, waiting for one of them to make the next move and biding her time. The quarterstaff obliged her by swinging into a flurry of quick strikes, forcing Saria to start giving up ground just to keep up with the pace of the attacks. Ducking and weaving, she could feel the wind coming off of a few of the near-missed strikes aiming for her. Electrical bolts crackled as the weapons crossed, and Saria had to lean her shoulder against her spear just to keep herself from being pushed down.

An idea crossed her mind and she suddenly dropped to the ground, releasing the spear. The quarterstaff Gerudo stumbled as the resistance suddenly disappeared, and Saria lunged upwards with the electric sword. The blade found its mark and the Gerudo screamed out before collapsing right on top of the emerald-haired girl. Kicking the limp, unconscious body off she reached for her spear–

And had to roll forwards while grabbing it in order to avoid the enraged flailing of the last Gerudo. The warrior let out a cry of rage and frustration as the flail lanced out again and again, sparks flying from the weapon's chain. Saria dodged and weaved, flinging the now-dead sword at the crazed woman to try and discourage her. The blade landed and delivered a jolt, but without time to recharge the adrenaline-pumping desert warrior didn't even miss a beat as she lashed out again and again.

Saria could feel sweat beading down her forehead and her heart pounding in her chest. She was tough, but this fight had begun taxing her endurance. She glanced around as she sidestepped another lash, ducking a horizontal follow-up; the Gerudo was backing her slowly into a dead-end alley. Her mind raced as she tried to figure some way out, but while this assault was going on she didn't have a single opening. She tried lancing out with her spear in between a few swings of the flail but ended up having to quickly pull away to keep the chain from wrapping around it and pulling it away.

Finally she felt her back starting to go up against the wall, and she swallowed hard. "Nowhere to run to now, brat... Time for a payout!" She reared back and prepared to lance out. Saria pushed the spear in front of her, allowing the chain to wrap around its shaft and beginning a tug of war over the weapon. Her boots dug into the ground as she struggled to keep the Gerudo from pulling her weapon away, eyes rapidly scanning over the alley for something to use to her advantage. An old trash can caught her eye and a plan formed; all she needed was a distraction...

"SARIA!" A high-pitched squeal came from above, drawing the Gerudo's eyes away from her and towards a glowing ball of light currently bee-lining towards them both. _Navi!_ Seeing her chance, Saria let go of the spear and dove over, grabbing the trash can's lid and flinging it like a frisbee at the Gerudo. Taken off-guard, the woman felt the lid slam into her, shocking her into fumbling the flail. Saria rolled forwards, gathering the spear in her grasp and lanced forth before she could recover her weapon, and with an electrical jolt and a final scream the fight ended.

The Hylian woman gasped and panted, trying to recover her wind as she looked over the aftermath of the fight. "Phew... That was... Too close..." She glanced up as the ball of glowing pixie dust settled before her. "Thanks... For the help..." She breathed out, shooting Navi a grin.

The fairy sparkled eagerly and flew around Saria's head. "I'm just glad I found someone! I've been flying all over this city trying to find the truck, or any of the others!" Finally the fairy settled in front of her, nodding and flickering away. "I know where Link is! I kept track of where I flew from, and we've gotta get him out of there!" She started flying away.

Saria reached over and waved at her, shaking her head. "Hang on there... I just need a second." She slumped against the wall, letting herself slide down and rest against it. "Haven't had adrenaline like that since the first time I picked up a spear..." Wiping her forehead, she looked back up at the fairy. "How about you catch me up on everything we missed, okay?"

"Alright. So, after Link got knocked out..."

* * *

The truck finally came to a halt and Impa peered around into it. "Alright, we're as close to the spot as we can get."

Reggie nodded, pulling his headset back on and tossing an earpiece to Zelda. The latter was currently adjusting the snug-fitting Sheikah outfit Impa had presented her with, the darnk navy material letting her sink into the shadows cleanly and without a clear outline. "Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time." He turned to face her. "So this place is a highly protected Dragmire Futuristics research facility, operated and maintained by none other than the big evil guy roaming around Hyrule right now."

"Which is why he was able to become the ambassador to Hyrule in the first place. That company has so much money and power behind it, he was basically a shoo-in to get on the Oligarchy's council." Zelda pulled a mask on, keeping it away from her face for now. "From there, it was just a matter of waiting for the chance to make his play."

"Which, according to everything we're hearing, is playing out now." Reggie swore under his breath as he checked over another report. "Apparently the Oligarchy is now calling for a closed border between Hylian and Gerudo lands until they can figure out what happened with us. Of course there's no mention of the fact that they started this mess... Useless vulture newspapers."

Zelda snorted faintly as she glanced at him. "Anyway. So this place is supposedly where Ganondorf's got some new project to unleash on all of us pending. Right now we don't know what it is or what it does, but we do know it's probably a good idea to try and get it away from him."

The sound of keyboard keys clacking away filled the trailer as Reggie did what he did best. "Okay, so I'm getting into their security systems now. All I've got is a very basic layer of access; I can see the cameras, but I can't really do anything to them." He smiles a bit as he pulls the feeds up onto his monitors. "The good news is I know what I'm looking for when I look for you on these things so I can talk you in."

Zelda nodded and the back of the trailer began opening up once more. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Remember, Reggie – I've got a few tricks you still don't have access to." She smirked before pulling her mask up, standing near the exit for a moment. "See how deep into their systems you can get – the more intel you pull, the faster we can move." Finally she jumped off, disappearing into the darkness and closing in on the labs.

Reggie shook his head and glanced at Impa. "Okay. I know you taught her everything about this, and I've heard the stories of the Sheikah, but on a scale of one to ten how screwed is she?"

Impa gave him a glare. "That scale tilts ever further against her with every moment you talk instead of working." That got some grumbling out of Reggie and he began to type once more, slashing away at layer after layer of code and protection.

Zelda sprinted through the darkness, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting surrounding her. They were away from the heart of the city now, bordering into the desert. _Once upon a time, the Gerudo Deserts were some of the harshest environments in all of Hyrule,_ she thought as she ducked behind a rocky outcropping and surveyed the sands. _Now, even this wild frontier has been tamed._

Standing in the shadows of the night was a massive solar power array, still warm from the day's sun. Zelda ducked behind the panels, using them as concealment as she approached the main tower. Reggie's voice came in over her communicator. "Okay, so here's what I'm seeing. The main tower has a biometric locking panel right on the Eastern side. I can spoof an unlock code to it and get you in, but from there I don't have much access. You'll probably have to take an ID card off one of the Gerudo in there if you want to get too much deeper in."

Zelda nodded as she reached the tower and ducked behind it. "Got it. Anything specific I should look out for?" She fell silent as she saw a shadow moving. "Wait... Hang on a second. Got movement." Slowly she peered from her cover, keeping low and in shadow. A Gerudo soldier stood there, her hand moving up to a panel. As soon as her palm touched it, the panel lit up and scanned for a moment before turning green. "We may not need the hack after all..." As the elevator door opened, Zelda quickly sprung into action. Before the soldier knew what was happening Zelda had her in a choke hold. She gagged, struggled, but couldn't escape – the surprise of her sudden attack had made the whole thing over before it began. The Gerudo slipped into unconsciousness.

Zelda grinned triumphantly behind her mask as she searched the warrior, picking out a few things – a stun baton, an ID card, and a datapad. "Reggie, I've got something. How do I send this back to you?"

"Alright, so I hooked your phone up so you can wirelessly grab files off any gadget or tablet you find. They're automatically synced up with my stuff here, so while you're doing your secret ninja thing I can dig around and find any juicy little secrets."

Zelda nodded, pulling her phone out and tapping a few commands into it. Within a few moments she could see it pulling the information off the tablet, and finally it made a soft beep as it completed the link. "Alright, let me see what we have here..." She listened in as she stepped into the elevator and rode it down, sinking further and further beneath the desert sands. Reggie whistled softly. "Oh boy. This is interesting. So here's the deal – this place isn't just some kind of top secret Dragmire Futuristics research lab. It's apparently dedicated to something a little special... They're calling it Project New Dawn."

"A new day will dawn over Hyrule..." Zelda mumbled softly to herself. "That's what the visions told me. This has to be whatever Ganondorf's up to."

There were a few seconds of silence before Reggie spoke up again. "Still not sure how much I buy into this whole magic crap, but you're dead on the money. Apparently Ganondorf's been training a whole regiment of Gerudo soldiers – from their basic combat skills to guerrilla tactics, sabotage, assassination, the whole spectrum. What's more, apparently they're being loaded out with new weapons and armor to boot."

Zelda felt the elevator halt and she lowered herself softly. As soon as the lift opened again she glanced down two well-lit hallways. Seeing nothing, she sprinted from her concealment and ducked into a small room labeled 'Storage Closet'. It was dimly-lit, and the perfect chance for her to gather her bearings. "Okay, fill me in. What kind of weapons are we talking about?" She began scrolling through her phone, examining the records she'd stolen from the Gerudo.

"Bad ones. Look, I'm not completely sure what he's up to but it isn't good. I'm seeing talk of weapons of mass destruction, impenetrable armor, weapons that never run out..." His voice trailed off. "None of this stuff should even be possible."

Zelda went silent as she glanced at the back of her right hand, feeling the twinge of her Triforce mark once more. It was almost tingling, like some kind of interference had begun the instant she set foot in this base. _Shouldn't be possible..._ Her heart rate began to pick up as she rapidly scrolled through the text. Finding a few records she nearly dropped her phone in shock. "You're right."

"What?"

"None of this should be possible. It's outside the realm of actual physics." Zelda pulled her mask down, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest as a crucial piece fell into place, staring at the file she had found. "The only way anything like this can happen..."

She stared once more. _Project Technomancer: Harnessing the Triforce of Power for military use._

"...Is magic."

* * *

Oh yeah, I'm going somewhere with this. I think y'all may like it.

Read and review!


	21. Chapter 21: The Break-In

Yeah, this story's still rolling. Slowly but steadily, still rolling. Truth be told this is one arc I actually... didn't have planned out too well, so that's why I'm halfway improvising with where it's going.

That being said it seems to be at least working out somewhat, I hope this doesn't come across as too talky. The next few chapters likely won't have much action in them; after all, Zelda and Saria may be able to hold their own, but one of them's a Sheikah-trained ghost - not a warrior, and the other doesn't have any magical tricks up her sleeve.

Regardless, let's see if this works out. Onwards!

* * *

"...So as soon as I had the chance I headed out. I've been flying all over this city trying to find you, the truck, anyone!" Navi finished the story as she and Saria made their way through the darkened parts of the Oligarchy's outskirts.

Saria kept moving, glancing up at the glowing sprite as she did. "Well, only one thing to do. We have to break him out." She kept a firm grasp on her spear. "My boyfriend is in trouble, Ganondorf is on his way here, and there is no way I'm letting those two forces collide without him having the edge." She stared at Navi for a moment, expecting some kind of retort.

"Okay, good. I don't have to convince you to come to his rescue. That's an edge, at least." She fluttered her wings and led the way. "I think I can find a shortcut through – hopefully nobody else knows we're here just yet."

Saria shook her head. "Those thugs were chump change – probably just looking for a quick bounty. I doubt the actual warriors know a thing about us."

Navi paused and turned to face her. "You know a lot about the Gerudo, don't you? You're moving around here like a natural, and you picked up on how that spear works pretty quick."

A smile spread across the emerald haired girl's face. "One of my early college projects was studying one of the nations. I chose the Gerudo, and specifically the warrior class. I even spent a few days here, meeting and talking to a few of the old Gerudo veterans."

A soft chuckle escaped the fairy and they continued through the streets. As they progressed, the environments slowly grew ever dirtier and dingier. "Great. The prison's right on the bad end of the worst part of town." Saria grasped the spear a little more tightly, eyes wide and watching for anyone to come out of the shadows. She ended up holding her breath for a moment when two men came around the corner abruptly, right in front of her.

"Alright, missy. Seems like you came to the wrong–" The larger thug stopped short and stared at her for a moment, then glanced to his partner. The other; a short, portly one, slowly nodded his head. "Pardon us, miss. Mistaken identity." With that they both turned and started walking away.

Saria gawked at them for a moment, still clutching the spear before speaking up. "And who was it you actually were looking for?"

A dry snort from the tubby one and he shook his head. "Someone that isn't a psycho with a Gerudo shockspear. You're known around here, missy. Us street grunts aren't gonna mess with you, but you'd better watch out for the actual fighters." They shared a snorting laugh and disappeared into the alleys.

There was a brief moment of silence between Saria and Navi, before the former glanced up. "...So I guess now you've got a new job."

"Watch your back. Yeah, I figured." The fairy brightened up her glow a few notches and started floating down in another direction. "Thankfully the prison isn't too much further away, that's the good news."

Saria kept walking. "And the bad news?"

"The bad news," Navi didn't meet her gaze, "is that I have no idea how we're going to break Link out of there. I know where he's being kept, but prison design has changed a lot since my age. All this technology stuff gives me a headache."

She chuckled. "If it ain't magic, you're clueless." She then paused before glancing up. "Hey, since you know so much about magic, how about you fill me in on some of the blanks in all this?"

"Oh! Uh, okay." The fairy began to speak as the two of them ducked through the shadows. "So, you're caught up to the whole 'magic lost to the world except for bearers of the Triforce'. The legend stated that 'the cycle will only be broken at the end of all legends'." She hovered near Saria's face. "Every scholar I've spoken to is saying the cycle only ends when Ganondorf wins. And that, well..."

"Is a terrible idea." Saria nodded as she kept moving, glancing around and dodging a few more Gerudo patrols. "So yeah, I know that one." She dodged behind a fence and looked around. "How much further to the prison?"

"Only a bit further now, thankfully. We make it a little deeper and we'll be home free. Anyway," Navi continued, "the legends aren't too specific about what's going on this time. I'm really just improvising what Link should be doing based on what I know of the old Heroes – it seemed to work for the first two Temples, and he's proven adept at dealing with all the other problems himself."

"That's my boyfriend; resourceful, if nothing else." She chuckled faintly to herself, using her spear to polevault over a fence and cut through a back alley. "But something's bothering me about all this, Navi. You're saying you're rolling with what you know from old Heroes."

"Yeah, so?"

"How often has that happened? Like, how many times have different Heroes bled over to the current one?"

There was a long moment of silence as Saria and Navi stood there, before the fairy shook a bit. "Once, as far as I can recall. The same Hero has had more than one adventure at a time, but there's only ever been one time where a prior Hero affected a current one." She hovered around Saria's head for a moment and then stopped. "It's... Strange. I didn't question it at the time, but now..."

"Now, it sounds like there's something different this time." She shook her head and kept moving. "Something about this particular chain in your 'cycle' is different this time out. It's like..."

"Like...?" Navi even sounded confused this time.

"I don't know. We're running out of ideas and probably time. This whole cycle is giving me a bad feeling." Saria focused once more on moving down the alleys and side streets. "Let's just get Link out of here. He's the so-called chosen one, he's gonna be better at this stuff than we are."

Navi floated around her head and kept guiding the way. Finally they were approaching the edges of the city, and the night sky glistened as they escaped the bright lights. Saria stopped, gazing over the edges of Gerudo civilization with wide eyes. "...I've seen this in pictures, but never in person..." She gazed up at the night sky. "Hyrule has never had such clear nights. We've civilized our nation so much that it's nearly impossible to get a good look at the night sky."

"In another cycle, another Hero found the night sky invaluable. He used it to chart his courses across the Great Sea; they called him the Hero of Winds. We've already been to his Temple." She hovered down, close to Saria's head. "It really is beautiful, when you can take a moment and ignore the pressures building..."

Her eyes were drawn to a compount in the distance, seeing the lights on. "That's it?"

"That's it." Navi flew ahead, leading Saria across the desert sands. The wind and sand blew around them and she kept her head down, dust trying to get in her eyes as she pulled her shirt up a bit to hide her face. It was a brief trek, only made longer when they had to duck behind sand dunes and keep to concealment in order to avoid the occasional vehicle and convoy heading for the prison.

Finally they were in the compound's shadow, and Saria had worked her way around to one of the more silent parts of the outer fence. "So, what's the plan?" She glanced up at Navi for a moment.

"I had a chance to look around a little bit in there. Link's in the deepest part of the security, pretty sure he's in confinement at this point." She flicked a bit of pixie dust towards a part of the prison marked by miniscule plexiglass windows. "This place is supposed to be crazy high security, but I'm not too impressed by the walls... Just concrete."

Saria laughed under her breath. "The new method for building them, Navi. Instead of walls of steel, laser detection grids and security cameras. Great for controlling prisoners..."

"...but not that good at keeping intruders out." She sparked faintly and floated around eye level. "Especially when those intruders have a pretty constant lay of the land available to them, right?" A giggle came from the fairy and Saria nodded before kneeling down and pulling the spear around. "What are you doing?"

Wordlessly she charged the electrical tip and pushed it against the fencing. A few arcs of electricity leaped across the metal, and with one bright spark the fencing finally breached. She grinned triumphantly and repeated the process on a few more links before crawling in. "Making a hole. What do you think I'm doing?"

Navi sparked briefly and followed along, huffing softly. "Well, at least you're taking some initiative..." The two of them slowly began to work their way deeper into the compound, keeping to the darkness and avoiding Gerudo patrols.

"Wait!" Navi hissed, and Saria quickly ducked before looking to where Navi was pointing. "I recognize one of those Gerudo. She was one of the guards harassing Link... I think she's one of the higher ranking guards here."

Saria's eyes widened and she smiled a bit before lighting her spear up... And whistling softly. The Gerudo whirled on her heel. "Who's there?!" Slowly she began moving towards the darkness...

And couldn't even get time to scream before Saria pushed the spear directly into the woman, electrifying her and knocking her unconscious instantly. Triumphantly the girl smiled and grabbed at the guard's ID card, pocketing it. "Alright. Well, if you're right we now have the master key to this place."

"Great!" Navi cheered, "now we can just get to the cell and break him out." She started heading for the nearest entry to the prison. Saria reached over and waved her back.

"I have a better idea." She grinned, looking around. "See if you can figure out where the command center is, hmm?" Navi simply nodded and flew off as Saria ducked away, dragging the unconscious Gerudo and dumping her in the shadows out of sight.

The fairy ducked into the cell block and began exploring. _Let me see... if I remember correctly, the center of the prison is this way, so..._ She soared down the hallways, dodging through closing doors. Several prisoners glanced up and stared for a moment, making her stop and turn to face them. "Relax, go to sleep. It's just a dream..." They muttered to themselves, but by the time they had rubbed their eyes for another look Navi had flown off and out of sight. Prison guards were blissfully unaware of the magical intruder, giving Navi freedom to move overhead unnoticed. An air vent provided a convenient place for her to start soaring through the prison even faster, occasionally peeking out into other rooms and following the signs posted every so often.

Finally she rounded a corner and saw a room completely locked down and surrounded by mirrored plexiglass. The sign next to the door told the fairy all she needed to know. _Central Control... This has to be it!_ Cheering mentally, she soared back off and dove the way she came, barely dodging a few wandering eyes before making it back to the darkened spot Saria was currently occupying. "Found it! It's a little ways in, though. I'm not sure how we're going to –"

Navi was cut off when she saw what had happened. Saria was now dressed in the Gerudo's uniform, and her spear was strapped to her back. Her green hair was tucked neatly underneath her hat, and overall she seemed like just another Hylian guard. "Saw a couple non-Gerudo around while you were in exploring. Figured this is as good a way to get in as any." She then opened up one of the breast pockets on the uniform and Navi ducked in, pressing herself close to try and hide. Saria took a breath, slowly let it out, and grabbed her stolen ID before badging herself into the prison compound.

The sights, sounds, and smells of the place were what hit her first and she had to focus to keep her bearing. _Steady, girl... You've got to keep your head on straight for Link's sake._ "So," she muttered under her breath as she started walking, "which way is the control room?"

"That way. Stay to the left, we have to cut across some of the cells in order to get over there..." She went quiet. "I had a different perspective, so as soon as you see one of those signs with directions, try and stop so I can get my bearings back."

Saria nodded, kept one hand near her spear, and moved quickly down the halls. Despite the jeers and heckling comments from the prisoners, the bars kept her separated from them quite nicely. She still kept one eye open, just in case any of them happened to be Link. "You're sure he's in solitary?"

"Is that what that part of the prison was called?" She sighed for a moment. "Yeah. That's where he's at." Saria nodded and kept moving, slowing down after a moment when she saw one of the signposts. "Alright, let's see." She undid her pocket and let Navi poke her head out, the glowing ball of light slowly looking over the posted directions. "So if we just came from there... And the control room is..."

Her examination was cut short by a Gerudo voice shouting out from down the hall. "GUARD!" Saria quickly turned, heart leaping into her throat and her hand darting for her spear. "Your uniform is completely out of regulation!" A tall, imposing Gerudo woman with far too many stripes on her collar was suddenly standing in front of her. "You Hylians are all the same. You can't keep a uniform put together properly." The woman started roughly adjusting her uniform, her face softening for a moment. "I don't recognize you... You're new around here?"

Quickly Saria nodded, trembling and swallowing heavily. The Gerudo's face softened further, and she grunted faintly. "Stupid Oligarchs, recalling all the warriors and leaving us in the lurch with a skeleton crew." A few more adjustments happened, and she nodded. "That will have to do. At least you look slightly more put-together now." She slapped Saria's back firmly, making her stagger and elicting a laugh from the desert woman. "Get back on patrol, newbie. Don't worry, you'll get your feet under you eventually." She turned and walked away.

Saria waited for her to disappear around the corner and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before slumping against the wall. "Hey..." Navi floated up and bobbed around her face. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just... I expected to have to blow my cover." She glanced down and realized her knuckles were white from gripping her spear. "This thing's stun function isn't the most silent weapon. That would have brought the whole prison down on us." Slowly she released her grasp and glanced at the directions again. "You know where we're going now?"

Navi giggled. "You know, a thousand years ago you would have been a great Sheikah." She then led Saria down another hallway, flying slow enough for the forest haired girl to keep up.

She gave the fairy a little glance, brows furrowing in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"You kept your composure. You didn't panic, but you also didn't take the attack." She laughed faintly. "Impa would've been proud to teach you; you've clearly got the constitution for it already."

Saria was silent, thinking over what the fairy just said while they worked their way down the winding corridors of the prison. "Alright, here we are." She ducked back into Saria's pocket. "I hope that badge of yours is high ranking enough to let you in..."

A grip on her spear, Saria pushed her ID to the card reader. A second later an affirmative _beep_ sounded and the locks clicked open, letting her step inside the modestly-sized room. Four Gerudo turned to look at her, and one dressed in a black uniform began stomping towards her. "Guard! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on your patro-OOF!" Saria cut her off with a left to the gut, quickly flicking the spear out and bringing the hilt down in a quick strike to the back of her head.

The first of the Gerudo inside the control room flew out of her seat and rushed for Saria. She dodged to the side, flipping the spear around and entangling the shaft in her legs to bring the desert woman down before ramming the electrified tip of the spear in between the shoulder blades of another one reaching for the alarm button. A stunted scream later and she was on the ground, Saria quickly stepping to put herself between the other two and the alarm.

They shared a brief look, before unfurling weapons – one with a scimitar, and the other with a lightning whip. Saria dropped her stance a little bit and dove to the side, avoiding the first crack of that whip by mere inches. Rolling with the landing she got into a crouched stance and jumped forward, tackling into the whip-wielding one and knocking her into the plexiglass, forcing it to ripple from the impact. She drove her forehead into the Gerudo's face, cracking her nose with a firm impact.

"Look out!" Navi called out and Saria saw a quick flash of motion in the window. She let go of the Gerudo she tackled and immediately dropped, letting her friend drive that scimitar into the side of the whip-user and electrifying her. The distraction and chaos gave Saria the perfect chance to jump back, grabbing her spear and ramming it into the sword-wielder just as she turned.

A second's breath later, it was over. Saria put the spear back into position on her back and she got her bearings back, glancing around. Navi flew back up close to her after that with a soft giggle. "Yeah, you have got to see about Sheikah training. You would be amazing."

She chuckled faintly and turned to one of the control panels. "Alright. So it looks like this thing controls the cameras, so... Let's see..." She started manipulating the panel, keeping one eye on the monitors. "Ah, there he is!" She zoomed the screen in when she saw Link's cell, excitement coming to her eyes. "Alright, so I think I've got some idea of how to get over there." Saria rose, starting to head for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Navi cut her off and flew back to the screen. "Look at this!" Two Gerudo guards took positions on either side of the door, and a third figure came onscreen. "Hold on... That looks like..."

Saria gasped. "Oh no... Why's he here?" She looked back at the panel and tried to change the camera, shifting perspectives to another one down the hall. "That's him. We have to hurry, Navi – if he's here, Link's in serious trouble." She jumped over to another control panel, examining the controls and switches.

"But why? What's he even doing here? Is he just trying to gloat?" Navi hovered in front of the computer screen, staring at the face currently looking into Link's cell.

On the screen, Ganondorf Dragmire smirked a little bit as the window panel opened, letting him look Link in the eyes for the first time.

* * *

You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22: The Break-Out

Whew... Long three months, huh?

Truth is I'm battling some of the nastiest and most tenacious writer's block I've ever experienced. You don't want to know how long it took me to even start working on this, let alone to get the half a page I needed to actually finish the chapter off.

I try to hold myself to a fairly high standard of trying to finish what I started. That's why I struggled through the Redding series even when my fire for the universe had gone. This story started off as an experiment for me in third-person perspective writing, and it's turned into something epic that I keep coming up with twists and turns for...

... But the truth is I just don't have the passion for writing that made me start posting things here. I don't read nearly as much as I used to, and I don't have nearly as many ideas as I once did.

I want to finish Linking The Future, and I'm going to do exactly that. But after that, I think I may need an extended break from all this. "But Josiah! You've been taking breaks for three months now!" I know. But I feel like I need a break where there isn't a project half-finished. And for that matter, I think I need to more properly outline and put together where this story is going from here. I used to be able to just fly along with a few small ideas and write a cohesive story from them, but that time was nearly five years ago when I first published the Alex Redding series.

So there'll likely be another extended gap between this chapter and the next one. But after that, I'm hoping I'll have a proper chapter-by-chapter outline that'll help me actually finish this thing in a reasonable timespan.

I know this has been the Author's Notes from hades, but this is all stuff I have to get off my chest for you, the fans that have followed me for this long. For those of you that have stuck with me? Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You're the reason why I don't just abandon this whole thing to rot.

* * *

Link paced his cell once more, glancing at the window. It had been hours since he sent Navi out to try and find help, and he hadn't heard a peep from the fairy since then. _Being here alone with my thoughts sucks,_ he thought as he finally sat down heavily on the hard, cold cot, _I hope I hear something soon._

The hero grumbled to himself as he looked out the window once again. _How did I wind up in all this? I was living a normal, perfectly happy and comfortable life. I was gonna finish college, go into law school, and become an attorney._ He mentally cursed. _And now I'm sitting here in a Gerudo prison, waiting to find out whether they're gonna execute me now or wait until Ganondorf's on the throne._ _All this because of some idiotic 'cycle'. If I get out of here, Zelda and I are going to have a little 'chat'._

His internal monologue was cut short by a shutter sliding open and a deep, bassy voice from outside his cell. "Questioning your fate somewhat?" That voice sent a chill down Link's spine, and he felt his heart rate spike before slowly turning around and looking out the small window that had opened in his door.

Standing there, dressed in the finest tailored suit money could buy, was Ganondorf Dragmire in the flesh. "Ah, I see I have your attention. It's good to finally meet you face to face... Hero." The would-be usurper of Hyrule's sneer was evident, and not unwarranted; he had his most hated enemy in captivity before him.

Link growled, his lips curling upwards in a fang-baring grimace. "What do you want?!" He narrowed his eyes and set his feet. _Even though I don't have my sword, he's not going to intimidate me. Ignore the fact that I feel like I'm going to hurl, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to die. I'll go on my feet._

Ganondorf shrugged. "To talk. It's been a long time since I've had the clarity of mind to do so... Too many centuries passing by without me even taking notice of them." The brute of a man shook his head. "But that's all ancient history now. It feels far too good to have my feet on the ground again, instead of being awash in the currents of time..." He stared straight through Link, and the would-be hero couldn't help but feel like he was being pierced by the crimson-haired man's glare. "I'm sure you've heard all the myths and legends by now. Two temples cleared, two pieces of your lost history restored to you.

"You've noticed, haven't you?" Ganondorf looked away for a moment, pacing outside of Link's cell like a tiger waiting to pounce. "Every temple your Triforce mark glows all the brighter. Your strength becomes more clear, and it becomes easier to swallow the terror you face and stand up." There was a bark of a laugh and Link unintentionally took a step back. "Any other person would be cowering in fear, begging for their life. But you stand and stare me in the eye. That takes guts, kid. Courage.

"You know the legends. But let me ask you something..." That glint in Ganondorf's eyes glowed ever more, and Link could identify what it meant. There was a danger in his stare, a blood-curdling malice beyond what the Hylian had ever encountered in the past. "You and Zelda have had the good fortune to forget. To let every incarnation live and die without being encumbered by the history and true story of the ones that came before.

"To remember an eternity of defeat, to feel those memories cling to your soul as your mind gives further and further into the bestial nature you can only barely restrain..." Ganondorf grinned, returning Link's shocked stare with the skull-like grin of a living dead man.

"Don't you think that would do a number on your mental state?"

Link knew what that stare meant. Suddenly all the actions, the words, and the sense of unease he'd been feeling deep inside his core all made sense. That glint in Ganondorf's eyes was a madness brought about by an unending lifetime of defeat and death; forced to die, live, and die again without ever reaching success.

There was no doubt about it. The King of Evil was insane.

"Ah, but I ramble." He seemed to immediately change his tone, a wicked smile spreading across his features. "I came here to talk to you, Link – not simply ramble about ancient history while you listened. So," he pulled a chair close, leaning back in it, "I take it by now you know of the Great Cycle. The constant, unending circle of conflict and death that allows the three of us to rise and fall, like the ebb and flow of the tide."

Link hesitated for a moment before sitting on his cot and nodding. "...Yeah, I know." He remained guarded, eyes on Ganondorf warily.

The sorceror laughed. "Oh, come now. There's no reason for us to keep this conflict up; you're in my captivity, and the longer you speak the longer you continue to draw breath. Please, Sir Link Graham, last of the lineage of the Triforce of Courage..." He leaned forward, fingers interlaced and his chin resting atop his hands, elbows on his knees as he took on an intrigued expression. "Indulge me."

There was a brief moment of silence before Link ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and finally relented. "I know about this Cycle legend, about all the myths of heroes that have come before." He glared Ganondorf through the small window in his cell. "I know that every time a murderous psycho like you shows up, someone like me and someone like Zelda needs to show up to put you back down."

Ganondorf barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Spoken like a true bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Honest, devoted... And so painfully naive." He leaned forward, making eye contact with Link. "You know your role, you play your part. But do you know _why_ the Cycle exists? Why the Goddesses cursed this land to constantly be going through phase after phase of this upheaval, to cause so much bloodshed, time and time again?"

Link glared right back. "Because people like you keep happening. Maybe not always you, but someone similar. Someone that thinks they can take it all and rule with an iron fist." He felt his heart rate increase, face growing warmer. "People like you are inevitable, Dragmire. But to stand up against them, to take the tyrants – whether great or petty – down a few pegs takes actual effort and strength."

All Ganondorf did was quirk an eyebrow and smile faintly. "The nature of sentience, then. Hylian, Goron, Zora, Gerudo. All of us united in one common point: we are all inherently selfish creatures." He chuckled softly to himself. "That has been the driving force for all of us for generations. Our inherent selfishness drives us to improve and create better things, things to give us the advantage over our cohorts. Then, another type of selfishness kicks in – self-preservation. We share what we find so others won't come and steal it from us."

Link stared at the madman in the chair outside of his cell. He prided himself on being able to read and understand people, but Ganondorf Dragmire was proving to be a complete brick wall to him. "...That's why we have laws, and those that would support them. People that enforce justice–"

A derisive snort cut Link short. "Justice? Link, you study law. You know as well as I do that what is lawful and what is just are often two distinctly different things. Laws come and go, based on who is writing them." His eyes flared. "Law, once upon a time, saw male Gerudo ostracized and treated as nothing but slaves. A lower class to the women." He snorted. "Justice, however... Justice is what I bring. I brought even the worst elements of that movement to heel, Link. Forced them to bend the knee."

"By giving them a new usurper to unify behind." Link fired back, spitting the words like venom. "Or do you really think you're doing anything noble here? They still want destruction, they're just holding their tongue because you had the charisma to get them to."

"Would you rather the violence have continued?" Ganondorf's voice was steady, even-toned while Link was raising his. "Better they unify under someone that understands the complex machinations of overthrowing an order, rather than continuing as black-adorned interlopers creating chaos and anarchy." He shook his head. "I'm not seeking anarchy, Link. I'm seeking power. The power to bring the malevolent elements of Hyrule to heel. You're studying law; how much do you truly believe in the Hylian justice system?"

Link grimaced at that question and there was a moment of silence. Once he could tell Ganondorf was waiting for a response, he sighed. "...No system is perfect, Dragmire. Not even your supposed one."

All Ganondorf had to do was snort and Link could tell his response was hollow. "A system doesn't have to be perfect to be acceptable. For a long time, Hylians accepted the current system despite its imperfections, towering bureaucracy, and blatant failings." He grinned, and his eyes met Link's own. "Given enough time, they will accept my way of life as well.

"There I go, rambling again." He shook his head, chuckling softly. "You said the Cycle exists because of the inherent nature of all sentient races. Because we are flawed and selfish. Have you ever questioned why that is?" He leaned back in his chair, fingertips gently resting against each other as he gazed straight through Link. "In all their power, wisdom, and courage... The Goddesses – or whatever grand Goddess came before them, if you believe some of the legends – chose to give us the ability to choose darkness."

Link looked away, heart beginning to pound in his chest as his gaze drifted down to the Triforce symbol burning on the back of his hand. _This is their gift, their will. But if so much pain comes from it... If things became so bad that they had to seal away this 'gift' of theirs from the world just to delay this..._

A wicked sneer spread across Ganondorf's face. "I see you are thinking of things the way I do, now. You're questioning it – the future, your role in it, and what this 'Cycle' truly means." He shrugged. "The only difference is I have had a great length of time to analyze it, while you and your spirit have barely had a flash in time to even come to grips with the truth."

Link rolled his eyes. "Sounds more like you've had plenty of time for your sanity to crack and collapse under its own weight to me."

A short, barking laugh met that accusation. "Perhaps. As I said, this amount of time is not healthy for one's psyche. Maybe it is only through madness that the world comes into full focus; if your perception of the world is shattered and separated from that of your peers, if you were to see how the grander picture all falls into place and the abject futility of every life and its actions... You would be deemed insane as well.

"But..." His eyes met the green-clad hero's own once more. "I can see it in you. You are feeling it, the same as I am; the confusion, the disgust with it all. Life under this 'cycle' is no life at all; a constant ebb and flow of bloodshed, violence and death." Ganondorf sighed for a moment. "I have led many battles, fought in many conflicts and seen a great deal of destruction... Much of which I have created, but not all. In truth, Link... Your quest is futile. Mine is not."

A growl came from Link's throat. "How do you figure that? Seems to me like my bloodline keeps knocking you back into place, time and time again–"

"That's the point!" Ganondorf's arm swept across and Link found himself jumping back even with the prison door between him and the wicked king. "Time and time and time again. Three times in the past... More times beyond that. Time..." He snapped his fingers. "...After time..." Snap. "...After time. And yet here I sit, carrying on this discussion with you now." A smirk tugged at Ganondorf's lips. "Do you know how many times I have to be victorious, Link?"

The chosen hero of Hyrule found himself unable to breathe for a moment as Ganondorf slowly held up a single finger. "Once. That is all it would take to change the course of history forever, Link. One time, when you or one like you just cannot summon up the courage to stand against me. One time, and I can end this insane cycle forever."

"And usher in a new age of tyranny and death." Link bit back. "From where I'm sitting, I think I would prefer having to go through that cycle; at least then, you have times of peace and prosperity in between the conflict. Sure, you may do away with the Cycle but at what cost? Bringing everyone under the heel of a tyrant?"

The Gerudo king paused to consider this, sitting back with a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps that's why I'm approaching this a different way, then. You're right, of course – nobody would accept my rule if I defaulted to how I once was." He stroked his beard, a grin spreading across his face. "But... Perhaps what is needed to go alongside the iron fist of the dictator is the steady hand of the protector. Opposite forces, canceling themselves out to create a more steady future." Ganondorf slowly rose, staring into Link's eyes once again. "Work with me, Link. Help temper my raw strength into a precision instrument."

Link sneered, shaking his head and turning away. "I'm not interested in being the puppet of a tyrant, Dragmire."

"Come now, Link. Do you really think your diplomatic, softly-softly approach is going to work forever?" A fist slammed into the cell door and Link immediately turned, dropping into a defensive crouch as he stared at the glowing eyes of the maniacal Gerudo. "Do you think the soft-handed approach would have ended the Unification War? Or was it the Hylians finally ceasing diplomatic attempts and bombing both Gerudo and Zora alike, forcing them to come to heel?"

Link swallowed hard. He knew his history; the Hylians had not been terribly noble in what they had done, but... "That doesn't change anything. Sometimes good people have to do bad things for something better."

As soon as he said it, Link regretted those words. "Exactly! You're finally seeing the world as I see it, Link. Nothing is black and white; everything is a shade of morality, all depending on what the reality of the world is at the time. One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter, all depending on which side of the sword you find yourself on. All I'm suggesting is that someone, somewhere, needs to do something." He waved an arm off to the side. "You were in the Zora Commonwealth, Link. How well do you think Hyrule's hands-off approach is working for all the people injured in the riots? The storeowners losing their livelihoods, the people laying dead in the streets when things went too far?" The sorcerer snorted. "If I was in power, none of it would have happened. I would have moved a force in long before it devolved to that level."

"And subjugated whatever the will of the people was by force." Link shook his head. "Still isn't right, Ganondorf; it would've made you no better than the rioters, and would have given them an ironclad reason to move from riots to outright terror and revolt." He rubbed his forehead, pacing back and forth in his cell. "Do you really think a second civil war breaking out in the aftermath would have done anything but cause more pain and suffering? Because if you do, you're more insane than I thought."

He offered a shrug in response. "Perhaps, or perhaps they would have fallen in line. Recognized the futility of standing against me and instead chosen to join me. Maybe you could have been the one to lead my military to restore order, keep more innocents from dying." Finally, he rose to his feet. "Either way it's clearly academic. You've made your decision, and I'm not going to waste either my time or your fleeting remaining moments trying to appeal to your better senses.

"Your execution is in the morning, and I will take the Triforce of Courage." He glanced over his shoulder at Link. "You will have one more chance before then to accept my offer. Think long and hard about it."

Link was about to open his mouth and reply when an alarm began sounding. At first seeming distant, it grew louder and louder as it spread through the facility. Ganondorf's eyes glanced up as he heard klaxons blaring and lights beginning to flash. "What's going on?!" He growled at a Gerudo guard.

The woman glanced at a screen on her forearm and her tanned skin visibly paled. "My Lord, we have to get you out of here." She opened the door and gestured for Ganondorf to step through. When she saw him hesitating, she shook her head. "My Lord, someone has just thrown the emergency evacuation control. Every prison cell in this facility is opening up, we have to leave now!"

Sure enough, even Link's cell door began to open up slowly. The hero got to his feet and clenched his fists, the Triforce of Courage glowing all the brighter as he glared at Ganondorf. The sorcerer stared back before grunting softly and nodding, following the Gerudo's lead out and into the bowels of the prison. A few moments later the door swung open and Link rushed out the door.

"Hey! That's that hero guy Dragmire's talking about!" One prisoner pointed, and Link immediately turned to square off with a Hylian missing teeth, scarred, and looking heavily abused. The prisoner hesitated before glancing over his shoulder. "Any enemy of Dragmire's a friend of ours. Let's get outta here!" He then grabbed hold of a pipe on the wall and with a firm tug, pulled it free before tossing it to Link. "Grab this, you're gonna need it to brain some of those guard chicks!" With that, he rushed off the other direction down the corridor. Link took a long glance at the door Ganondorf left through before following his new companion.

They had just rounded the corner from the maximum-security wing when they both stumbled across two Gerudo guards. Without a moment's hesitation they grabbed for their stun batons, but the prisoner was faster – quickly tackling one of them down and knocking her out with a vicious headbutt. Link didn't hesitate either, brandishing his pipe and bringing it down hard on the back of the other guard's head. They exchanged a brief nod and Link tossed his pipe aside, picking up an electrified sword instead and giving it a few swings. "I can work with this."

The prisoner scoffed, grabbing an ID card and a few other things before glancing over. "We're out of that wing. The exit's this way, c'mon!" He grabbed Link's arm and started trying to pull him along.

Link shook him off. "No, I can't leave yet. I've got to get my stuff back – where do they keep prisoner items?"

He stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Near the front desk and entrance, but if you wanna go for them you're on your own. I'm outta here!" The prisoner then rushed through the door, leaving Link alone to try and find his way around.

With no idea where else to go he started trying to find some kind of directions, eyes wide. The sounds of conflict and combat within the prison's hallways met his ears with every step, and he tried to avoid the worst of the fighting. However, fate would not simply let him walk away as he turned a corner and found three Gerudo guards, weapons alight with energy and looking for trouble. They spun to engage him.

Link was faster, immediately diving forwards and thrusting his own electrified sword towards the nearest of the women. Quickly she parried, and Link had to roll and dive away to keep from being surrounded by the other two. Trying to keep them all on the same side Link slowly backed down the corridor and stumbled into the prisoner's cafeteria. A few steps back and a quick move flung a plastic tray towards one Gerudo, who deftly swatted it aside with her sword.

That gave Link the half-second he needed to bring his own electrical blade around, slamming it into the knee joint of the woman. She let out a scream and crumpled, her leg now numb and useless. Following it up with a quick rising knee strike she was sent backwards, sprawled out on the concrete. Her weapon flew from her hands and Link quickly spun before planting a kick to it, sending it spinning and slamming into the second Gerudo. Out of instinct the woman moved to swat it aside, but when her hand impacted the baton's electrical edge she screamed and fell as well.

One left, and she was grasping her own stun blade in a white-knuckled grip. Link could tell his own was still charging, and she was trembling softly when she stared at him. He swallowed hard before speaking, low and hoarse. "Giving you a chance. Walk away." He kept low in a combatant stance and stared the woman down. She stared back, trembling softly, before dropping her blade and taking off down the corridor from where they had both come.

Link let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and slumped onto one of the benches. The cafeteria seemed largely uninhabited; likely the prisoners and guards had taken their battles to other parts of the compound when the alarms went off. As the klaxons rang out he slumped, his mind hazy and clouded by his long encounter with Ganondorf. _The guy's insane, but at the same time... Way too much of what he was saying makes total sense._ He shook his head, blade hanging limply from his hand. _This whole adventure is crazy, really. The legends, this Cycle..._

His train of thought was interrupted by a high-pitched voice squeaking out. "Link, Link!" He glanced up and saw a little sprite floating there nearby, rushing between him and a staircase on the far side of the room. "Saria! He's in here!"

His eyes widened. "Saria...?"

"Link?! LINK!" The forest haired girl descended the stairs with her lightning spear in hand. The two saw each other, and seconds later they had bounded into each others arms. Link held her close, shuddering as he did so. "Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?!"

"I'm fine, don't worry." He let out a sigh of relief, holding her close. "Coming after me was crazy. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into, and you didn't have anywhere close to the advantages I've got." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She smiled beamingly at him before giggling. "Hey, sometimes even the hero needs to be rescued by his princess."

A wry smile spread across his face. "Well, where's my kiss then?" No sooner had he said that than she aggressively pressed in, kissing him deeply and holding him tight.

Their reunion was interrupted momentarily as Navi finally spoke up. "You can both do that back at the truck. We've gotta get out of here!"

Reluctantly the two separated and Link nodded. "Yeah. We've got to find where they're keeping my stuff – I can't leave without the Master Sword." He glanced around as he heard the alarms before smirking at Saria. "I assume the jailbreak was your idea?" A grin and a nod was all the answer he needed, and he leaned down to kiss her once more. "Have I told you recently I love you?"

She elbowed him playfully and nodded. "You do a good job showing it, hero boy. C'mon, I already found your things. They're right down this hall–" She rounded the corner, heading towards the main entrance of the prison, and immediately had to jump back as an electrified whip snapped in front of her. "Trouble!"

Link was quickly on the scene as a half dozen Gerudo guards began approaching, weapons drawn and eyes glued to the two of them. He dropped into a defensive stance with his own sword raised, watching their movements carefully. One of the Gerudo grasped for a stun gun and Link got ready to dodge. Saria was faster though, tossing her spear through the air and landing a direct hit on the distracted woman. This brought their attention to her, and two were rushing towards her with batons outstretched. Deftly Link slipped around behind them and landed a stunning blow to the back of one, and as the other turned he kicked the fallen baton over to Saria.

She scooped the baton up, lit it, and lunged in for a blow to the other Gerudo just as Link turned to parry a sword strike from one of the remaining guards. A quick flick and the red-haired woman was forced backwards, giving Link time to turn and start on the offensive. Sword swings moved like lightning as he fended off and forced the other Gerudo back, keeping them on the defensive. One finally managed to get around and pulled back to whip Link with the lightning whip, but he turned and brought his sword up just in time for the electrified cable to wrap around the blade.

Link pulled at the sword and forced the Gerudo woman to stumble forward while Saria scooped her spear up and jutted the shaft of it in between her legs, forcing her to fall forwards and lose her grip on the whip. That gave Link the chance to pull the grip of the weapon back and start unwinding it from his sword, but he quickly had to stumble and fall back as a Gerudo bearing two electrified scimitars began a rapid onslaught of slashes and stabs, forcing him to fall back further and further. Saria moved to help him but was cut off by the other remaining guard quickly picking up a spear of her own and starting to push the forest-haired girl into a game of dodge and counter.

The two of them were being forced into a corner now, exchanging a brief glance when suddenly a loud roar echoed through the halls. The Gerudo women froze in place and slowly turned... Before immediately turning tail with weapons in hand as a trio of Moblins angrily stomped towards them. Link and Saria exchanged a glance as the two guards charged in, ducking a crazed punch from one Moblin and lancing electrified weapons into it. The creature grunted, stumbled... And then proceeded to pick one Gerudo guard up and throw her into the other one, bowling them both over. With an angered grunt and huff, they turned to face the heroes.

Link didn't even hesitate for a second before rushing towards the Moblins at full speed, ducking his head and slamming himself into one of the creatures center of mass. It was like running into a brick wall and he let out a grunt as he did so, but his force managed to put the beast flat on its back. Saria quickly scooped up an electric baton and threw it at the other pig-faced creature, the powerful jolt getting its attention off of Link for a few brief seconds. The monsters reared around and turned towards her, beginning to stomp towards her with angered snorts and huffs of breath. Saria found herself once more backing up, her spear still recharging as the Moblins reached out for her.

The one on her left let out a sudden grunt and its eyes widened before looking down just in time to see the tip of a sword poking out from between its ribs, dripping black ichor from the sharp, broad tip. It let out a mournful wail before crumpling and evaporating into black smoke. The other Moblin quickly spun around, attempting to throw a punch that Link quickly dodged, bringing the Master Sword up in a slash that took its arm off at the elbow. It let out a wail and groaned, holding the stump. Link cut the noise off with a swift horizontal slash that took the beast's head off and it too fell to the ground.

Link glared at the tile floor as the corpses evaporated into nothingness, before spitting on the ground. "Hands... Off... My girl." He looked up and Saria quickly rushed over into his arms, giving her a hug and kiss before sliding the Master Sword into its scabbard at his side. He reached down, hefted a duffel bag, and nodded. "All my stuff's in here. Let's go."

Navi floated down and hovered near his head as Saria stared at him. _I know he's always been an ace with a sword, but... That was brutal..._ She shook it off, hugging against him as the two of them left the main entrance of the prison. "Your motorcycle's just a little ways down the road. We get to it and we can get back to the truck."

With a nod, Link hugged her close. The two of them walked down the road in silence for several long moments, but Saria finally broke the quiet. "...Link, I saw on the cameras. You were talking to Ganondorf..."

Link nodded briefly as they arrived at the motorcycle and he started climbing on. "Yeah."

Saria climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "I know you didn't take any deals he gave you. I just want to know what he said... He seemed..."

"Crazy." Link's voice cut her off. "The man is deranged, Saria. That's all you should concern yourself with – that a madman is currently getting ready to try and take over all of Hyrule, and we're the only ones standing in his way."

She hesitated and nodded again. "I understand. But Link..." She finally shook her head, leaning up close and whispering in his ear. "If you ever need to talk... I'm here."

Despite himself, Link couldn't help but smile faintly before kicking the bike's engine on. "Thanks. But don't worry, I'll be fine." He looked at her and put a smile on his face. "Thank you for coming for me, Saria."

She just squeezed him tighter as they took off down the road. But, despite the woman he loved being pressed so close to him, anyone looking would swear there was murder in the young Hylian's eyes.

* * *

Read and review. I'll see you when I have something more cohesive ready to be turned into a story.


End file.
